Romancing Mr Masbolle
by LadyKnight44
Summary: Set in a Victorian style Tortall. Keladry Mindelan's parents are well respected but not exactly the rich. So Kel's best friend Neal has several plans of his own to save Kel from her family's situation and maybe help them as well. K/D
1. Chapter 1

Romancing Mr. Masbolle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Keladry Mindelan gazed out the window of her sitting room. She had her brown hair pinned up in a neat coil, her hands folded demurely in her lap and her sewing set at her side. She knew that to her sisters she would appear idle and lazy but there was more going on behind her mind. She was thinking about her family and their situations.

Ever since their father had attempted to help out a friend their family had been attempting to get money back. Although they were not extremely poor, comparing their family to the lavish lifestyles of other families around Corus they were poor. Her father was quite respected as was her mother, and her brothers had made marvelous marriages but nothing had quite made them reach the situations they longed for. Keladry knew it was hard for them all. Her sister Adalia was the one who was most suffering. Demadina had been like Adalia but had been safely married into the haMinch family. She was happy, rich, and living the lifestyle they had all longed for. Adalia was stuck in their family unmarried as of yet.

Keladry knew Orie was adapting to the lifestyle like her. Kel being one of the youngest could hardly remember their rich life back when she was young. She was quite used to secondhand gowns and other little things that saved money. She was constantly getting gowns that were repaired and replenished from her sisters. She did not mind, not really for all she wanted was her education and her family's happiness.

"Kel," Adalia her beautiful older sister entered the room. Her thick glossy hair was in a tight knot, and she wore a fine silk dress that had been a gift from their richer Aunt's and Uncle's. The green color complimented her beautiful creamy skin, and her graceful figure, "Are you well? You seem a bit pale,"

"I'm quite well, thank you," she smiled at her sister who nodded and sat down near her.

"Sewing?" she asked looking at the pretty white gloves sitting next to her sister. Kel nodded and gazed down at them. Adalia had complained of how boring her gloves were and Kel had taken her mothers sewing basket and begun a design on the hem of a pretty rose chain, "They're pretty,"

"They're for you," Kel smiled at Adalia who picked them up inspecting them with a small smile on her face. Adalia was the one that Kel felt deserved them the most. She had been attempting to control her need for the finer fashions. She often went and looked at the shops, and Kel and she would attempt to get the seamstresses they had to help them get their gowns done the same way. Their seamstress also tried their best but lately had been getting quite fed up with the girl's futile instructions.

There was some silence while Adalia slid her hand into the perfectly fitting glove. Kel had measured them against Adalia's riding gloves and prayed they did fit. The bigger smile on Adalia face made her relax slightly. Kel adopted her gaze back out the window and listened for her sister's speech.

"I like them. Thank you," she commented sliding her hand out of the glove and replacing it carefully next to the other one, "Demadina was commenting. To think, our own family, our own sister would complain to us about how she's not getting a pretty new gown!" there was a bit of infuriation in her voice.

"You do know that she cannot help it. She's living a much richer life then us," Kel said peacefully but it only enraged her even more. She stood up smoothing her gown, a habit that had been picked up to let the others know when she was ready to explode.

"Yes, yes of course she is. Our parents should do the normal money making ways but instead they stick to their beliefs," Adalia's short, graceful steps agitated Kel. Adalia had to be perfect in every little thing she did, "No, father can't start his own business he must work for the rest of the city. He must work for the infernal Conte's. Yes they are our ruling family but truly, father could do something else," Kel sighed. She knew how this argument was going to end. Kel herself believed she would rather be poor then have her parents do something silly like the other lords did. Marrying their daughters to older men for money was cruel, and heartless. She refused to let her parents do what Adalia suggested.

"Yes, but why would you do something to get rich and go against what you believe in," questioned Kel looking at her sister curiously, "Be grateful that our parents are honest, hard working people and do not marry us to rich noblemen. You'll make a good marriage and escape this world," there was neither pity nor sympathy for her sister. Adalia gazed over at her down to earth, collected sister with a smile on her face again.

"You are right, it is useless to complain and I am proud of mama and father," there was affection in her voice as she sat down next to Kel. The next moment, Orie entered the room looking slightly put out. She and Adalia began discussing things but Kel had already begun sewing again and did not care. She hated sewing but Adalia wanted gloves and she would have them.

All three girls were dressed and sitting in similar fashions. None of them however were quite the same. Orie was sweet, shy, and dreamy. She took each day as it came and hardly ever planned anything. Adalia was well groomed, sleek and beautiful with arrogance to match it. Kel however was the one most people found the nicest to sit with. She was down to earth, sensible, and slightly pretty but she couldn't compete with her sisters. Kel had a sense of humor when it came to things and had a bit of a fire in her. She was compassionate, and was never cold hearted unless one deserved it. Their other sisters were nothing as the other families said. They all had the same brown hair but Kel was the only one with their father's dreamers hazel eyes. The other two had their mother's softer green eyes. They both had graceful figures and small stature while Kel was tall and sturdy. She was slim and solid and the best horse woman of their family. They all had delicate features, and intelligence. Kel bested them both when it came to books, Adalia when it came to artistic talents and Orie when it came to music.

When the door opened to reveal Nealan Queenscove everyone relaxed. Upon hearing the knock on the door, Adie had quickly removed herself to sitting on a chair right a proper. Orie was at the piano and Kel herself was sitting straight and happily in a chair. A book was before her but shut with a ribbon marking her spot and there was a calm look upon her face. The second Nealan or Neal stepped through the door they relaxed their positions, Orie returning to her seat and tea was served.

Neal was Kel's best friend and had been since the sixteen year old boy had stumbled upon the ten year old girl. Now, Kel was sixteen and Neal was twenty two and not any closer to being married. Various people found their friendship odd, and remarked that it should not be allowed but Neal did not care and neither did Kel. Neal had red hair and green eyes and was quite tall and lanky. He liked his books as much as Kel, but hated mathematics the only thing Kel really did enjoy in her education.

"Hello," greeted with a cheerful smile.

"Good afternoon Nealan," Adie greeted accordingly to society, "How are you to day?"

"Very well, thank you. And you, Miss Adalia?" his eyes danced as he waited for her answer. Adie frowned at him briefly but then put a small smile on her face.

"The usual Neal," her voice was less proper now and she turned back to her sketching which she had taken up before he had entered the room. Neal took the book Kel was reading in his hands and frowned at her briefly. He knew that this was a book that the booksellers refused to give to girls and she grinned wickedly at him.

"How may I ask, did you get possession of this book?" he noticed then that Orie was smothering laughter and Adie was coughing into a handkerchief.

"Oh, I got Anders to get it for me," was her pleasant reply. He nodded and she looked at him, "Let me guess, you've read it,"

"Of course," he answered, "I always read,"

"We've noticed," Orie commented dryly, "Now if you'll excuse me I have a place to be thank you,"

Neal spent more time with Kel and Adie. They knew Ilane would be horrified if Adie left them because she felt that the only way to be proper was to always be so. Adie liked Neal's company well enough so it wasn't a taxing time for her although he seemed to prefer Kel to anyone else. They had funny jokes between them, and an easy regarding manner that puzzled her. There was nothing more then friendship she knew but it was difficult to understand why a twenty two year old man would spend time with a sixteen year old mere girl. When they had been ten and sixteen it had been even more difficult to understand because Neal had been in his most exciting years in court. Kel however had captured his fancy as a friend and had never been separated. There was never a time when they weren't together and some ladies found it odd.

"My cousin," Neal started and Kel controlled the flush that was ready to spread through her cheeks, "Is coming back next week. Do you recall him?"

"Domitan, right? Tall with dark hair and blue eyes," Kel commented closing her eyes as though searching memories with a small frown of concentration on her face. She did not need to remember him for he flooded her thoughts almost always. She'd always felt a certain amount of affection for Neal's cousin although he had yet to notice her. She'd always been that constant presence and probably meant little to nothing to him. Neal grinned at her when she opened her eyes.

"That's the one. Hard to forget him," Kel nodded in silent agreement. Oh yes, it was indeed hard to forget him, "Anyway. He's coming back from one of his longer travels," Neal pulled a face, "He's my age and so we'll be going around the city together but I'll be sure to call in I promise," there was no disappointment on Kel's face. She knew and wanted Neal to have other friends then just her and her own friend Yuki.

"Have a good time Neal," she smiled at him, "You don't have to call in. I'll probably spend time with Yuki," he nodded and they went on with conversations. If Neal noticed Kel's distant look he didn't commented upon it.

Neal left and Kel appeared at supper in better spirits. Adie didn't ask her at all what was wrong, suspecting it had to do with her best friend's cousin. When they finished supper Kel retired surprising most of her family. Usually she hung around and read or talked. She often would be seen stroking one of the family's hounds and idling trying to find something exciting to do.

In her room Kel flopped onto her bed. She had no desire to speak to anyone. Neal's cousin was coming back, and her torment would begin. She'd always been unconditionally in love with him. Now her life was going to be turned around, right in time for her first season.

A/N: Should I continue? I don't think I will, but I just wanted to see if this idea was any good or if it's totally stupid.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The next morning dawned bright and brisk. Kel woke up and dressed in a red riding habit, and hurried out to the stables. She had convinced Orie to go riding for they only had one sidesaddle and she had very important matters to attend to. Or, really she had a visit planned to her other best friend's Yuki's house. She couldn't help but go, saying she promised her.

In the stables, one of the various geldings that had been purchased awhile ago stood waiting. Peachblossom was an ornery horse that only ever let Kel ride him. She too had taken a liking to him for he was a large man's horse that shocked various people. Seeing him already saddled and one of the only stable boys they had grinning with his reins she smiled. Thomas knew everything that happened even though he was only twelve, and he always knew who was coming down for a horse before hand. Peachblossom was saddle with one of the various normal saddles. It was a perk, because of having brothers they had a lot of saddles that nobody used and nobody noticed.

Swinging on without hesitation Kel guided Peachblossom forward and out towards the rode. She called a greeting to her neighbors who smiled and waved. Kicking Peachblossom into a steady and swift canter she went down the rode. Peachblossom knew exactly where they were going for she went to Yuki's every Saturday.

Yuki was a good friend of Kel's who lived with her brother and sister-in-law. She found Tortall more to her liking then her former life in the Yamani Isles and all the important nobles found her exotic and exciting. Kel had travelled often with her parents at a young age to the Yamani Islands and found it a pleasant but somewhat brutal place to live. Their ruler was quite harsh with his punishments and rules. Yet she'd picked up the trick of being emotionless which was helpful when dealing with Neal. He could have made a living off of reading people if he wasn't born a noble.

Inside the city, Kel was on her guard. Few people were kind when it came to the richer nobles and few even realized that the Mindelan family had little money. A few people called out greetings, a book keeper who Kel often argued with about letting her buy books nodded to her respectfully. She'd finally convinced him that she was correct in her statements of being allowed to read whatever she liked. Her mother was firm in the belief that all her children girl and boy should have a scholars education and Kel had taken a liking to mathematics and she liked reading for all people hardly let her do so.

Patting Peachblossom she noticed out of the corner of her eye a few high class girls she knew. Elizabeth Nond, to be Adalia's relative soon was gazing in a pretty looking mirror that Kel knew was overpriced and was about to buy it. Next to her was Jane Hollyrose, a pretty redheaded girl who was quite intimidated from the city. She had been raised in her family's country estate and had taken to Elizabeth immediately. Kel had attempted to become friends with her but to no use. She was just as vain and silly as the rest of them. Kel rather liked her brother though, who was quite intelligent but had left for the military.

Once she reached Yuki's brothers house, she relaxed immediately. The hostlers took Peachblossom wary of him because they knew Kel. The butler did not even have to announce her name, she was so close to them and the second she entered the parlor Yuki came flying in, her sister-in-law Marie right behind her. Although the Yamani's rarely intermarried with another race Yuki's brother had fallen for the golden haired Marie Kennan a free spirited woman who enjoyed her sister-in-law and Kel immensely.

"Oh Kel! Guess what," there was excitement brimming off of Yuki. Although sometimes she was courtlier then Kel liked, Yuki was intelligent and was not delicate although she appeared to be made out of glass sometimes, "You'll never believe it. I was asked to attend a ball at Lady Wellam's by Vinson Genlith. I had to accept, even though I find him repulsive, his family has high connections, and he seemed rather too pleased with himself but oh isn't it wonderful. I have an escort to my presentation," Yuki's excitement made Kel smile although she felt awful. Neal had been planning on asking to escort Yuki but she wouldn't say a word to Yuki or Neal. They had to sort themselves out though if she could she'd give them a nudge.

"That's marvelous," Kel smiled brightly at her friend for the excitement was rubbing off slightly, "I'm glad you have one. If someone asks me I'll have to say no I believe Neal may want to ask me," she shrugs, "I don't want an escort either way," she added carelessly, "I'm my own person," Yuki laughed and comfortable talks fell upon the three girls.

"Kel your hands," Marie pointed at the redness and frowned, "You've been sewing again," there was amusement there and Kel nodded not missing the disapproval on her face, "You know that you can't help but prick yourself. You shouldn't have done that and you're a terrible sewer," there was a smile now and Kel shrugged.

"Of course I am but Adie needed gloves and I felt like no one else would make them. She would sit there and cry instead of doing something about it and to save my hearing I did it," this was a reply which was cold and short but behind it Yuki knew that her friend cared about her sister and was trying to do something nice for her although everyone knew that Kel was not at all a seamstress. She could do a neat stitch though.

When Kel left Yuki's house she was full of news. Marie liked to gossip and so the two other girls got most of it. Although Kel had known before Marie mentioned it was spreading around town that Domitan Masbolle was coming back. Kel had little to no interest, for she would hear a bunch of it from Neal. But, something that had interested Kel was that the oldest daughter of a very conservative family had been seen fencing with her older brother. This shocked her, and Kel wondered why she never thought of fencing with Anders.

As she rode through the gates of the Mindelan house she smiled slightly. The house was large and made out of bricks. It was quite beautiful, with white lacy curtains, a blue door and blue shutters to match the stones. The front yard had a fountain in the circle well kept grass and a path that lead to where the small stables was. It was like a miniature estate in the outskirts of Corus. Riding around behind the house she was startled to see Anders and Inness holding pistols.

Taking Peachblossom into the stables she swiftly unsaddled him and hurried to her brothers. They were shooting at targets they had set up as though getting anger out and she watched behind them. Finally, she wondered if they would let her shoot one.

"Anders, can I try?" Anders turned and blinked.

"Kel…No," was his only answer. Kel wasn't surprised by his refusal and knew that eventually he would agree because of her constant pressures. Inness though, was looking ready to hand his over to her. Instead she wanted Anders to say yes.

"Please. I promise I won't kill anyone," her voice sounded just like Adie's did when she wanted something and Anders shook his head in silent refusal, "I'm about to be presented and loose all freedom I promise I won't hit someone or something other then the target," now there was a desperate tone that she hardly ever used. He knew she was faking it but he decided to relent. She was correct. She was about to loose all freedom for she was about to be given over to the first marriage offer that was good.

"Fine," he handed her the pistol, "Do you know how to shoot?" she nodded and he frowned but she didn't say a word.

Standing where he former was, she checked everything and then pulled the trigger. She was expecting the slight kick but it wasn't hard on her. She was sturdy, her mother had always said so. When she finally could see the target her hole was exactly in the center. She carefully handed the pistol back to Anders with a slight grin on her face. None of his shots had come nearly as close as hers. He frowned and handed it back motioning for her to try again.

This time she got close to the center but didn't exactly make it. She continued and finally ran out of shots handing the gun carefully back to him before heading back to Mindelan. She could almost hear Anders curses, for he was frustrated by her lack of properness. Especially when he realized that she was riding astride when she'd come in.

Entering her house everything was silent. Usually there was laughter, and the piano and some other thing going on. But at the moment everything was still and dead. Freezing where she was, Kel turned to look into her father's study where her mother sat pale faced and sewing neatly. Ilane hardly ever sewed and only did it when she was stressed. Kel stepped into the room to see Orie sitting neat and prim with Adie next to her both of them ready to cry. Behind his desk, Piers was going through papers and no one noticed her enter.

Kel sat down next to her mother and waited for someone to speak. There was no cheer or comfort in the room only stillness and slight panic. Kel was unsure what was going on, and did not ask anyone of them. Adie was so focused on her drawing that Kel doubted she even knew but then noticed her hand was trembling. Orie was gazing downwards, her eyes trained entirely on the sheet of music she held.

Piers finally looked up and Kel waited. Ilane set her sewing aside, and no one spoke. Clearing his throat, Kel was glad when he finally got to the point.

"It's not as bad as I thought. But it's bad," was his only statement and Kel wondered why her sisters hugged each other as though they were going to die and Ilane's lips trembled. He looked at Kel and then answered her questioning look, "We're over our head in debt," silence.

"You mean…" her voice faded off, "That…we're…" she couldn't' finish it for he nodded. She did not cry, or scream or do anything that a normal lady might at finding that they were penniless. Instead she calmly calculated behind her head. Things had gotten downwards she'd noted but she didn't realize they were completely penniless, "I suppose this means that I'll be getting married in my first season," was her dull reply. He nodded a slight sadness in his eyes before Kel cheered slightly, "Well. If it helps the family fine, and I'll just enjoy my freedom,"

"Kel. This means you have to be on your best behavior," Ilane instructed her voice firm, "Adie's to marry into the Nond family and Orie will find a good match but you must, and I mean this, must follow the rules of society. We'll permit riding astride but I saw you outside with your brothers and it's the last time. You can read and do as you wish but I am seriously considering restricting what you can do. You're not to go swimming anymore, you're not to go riding before dawn and before light and you cannot stay out past sunset. You'll not be going over the Nealan's without a chaperone and he'll be here with a maid present. Am I understood?" Silence. A nod and there was nothing more from Kel who was now considering what she could do.

"So I can visit Yuki, ride astride and be with Neal only if there's someone else present. I can't do anything else for fear that we'll disrupt our chances of marriage. Oh the glory in living," Kel's last sentence was remarked dryly and she nodded to her mother, "Fine fine I'll do whatever needs to be done but if I don't marry I'm free to do as I please. And can I go swimming at our country estates?" there was hope in Kel's voice and Ilane considered it. To strip away her most spirited daughter's entire fun would be heartless and she nodded.

Kel nodded back and hurried out of the room to make the best of what she could. Restrictions meant she could not do anything. Restrictions meant that it was up to her to break them. She knew that she wouldn't break all of them for that would be harsh to her mother but she would break some of them. There was no reason for her not to go to Neal's without a chaperone. His sister was her age and always with them anyway. She would permit Adie to sit with them still while he was at their home. She wouldn't go swimming for that was also quite improper and dangerous now that she was older. She would however ride before dawn because that's when the streets were all but empty and it was pleasant to gallop through them. She would stay in before dark though. That was fair enough, break some keep some.

Kel then realized something. They were poor. Poor as in moneyless and there was a reason why and that reason wasn't known. They had nothing left, and would probably have to sell a lot of their things. Poor, without money like the commoners, without any chances of getting rich and all other words that all meant the same thing and it was what Kel was. It was shocking to her, she realized to know this. Impoverished meant no new gowns anytime soon not that she ever got new gowns. It meant that what money did have was to go towards Adie's new wardrobe for her marriage. It meant all of it was going to have to be carefully distributed if they had any left.

Sitting down on her bed, Kel wondered what she herself could do to help. Oh, if she were a man she would make money with her own hands but she wasn't and the only thing she could do to make money was writing…Write. Write about gossip from Marie, perhaps or maybe just write stories and send them in.

Pulling out parchment Kel began to write whatever filled her mind and finally finished it with a K M swished at the bottom. She wasn't aware that what she was writing was any good or any bad. It was simply her writing and she would have the scholarly Neal read it. Neal would tell her and be honest too although at the moment she wasn't sure if it was a good thing.

That evening at dinner there was silence and tension. They had been forced to dismiss almost all their servants. Now they had two serving maids, a cook, two stable hands, and a butler and housekeeper left. Before they had had countless maids, stable hands, cooks, and servers, who all did what they could to help the household. Things would be rough now and Kel knew it would be up to them to keep things orderly and neat making her a bit frustrated.

"What are we going to do?" Adie wailed suddenly as though it was the end of the world, "I'm getting married soon!" Kel wondered if Adie ever thought of someone besides herself. She knew it was a mean thing to think but it was true. All her earliest memories were of Adie whining and crying about something. She couldn't remember a time when Adie had set something aside to help another. Conal sitting next to her, gritted his teeth as though controlling his rage.

"We'll manage Adie, we'll manage," soothed Ilane although she even looked as though her patience was wearing down.

"Oh mama, we'll be poor and beggars and I'll never get married and I'll become an old spinster and oh it'll be horrible," Adie sobbed as though she was helpless into her napkin, great wracking sobs that amused Kel. Conal however was exasperated by his sister's dramatic flare. Kel remained placid in her seat watching as Orie attempted to calm her sister with soft words but nothing would and finally she was sent from the table.

After her sisters dismiss, silence settled and there was no more outbursts of rage or tears. Kel felt uneasy though as her parents traded wary looks. There was a great amount of debt, she was sure but there was nothing that usually worried them. This must be greater then she was used to imagining. Carefully, she stood from her seat and excused herself.

In her own room, Kel opened her jewelry box. There were few jewels for Kel liked simple elegant things over expensive flashy things. She had a simple pearl hair rope, a gold chain, a silver chocker with a small K on it, and a few rings. There was not much to sell and her grandmother's engagement ring had to stay as did her gold chain and hair rope. The silver chocker and a silver undersigned ring could go. They were worth a pretty penny if she went to the right places but they weren't worth a lot.

Kel knew that Adie wouldn't sell anything, and Orie would attempt to but she couldn't truly part with things. Finally she gathered the few things she had and slid them into a velvet case. Tomorrow she would go into the city with Neal and a maid and sell them.

Bathing and dressing for bed, Kel fell asleep quickly but the knot in her stomach had yet to ease. There was something amiss with the reasons that they had gone from moderately rich to desperately poor…

X X X X X X X

The next day, Neal had to use the longest stride he could to keep up with his half running friend. He could hardly ever get over the fact that Kel was almost as tall as he was. She was also still growing. Her spirits that day seemed low, and she held a velvet case but he didn't question her. Kel did queer things every so often and he did not pressure her into speaking. She would tell him in due time, and their maid was trailing almost directly behind them. That was probably another reason for her silence.

They reached a small merchant's shop and inside were quite a lot of jewelry. Neal knew what was in the case that she held. Jewelry and she was selling it for unknown reasons. He would ask her in a moment, but for now their maid was right there, merely a shadow nearby but with attentive ears.

"Tabitha," Kel looked at the maid, "We'll be in here for awhile if you wish to look around, or go do business," it was a message that the maid got. She curtsied and hurried away and Kel stepped to the desk.

"Hello Keladry. What brings you down here without your sisters," Neal realized that the man knew Kel, and that was why she was at ease.

"I want a bit of pocket money that my parents won't give me," That was a lie for Neal knew that Ilane almost always gave Kel the money she wanted. She was the least expensive child they had, "I'm selling some jewelry I have that I have no need for," the man nodded.

"You were never one for finery but I'm sure it'll be worth something," he responded and she nodded opening the case.

Kel laid the necklace out and the rings. She watched as he inspected them, and his eyes seemed surprised at the worth of them. Kel knew that the necklace was pure silver and finely fashioned. She wouldn't tell him though for he would accuse her of being a liar or tying to cheat him out. She was aware that Neal stood next to her, and was watching him as closely as she was.

"These are quite fine necklaces," his voice was hesitant, "Twenty gold nobles for the ring, and forty gold nobles for the necklace," he was overpricing it. Neal could tell from the way he glared at him briefly to keep him silent. He must know something or suspect something. He watched as Kel struggled to accept him and she finally nodded. He handed the coins over and took the jewelry.

Kel waited a few moments as though waiting for him to tell her he wanted his things back but he didn't. He went about his business and Kel started to look at the things in the shop. The things she could buy, but she also couldn't. The money was for her parents and she wanted it to go to them. They needed it far more then she did, she was sure. She also knew that Adie and Orie needed it as well because they thrived after court life while she was content to ride around, and swim and do active things without worrying about society. Yet, she was still drawn in by her family to do as others dictated.

Kel left the shop, meeting Tabitha and they walked home in silence. He could feel the tension on her and knew she was probably regretting the decision and telling herself something. They finally reached Mindelan house and they stepped inside. Kel lead him into a parlor and no one was in which didn't surprise him. Kel had a knack for bending the rules and Ilane and Piers had a knack for pretending it didn't happen.

"I have something for you to read and tell me what you think," Kel looked a bit off and he nodded. She handed him a series of papers and he began. The hand writing was neat and readable he noted.

Whilst Neal read Kel paced. She wasn't sure if it had been the right decision to sell the things. Forty gold nobles and twenty gold nobles were a lot. That was sixty gold nobles, something she hadn't had in her life. She shuddered briefly, because the fact that in her purse was a lot of money scared her. She felt a bit off and stretched her muscles. Neal's eyes scanned the pages, and there was a small laugh which made her feel better. She was not sure if it was funny or if it was plain stupid. Her writing made her a bit off centered at times. Waiting he finally looked up finished.

"I rather liked it. You should get it published in the newspaper," he spoke in a refined tone and she glared briefly. At times, Neal used his "educated" tone just to irritate her because he knew how much it frustrated her.

"Should I? Will they pay me?" she asked determined to find if they would.

"Certainly. May I ask why you are so intent on getting money all of a sudden?" he asked frowning. Kel was not a greedy person, nor was she selfish. She may be a tomboyish sort, but she was selfless and kind.

"I suppose I'll have to explain," her tone was rather flat, and she looked dejected, "We're and this is quoting my father, over our head in debts," This startled him, "I suppose someone's been using money we don't have and no one will admit it. I'm not a man, and they won't hire me for horses and I cannot disguise myself. I'll marry someone old and rich, give my parents money from the jewelry and the writing and be glad to have helped in some way,"

Neal stood there silently, brooding. There was a slight silence in him before he looked at Kel a new steady determination in his eyes. This scared her, for when Neal became steady he was plotting something and usually they didn't end very pleasant. She waited for him to say something but he didn't.

"Well. You've got a good plan other then the marrying someone old and rich. I'm sure there are young and rich people about. Anyway, did you hear the news?" this time he was the one who looked dejected. She shook her head, unsure what Neal was talking about, "Yuki was asked to be escorted by Vinson Genlith! The coward knew I was intent on asking her, and rushed off to invite her to her presentation ball," Neal was now glaring at the floor as though in a temper, "He also knows that I wish to marry her eventually if she'll have me," Kel grinned slightly.

"Well Neal, you'll just escort me and dance with her. It'll be better, for we usually loose sight of our escorts as the night goes on. I'll go home with Orie and my mother, for my father isn't going and then you'll just have to escort Yuki home for Vinson will find something else to waste time with," there was a wicked grin on her face as she told him that.

"You would do something like that. You'll probably go and distract him," Neal was now smiling at her as she nodded.

They bid the time talking of useless things like she had with Yuki. They decided they would go to the ball together but loose sight and have to find someone else they knew. Kel escorted Neal to the front door and smiled to herself. Life may be poorer, and a bit sadder but indeed it was nicer having a chance to use her strengths to get money even if it was embarrassing.

A/N: This definitely wasn't my favorite chapter of the ones that I've done so far. But, I really do like writing this story too and btw the currency in this is different. Like sixty gold nobles is like equal to thirty dollars now times (or thirty whatever your currency is). But, I'm trying to make this as Victorian centered as possible and it will be more so in the next chapters. As will her tomboyish stunts that I'll add in. And Dom, he'll be in the next chapter too.


	3. Chapter 3

Romancing Mr. Masbolle

Chapter 3-

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Upon riding into Corus, Domitan Masbolle was shocked to see how busy the streets where. Ladies were shopping for hats and laces, and men were striding and speaking in low tones about mistresses and gambling. There were commoners running their shops or just running about in general and he was assured that this was normal. He had not been to Corus for some time and was glad that he was back. The busyness of it all was quite pleasing.

Domitan or what he preferred to be called Dom, was in a hurry though, making the crowded streets a nuisance. He wanted to get to his cousin Neal's house before midday and it seemed that was not happening. He had plenty of things to discuss with him. At the moment, he was forced to keep his horse reined in because of a ladies carriage before him. That was another thing that irritated him was because ladies were "helpless" causing their carriages to move quite slow. As he guided his gelding around them he nodded as was proper to them and continued down the lane.

Finally, he reached the Queenscove's city house. It was beautifully built and he smiled slightly. The richness of their family showed there, and he gazed at it with appreciation. The house had never failed to impress him and today it was quite more so for being gone so long. The butlers were wary of him at first before he reminded them of one of the pranks that he and Neal had pulled in their youth. The butler immediately let him threw with a reproachful look making Dom grin.

Dom was instructed to find the green parlor. That particular parlor held funny memories of tormenting Neal's sister, or some other relative. Dom didn't particularly like most of his relatives. He liked Neal, Duke Baird, his mother, and Neal's mother just fine but he did not like his own brothers and sisters. He had found middle ground with his father, for although he was the younger son his father was more interested in leaving him the estates and money over his brother Nicholas.

Dom opened the door to the parlor and smiled slightly. Neal was sitting, brooding in a chair but everything was exactly the same. The tables, the china, the green walls, the fireplace, and the bookshelf were all in the same place as when he left. He liked that best. His own mother would rearrange furniture between everyone's visits, never having a steady home. Dom knew she was deluding herself into thinking that people didn't notice. Almost everyone did. That's when Dom noticed himself that Neal was not behaving like his usual self.

Typically his cousin would launch himself into greetings and a long display of how "marvelous" he was but now, Neal sat before him listlessly. Dom waited a few moments to see if Neal would acknowledge his presence or if he would have to remind him that he was there. He knew from letters that Neal had been dying to see him for some unknown reason. From his sister's letters, he had a good friend named Keladry Mindelan. If Dom remembered correctly, she was a slight girl with dark brown hair and green eyes who was intelligent but there wasn't anything more coming to mind. OF course the description fit almost every court lady he could think of. They all fell under blue eyes with blonde hair, or brown hair with green eyes or the occasional grey eyes with red hair. He hadn't notice anyone out of the system they seemed to be born in.

"Neal," he touched his shoulder, "Hello,"

"Hello Dom," Neal looked up down his eyes still had a bit of a downcast side, "How were your travels? And where have you been by the way. My last letter reached Scanra but it wasn't responded to," Neal was now vividly remembering why he was irritated with his cousin. Dom grinned and shrugged sitting down in front of him.

"Oh, here and there. Scanra was particularly nasty." he commented, "It seems that they aren't as happy as us people here. I've been to Galla, Tusaine for a bit of awhile, and I spent a lot of time in the Copper Isles. Anyway I have a letter from a Merric Hollyrose who was stationed in Galla," he added handing his cousin one of the various letters he'd been asked by fellow nobles to give, "And one to Keladry too."

"Of course Merric would remember her request to have him send letters," replied Neal taking them and setting them on a table. Dom waited for Neal to start speaking again, sure that there was more for him to say but he got no answer.

"Well. How have my family and yours been?" Dom asked and Neal shrugged and began to speak slowly as though measuring every word spoken.

"Fine. My family has been anyway. Your mother has missed you terribly, and your siblings haven't really noticed. Your father's been speaking to Nicholas about yours inheriting but Nicholas hates you for it. He and his wife were leaning towards the money," he shook his head in obvious disdain, "They fight over it as if that's all they need in life,"

"Money is important but I don't' need my fathers. Travelling has been quite fun, and I've gotten a lot of money out of it," this seemed to interest Neal for he sat up quickly and looked at him curiously, bidding him to go on, "You see I did a lot of help to people in other countries and their overlord paid me," he watched as Neal's face fell slightly but he sat up quickly and began a more animated discussion with his cousin, for who despite all the current things in Neal's head mostly including Yuki and Kel was indeed important.

X X X X X X X

Kel stood before her parents who stared at her. Adie sat in a seat, down casted and not meeting any of their gazes while Conal stood leaning against the doorframe not a single emotion on his face and not because he had Yamani training. Because he just didn't care. Looking at Adie again, because she could not read Conal she stared at her for brief moments. Guilt, regret, pain, and embarrassment were flashing across her face. Next to Kel now stood Orie who was looking as confused as Kel felt, and Anders next to Orie was too looking a tad bit confused. Inness looked a bit disturbed as though he had already figured it out. It was a family meeting and Kel wasn't quite sure if she liked the sound of that.

"We have great matters to discuss." Piers said it calmly and looked about waiting. Ilane sat, hands folded in her lap and her posture straight and she looked directly at all her children. No matter how hard things got, Kel knew that her mother attempted to make the best she could for them. Now she was trying to act strict which did not come naturally to her.

"I have bad news," Piers said it a bit darkly and his gaze drifted to Adie and Conal before meeting Anders' eyes, "Adie," he prompted not even looking at her.

Adie stood up, and reached into her belt purse. She set a necklace, the ugliest thing that Kel had ever seen, on the table. It was gold and glittering with a lot of rubies and emeralds. The thing was so gaudy and cheap that Kel frowned. If Adie wanted new jewelry she could have asked Kel for the stuff she had sold. Earlier that day she had given all the money to Ilane who did not question her daughter were she got it after she mumbled that she had a lot of extra stuff. Ilane knew that Kel did not use most of the stuff she owned and so did not press her. Adie at the moment looked so red in the face Kel feared she might start sobbing.

"I…I bought a necklace," she whispered mortified, "For sixty pounds." It was an equal amount to what Kel had made that day, "And…I bought more then that. I bought new fans, and a parasol and shoes, a new dress, a pair of diamond earrings, three silken scarves and two bottles of perfume,"

"Why?" Ilane asked simply. Kel knew she had already been through this and would now face her siblings.

"Because I wanted the necklace, and the parasol, and I needed the shoes and the earrings were just so pretty and the perfume, because I'm almost out of mine," Adie was desperate she sat there, "I hate being poor," silence.

"Conal," Piers said it firmly. Conal however he knew was going to be harder to crack. The man stared at him for moments but he looked like a boy. Piers waited and finally Conal looked at them. He didn't look too ashamed of himself, nor guilty or regretful. Adie looked shrunken in despair and Kel did not sympathize too much for her.

"I gambled," no one said anything. Gambling was one of the few things that their parents loathed and ruled against. They had a lot of freedom compared to other houses and to gamble behind their backs was horrible. It was then Kel began adding up her siblings costs. They had made them this poor, they had lost their money. Conal more then Adie but Adie had still helped for the necklace and the perfume were expensive. Everyone knew that perfume costs had gone up because of the lack of trade that had been stressed during the war zone.

No one spoke and Kel could see the fury in Orie's eyes, and the shame in Anders'. Inness was looking downwards but Kel could see him clenching his fists, she felt the same as Inness. She wanted to kill them while Orie would find other means to get revenge and Anders would let it go. They were all in a situation that no family like them should be in.

It would be silly in saying that they were a perfect family. They were far from it but Kel understood that they were mostly kind hearted people, generous and they did not hate each other. Kel had seen households where siblings hated each other and she could not stand it that way. She liked having her siblings at peace with her and she couldn't think of having it any other way. It would be quite difficult if they did for there was no possible way that Inness or Anders or Conal would leave. Kel knew she eventually would move out of her parent's house but until then it would be hard to live with hating her siblings.

When they were dismissed, Kel smoothed a hand unconsciously over her skirts. To say that she was in a placid mood would be wrong. She was underneath her mask of calmness furious. Kel labeled her sister as thoughtless the minute she realized what was happening. Adie was no more a heroine then Conal a gentlemen. Adie did not grasp being poor because Demadina set the example for her. She followed her sister's leadership and things had spiraled downwards.

Kel was sitting, her legs tucked neatly underneath her and she stared up at the sky. At the moment, she was surveying their garden. Roses bloomed slightly out of place in the darkness of the bushes they were in.

"Naught shall come of either of them," Anders limped slightly towards her. Kel looked up, slightly shocked by her brother's appearance. He took a seat, unbidden beside her and Kel shrugged dismissively.

"I have no forgiveness for them. No matter how cold hearted that sounds, at the moment I cannot forgive Adie and her injustice to our family," Kel's heart had always been in the right place, so Anders could see that she did not mean it. Her words were shaky and she looked a bit sad. Anders knew Kel wished that things were different, just like the rest of the family but she was the only one who really understood. Besides him and Inness, for they had known all along how broke they were, "And Conal, well I would not expect him to know better save the fact that he is a gentlemen of sorts and he's suppose to have more intelligence then female minds but apparently me and Orie have a better chance of saving this family then even he,"

"You must not loathe them," Anders said it gently, "You must be patient, or rather more patient then you already are. Adie will find her way and Conal will drift from us. He does not fit in a little box that mother has set up and neither do you, but you, you are careful when it comes to society and the snakes that control it. You know that their venom poisons the ears of their young, and you will stray from them. Adie is a lost cause, for her friends have pretty things and she wants pretty things and they'll make a toy out of her, and play doll with her. She'll be someone they can embarrass for their enjoyment so we shall do our best to guide her," Anders paused and Kel wondered briefly how he understood things like this before he continued.

"You are different from them. You understand this court better. Orie will learn slowly, and Conal will always be the odd one out. Mother will find a way not to place you in a little drawer like with Demadina, and me. But that is not what I've come to talk about," he stopped talking and Kel relaxed a bit.

It was odd, quite odd really to hear her brother speaking in this way. She was not used to Anders telling her about society since he spent most of his time telling her not to do things. She was always in trouble for something and to hear him compliment her and tell her that it was a good thing she was so loose with her properness, was different. He was not looking at her anymore, but merely staring out into the gardens like she had been momentarily before he had joined her. He struck up his voice again, and to Kel it was different this time wary.

"You're first season is almost here," he paused again. Kel knew he liked dramatic pauses and humored him by waiting with an impatient and eager look upon her face that she personally knew Anders saw right through. They both liked to pretend that they were like the rest of their family, "You must heed these words. They will try to drag you astray. Not the Queenscove's or the Kennan's but other houses. The Nond house may be ready to marry Adie but they won't, and I'm warning you they will not spare you. They will try to find faults, they will try to dig deep into you and pull out your weaknesses. They want you to fail because they want to promote their family," Kel knew he was being silly. She laughed and he frowned at her but she shrugged, "I will tell you one more thing. The girls there, well their vicious. You can be like them if you want but trust me you'll need all your wits to survive," he stood up and bid her goodnight startling her again.

Kel felt oddly calm about her brother's words, about their family's situation and about her writing. She was going to post them, because of Neal's encouraging words, and she was going to do it underneath K.M. like she had planned. Kel pondered this momentarily. She was taking sudden turns that she wasn't quite sure about. She had earlier that day taken her paper over to the News print and they had been delighted by it. They had enjoyed reading it immensely and had paid her a few gold nobles for it and would give her more later on if she kept writing. Her ideas flowed freely and she had a good time and Neal would be a good editor.

Again, it was odd how different her life was now. Understanding that they had no money but were doing their best had inspired a new part of her mind that she hadn't known she possessed. She'd taken a turn to become a better person she hoped.

X X X X X X X

The evening of the first ball for Kel's first season was quite exciting. Her mother and her sisters gathered around her, the gown that she had taken time to get together was sewn and she looked lovely. The whiteness of it, the silky smoothness felt good underneath her palm. Her sisters had brushed her hair until it glowed, and had piled it upon her head using her pearl hair rope to twine through it. She had on elbow length white gloves, and a pair of Orie's white slippers. Kel however protested when they attempted to put lip coloring on but no one said a word to her.

Neal was waiting downstairs and told her she looked "absolutely perfect" and she rolled her eyes. He complimented her making her sisters laugh. Orie and Adie were both going to this ball although it wasn't actually a ball. It was a party at Lady Arietta's house. Arietta was a heiress, who upon her grandfathers death would inherit a Duchess title. She was the most sought out woman of this season and Kel was amused by it.

Arietta had improved her temper. At first she had been a haughty, proud girl who had a sharp temper and her nose in the air. She had calmed down after a series of events had taken place humbling her. She was now a slight, sweet tempered and kind woman who felt the need to show generosity to every guest. She personally greeted everyone making Kel feel rather odd.

Upon reaching Arietta's house, Kel fixed her hair slightly and felt out of place immediately. Most of the girls were wearing colored gowns but immediately she saw Yuki who was with Vinson and she too was dressed in white. A few other girls such as Margarry Cavall were too dressed in white for their first season. Kel visibly relaxed and she and Neal stepped forward. Arietta greeted them with a wide smile and complimented Kel's hair.

Once inside the ball room Yuki joined Kel at her side whilst Vinson did whatever he was doing. Neal did not step away like most of the gentlemen did but stood there awkwardly as though waiting for someone or something to happen. Kel however left them to find someone she knew for she recalled a conversation she'd had with Neal. Neal shot her a furious look but she just smiled and kept walking easily.

Orie found Kel who was gazing across the ballroom. She was evaluating everyone's looks that evening and a few amused her. Orie however did not find anything amusing but more of a reminder of their poverty. Kel laughed whenever she called it poverty because it was hardly that. They had money, they had a house and they had clothing and food. It was nothing that some of the commoners lived like and Kel found it highly entertaining whenever Orie claimed it to be that.

"See anyone you are aquatinted with?" Orie whispered lightly to Kel who nodded.

"Arietta, Margarry, and I believe that's one of the Stone Mountain girls with her brother Joren," Kel whispered back. They stood side by side now, looking almost completely similar save the eye color difference and the height. Kel was quite taller and Orie was slight and petite next to her.

Silence settled over them and Kel's gaze travelled to Adie. Adie was enjoying herself immensely and Kel's eyes widened. She was not wearing the red dress she had been wearing earlier but was dressed in a low cut, tight green gown of the finest cloth Kel had ever seen. She gaped at her sister, quite the opposite of what one might think. She did not find Adie very pleasant and was embarrassed. Turning to Orie she showed her Adie.

"Oh…Oh my," Orie was speechless for the moment before turning to Kel looking miserable, "If her mother-in-law to be see's her she'll never let Adie into the family! We must stop her," she whispered mortified back but Kel shook her head looking slightly sullen.

"We cannot for there would be shouts and screams herd between us. Adie must dig herself out of this one alone. She's become a plaything for her friends and I cannot nor will I get involved. You can stop her if you like but Orie…I love Adie, truly I do but she's become too involved with this life. No one will deter her after Demadina forced those ideas into her heads," there was a sad tone in Kel's voice, and Orie squeezed her head. Adie and Kel had never been close but the sight of losing ones sister visibly was hard to endure.

Kel attempted to enjoy her first known ball. She did not speak openly though and found herself often by herself for company. Orie had been taken to by the Hannalof's and Adie was nothing to Kel anymore but a shadow of her sister. Neal was dancing with Yuki, she was sitting alone and she had no desire to dance anyway. Things had taken another turn, this time leaving her quite lost. Her older sister was being taken away and although Kel was not overly fond of her it left her feeling slightly empty. She had not noticed how much Adie's calm personality had meant to her until she saw her being a toy.

"You're Keladry Mindelan, right?" a voice soft and cold said from behind her. Kel turned around to face Joren of Stone Mountain. He was handsome in his own way but Kel had never truly felt anything for him other then a slight surprise at his unearthly beauty.

"Yes, and you're Joren Stone Mountain if I recall," she commented and her eyes travelled towards where Neal was standing but neither he nor Joren took any notice of her desperation to escape. She had no over fondness for him and she knew that he held no fondness for her family.

"Yes, that's me," it was said in an arrogant almost "I'm better then you" tone. Kel remembered why she had always hated him and merely nodded and was horrified when he spoke his next sentence, "Would you care to dance?" there was no way out of it.

"Of…Of course," she smiled as best she could and he lead her out to the dance floor. She was grateful however that it was a short dance being struck up…

X X X X X X X

Dom and Neal stood side by side looking out over the dancers. Dom did not see anyone he knew amongst them until he spotted Joren of Stone Mountain twirling someone who looked vaguely familiar around. He tapped Neal's shoulder and questioned him. Neal turned a slight flush as though horrified and embarrassed at the same time.

"Dancing with Joren Stone Mountain would be Keladry Mindelan. Of course me being so distracted by you and Yuki took no notice of her obvious need of help and has left her with him," there was a slight disgust in his tone as he said Joren's name, "He doesn't like the Mindelan family and now he's dancing with their youngest and eligible daughter, who is lucky that she is so out of the grasps of society right now,"

"Out of the grasps of society?" Dom frowned at his cousin wondering if he had drunk a bit too much. The sentence made no sense to Dom as society was not a real thing so much as a title.

"Yes. These Dowager ladies could say whatever they liked about her and Kel would not care so much as prove her worth to them in an unseemly manner which would greatly impress them but greatly mortify everyone else." Neal's voice was steady and Dom frowned at him. He had known that Kel would always be the free spirited one of their family because when she was fourteen she had recklessly jumped a fence that had been too high for her to jump. He remembered because Neal had shouted after her but still she'd guided the horse and he had leapt over it almost as if she had asked and he had complied.

Dom watched Kel as she danced with the Stone Mountain boy. He had always over looked her as though she had always been there. Now he was really seeing her. She had always been more intelligent and fun to talk to. Now she had grown up and was really quite a good looking girl. He hoped she had a good marriage because she was too kind hearted and pure to have a cold one. He could see the catty gazes amongst the girls but he knew they didn't dare say anything to Kel. She had a sharp gaze and noticed little details others didn't. Almost like Neal except Neal was never there when you tried to find him but he always knew what was happening except well that night.

Again, Dom was shocked that he had always overlooked her. She wasn't someone he would marry oh no but she was someone he would converse with. She was delightful in a way and watching her he decided he would dance with her. No, he couldn't marry because he did not find anyone he truly wanted to. He would have to marry eventually he knew but at the moment it was fine for him to flirt and dance and do what he wished.

When the dance ended Kel escaped quickly towards Neal. She was not impressed by Joren Stone Mountain although he seemed quite impressed with himself. He had been arrogant and not very smart. He had hardly had any vocabulary and she found him quite rash. However she gave him credit for not doing anything towards her that was unseemly. That was a point in the good side of him. He was not like some other gentlemen luckily.

Kel reached Neal's side within seconds and waited for him to speak. He sent her the most apologetic look that she had never thought him capable of. Neal was brilliant, sarcastic, funny, and a pain in the arse in general but he hardly ever apologized. Not because he was rude but merely because he was not one for apologizes that he didn't mean. Today however, he was sorry and she could tell.

"Hello Keladry," a smooth tone said from behind her. She jumped slightly, startled and turned around.

"Hello Domitan," she nodded to him. He was still as handsome and charming as before with dark hair and brilliant blue eyes. Still broad shoulder, and strong and taller then anyone she'd ever seen save Lord Raoul Goldenlake who she'd met a few times. He had to be the tallest man alive in her opinion. Gazing over Domitan she realized he hadn't changed very much, "How do you do?" politeness was a good point.

"Well thank you. How do you do?" this was a teasing voice and she raised an eyebrow at him making him raise one in return.

"Fine I believe," Kel shrugged and turned to spot Neal hurrying off to dance with Yuki. This made her grin to herself and she wasn't startled when conversations with Dom ended for a few moments. They did not know each other quite well and the only thing they shared in common was Neal who had left them.

"You believe?" he frowned slightly, "How can you believe your fine. It's either you are or your not,"

"Or you can be in the center," she pointed out with a small grin, "A happy median,"

Dom had forgotten her unreasonable reasons for what she said. When he'd left she had been a happy child that Neal had been overly fond of. No, perhaps she hadn't been a child but she had seemed quite childlike. There had been nothing overly mature about her back then but now, well now she was more mature then most of the ladies. No, that was wrong she had been more then mature for her age she had never been like a lady and she still wasn't. Dom gazed at her and shook his head. Kel had grown up into a lady. She was tall though; he noted and had a sturdy figure. She had the same thick mousy brown hair and dreamers' hazel eyes although her demeanor was down to earth. He knew however almost everyone got lost in their daydreams at least a few times in their life and she was not excluded in that.

At the same time Dom was studying Kel, Neal was studying both of them. His dance with Yuki had ended a few moments ago and they were both now watching Kel and Dom talk. Kel was animated and Dom was grinning. Neal frowned slightly; they looked perfectly matched for some reason. Yuki at his side was gazing steadily at them as well.

"They would be perfect together," she murmured aloud and Neal looked at her and then them. Oh yes, yes they would indeed.

**A/N: I'm not quite sure if this is any better in attempting (badly) at making things go smoother and not to fast but if things were happening all too rapidly I apologize. I wasn't quite sure how to make it so that all these things fitted into a chapter without making the chapter super long. Which would not work out very well because I'm not trying to make the chapters short but I don't' want so much stuff happening in them that its hard for me to remember what happened (and for ppl reading it). **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Neal had great ideas. He knew that, and he knew others knew that but for some reason no one accepted that. At the moment, he knew this certain idea would in fact impress several of his family members. If he could find the right time to tell them. At the moment, he was working on telling his father of his ingenious plan.

AT the moment however, Duke Baird was sitting behind his desk reviewing papers. Although he had been heir to a lot of money, he had decided to become a doctor. A worthy thing in Neal's opinion as he had attempted to do so but had dropped it and at the moment was relearning his past from his father. He would never qualify as a doctor but he would be able to help in a situation that needed it.

Neal watched as finally his father looked up and looked straight at him. Patience was something that Duke Baird was never without and Neal sighed. If he wanted to sit in his fathers study all day then his father would let him. He waited a few more moments and Duke Bair continued to wait.

"Do you wish to know what would be about as perfect as the peaceful realms?" Neal asked waiting. His father stared at him no shock on his face for he had learned to expect the unexpected from his son.

"No Nealan I don't. I believe you are going to tell me," this was not a question and Neal nodded. He again waited a moment before answering.

"Keladry Mindelan and Domitan Masbolle, yes my cousin Domitan," silence. Duke Baird seemed to be letting this sink in and was carefully watching his son. There was nothing quite as bad as Neal forcing two people together. He however considered the pairing that his son had somehow put together by himself. Keladry Mindelan was a pretty, enduring, intelligent young woman who was more reckless then any solider. Domitan was however gallant in his own ways, handsome, intelligent, a flirt, and humorous. He could not see them together for Kel was down to earth and steady with dreams, and Dom was loose and open with his happiness. There was nothing the same about them and that, well that may be something that drew them together.

"Well. Are you going to plan something? Or are you going to let it be," Duke Baird knew the answer as did Neal who did not even look at him as he stepped away. His father knew what he was going to do and that was that. There was no "Neal, think before you act," and he took that as a good sign.

Neal left his father and was wondering how on earth he was going to get is stubborn friend and his idiotic cousin together.

X X X X X X X

The day after the ball found Kel writing furiously on her desk. She didn't bother to glance up when her sister entered the room, nor when she left. Orie had been going in and out all day doing chores. The maids had more work on their hands since the dismissing of a few of them and Orie and Adie had enlisted to help them. Kel, everyone knew was the worst at doing anything but carrying heavy things and occasionally folding linens which she detested and left it up to the rest of them.

That evening they were supposed to talk as a family and Kel truly did not find it as delightful as Orie and Adie. Kel no longer sat or did anything with Adie. She had detached herself from her sister which was not hard to do seeing as they had never truly liked each other. Orie remained steadfast in her views of her siblings. They had done wrong, and they realized it. Kel did not believe that Adie realized the full extent of the damage she had done. Her mother and father slaved over every expense, and worked in secret for if society found out then it would be a scandal. Inness was rejoining the army for a pension fund to give to his parents eventually.

"Kel," someone called but Kel was too into her writing. The news paper wanted just about any article or story they could get for people were lagging in buying their stories. Kel wrote anything that came to mind and they paid a bit for it. She'd written an article on how the balls had extended unspoken rules that seemed to have been a source of a lot of gossip. Everyone had seen the article or had been told about it and they had laughed, agreed, and talked all about it. Kel was amused by this, "Don't you wish to come speak to all of us?"

Orie stood neat and prim in her doorway. She looked like the same girl she had when she was Adie's pet. She was like all the rest of the ladies now. Prim, proper, obedient, and she didn't speak her real thoughts unless prompted by other people. Adie had trained her and trained her good.

"No," Kel answered calmly, levelly looking at her sister's form, "No I don't' think I will,"

"Oh Kel you can't still be bitter about Adie and Conal's mistake," never before had Orie said such a thing to Kel because she had claimed she understood but now it was apparent she didn't.

"Yes Orie. I can be," Orie sat on Kel's bed tucking her knees up, and her skirts falling neatly around them. Kel noted that when Orie was away from Adie she was able to be herself and relax her manners.

"I'll tell you something. I'm getting married as is Adie. Father and Mother made the arrangements," Kel froze her pen carefully above the paper. She turned, setting it down and looked straight into her sisters face. Orie was gazing levelly back and Kel flushed guiltily. Orie was getting married and here she was to pig headed to go downstairs and sit with her family, to enjoy what she had left with them. It wasn't like Orie would truly be gone forever but she would be gone in another sense. Orie had always gone swimming with her, and they had always found ways to go to town but now she would not be able to do that.

"When?" she asked softly, waiting for Orie's answer. Orie grinned slightly at her.

"Oh not for another few months," she said it carelessly but there was a slight edge to her voice, "Adie's getting married in two months, so mine will be in…three to four months from now," that still wasn't a lot of time.

"We'll make the best of it. Now come on, let's…go see the rest of them," Kel's opinion of her family hardly changed. She loves her parents, respected Anders and Inness, despised Conal, Patricine was her early married sister now living in the Yamani court, Demadina had barely any influence over Kel and they had exchanged pleasantries and of course a few sisterly moments but other then that Kel felt no warmth towards her, Adie was well Adie her older beautiful sister, Orie was her closer sister, and her younger brother was still her younger brother. Avinar was himself, an intelligent, wonderful boy who Kel usually did not speak to. Her family had one of everything. Anders, Inness, and Conal were knights, Avinar was a scholar, and the girls save Kel were ladies and their cousin as a priest. Their cousin had lived with them for such a long time when Kel was younger that he was a good memory save the fact she could not recall his name. No one spoke about him very much for although he was a respected and valued family member he had brought trouble with him in the form of his parents disliking his being a priest and her parents supporting him. It had caused a rift between the two families that had never truly healed.

Kel and Orie approached the family parlor. Their mother had decided that they had had enough of the stuffy study but Kel preferred it to the bright and cheery parlor. It was a place for ladies to sit and gossip and sew. Kel wanted the study with its books, pens, and parchment. She wanted the stables too, for that was where she truly wanted to be. When she entered the room they looked up.

"Good evening," Ilane's voice was soft and cheerful. Piers sat in an armchair, Adie was on the floor before him. Vorinna and Anders were both sitting in separate chairs, their children up in the nursery. Ilane was sitting next to Piers and before her sat Avinar. Inness and his wife too had their separate chairs whilst Conal leaned against the wall. Kel and Orie sat down in their proper spots. Kel would take the corner while Orie sat next to Adie who handed her sewing to Orie. Orie would inspect it, Kel would read, Ilane and Piers would talk and Inness would play chess with Avinar. Vorinna would get up and go and check the children while Anders did letter writing. The Mindelan family followed their habits religiously but on that certain day they all sat not exactly relaxed and not exactly stiff.

Kel pulled her book off the shelf but did not read. Inness and Avinar had their chess set out but they did not play. Adie and Orie had their sewing but they did not sew. The same was for Anders and his letters and for Vorinna for she was standing now but not moving. Piers finally looked up and waved a hand for Vorinna to remain seated. She did so just like a dog, sitting obediently not thinking for herself yet again.

Kel waited for her father to speak. He did not look at any of them. She heard him shift and finally he gathered up his breath to continue to speak.

"We're not any closer to control yet," it was a simple sentence that caused all of them to stiffen. Kel kept her head downwards, her hair falling forward to block her face as to not see who she was blaming. She did not want to fight about no; she just wanted it to become the way it used to be, before trying to help that man. That was what Kel referred to her father's friend as. That man, because he was nothing to them anymore happy with his family and rich as anyone else in their world. It was the Mindelan's fault for letting him get there, they should have stopped giving him an income once he was back on his feet but no Piers didn't want him to fall to pieces so they'd continued and wasted their money on it and Kel was not mad at them for it. She was mad at that man for letting them continued to do it. They had done a good thing, and that was what had counted until now where they were moneyless.

Kel watched as Adie smoothed her skirts uncomfortably, and Vorinna did not move or make a sound. Kel knew that Vorinna was mature enough to handle this but she did not count on her acting that way for long. Vorinna would return to her selfish, inability to care ways. She had money and she did not care about the Mindelan's situation because it did not truly affect her. Her father doted upon his only daughter. Orie shifted uncomfortable and Conal did not meet anyone's eyes, nor did he try not to. He merely stared ahead unconcerned as long as his own pleasures were secure. Inness and Avinar were both looking highly uncomfortable neither one of them very keen on sharing ideas on how to get money respectably.

"Adie and Orie are marrying into the Nonds and Hannahlofs. They are both good strong rich families," Ilane mended the situation slightly, "Tilaine's dowry has not yet fully been paid off and that will help smooth things over. Demadina said she'll sponsor Kel for her season and Patricine kindly offered a place in her household for any of the children if they need it. Not as a servant but as a guest and they can remain there as long as possible. I would prefer not to have to go through with that for she lives far away," Ilane was being calm and practical and Kel admired her mother for it. Any other court woman would be screaming about not having money but her mother took it as though it happened to everyone and everyday. Ilane was not a perfect person in Kel's opinion but she did have the highest qualities, kindness, generosity, and intelligence. She was never demanding, she was never impatient and she never said a harsh word against her children unless they truly deserved it.

"I suppose I'll be married before my seasons over," Kel looked at her mother expectantly. She knew it was true, that she would be married soon and she hoped that it would be a good even marriage. She did not know if she could handle marrying an older man for Kel was too much spirited to be held by someone so much older.

"Yes Kel," Piers answered instead of Ilane but his gaze too held pity for his daughter. Although they knew it was wrong and they never spoke of it Kel was the prized one of their family. She was what others would call strange but they called extraordinary.

Kel nodded and continued to read. For the time being she would let the older ones discuss it and then add in her own money. She still had a lot of writing ahead of her and a morning ride tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kel saddled Peachblossom hurriedly at dawn. That night's talking had made her even more sure that she should use all the freedom she had at the moment. She quickly tugged the reins and forced him to walk forward with her and finally she was outside the gates and mounted quickly.

She first started out at a trot. The steady rhythm of him underneath her was a comfort and a place to think. At dawn, no one was in the streets and she trusted Peachblossom more then she should. He could kill her if he wanted to but instead he was good to her as she was to him.

The reins felt neat inside her hands, the leather ripped her hands often to pieces but at the moment she needed that. She nudged him with her heels forward, and he took off. She felt her body move with him in time and she smiled. The steady beat of his hooves against the stone could make her smile and relax in any situation. He snorted with every stride and she leaned forward, entangling her fingers in his mane. She knew it was stupid, that leaning forward would give him a reason to stop for she was no longer in control but she wanted to. She felt his legs take an extra long stride and she closed her eyes guiding him forward without any knowledge of where they were going.

When she opened them the air was making her hair fly out behind her and she was smiling now. She had no need to care where she was going. Peachblossom's muscles worked beneath her and she watched as his leg muscles shifted across his skin and she patted him. Finally, she reined him in and sat deep in her saddle to make sure one that she didn't go flying and two that he actually stopped because her singles were there. He slid to a stop and she realized she was in town still and frowned. She was so sure she was going faster then that…

X X X X X X

Dom had been leaving the saddler when the shop keeper had warned him about the streets this early and to keep his eyes opened. He had no clue what he was talking about but heeded his words because he hadn't been home in so long. What the shop keeper had been talking about was the sight of Keladry Mindelan astride a large gelding galloping through the streets.

On any other day, Dom would dismiss this but today he found it perplexing. Deciding to follow her, at a slower pace naturally he did so. When he finally reached her stopping point he found her dismounted on the ground skirts billowing around her. He slid behind a shadow to watch her instead of going forward like a normal person would. She was muttering to herself and glaring at the buildings and the sight made him smile. She was such a queer girl.

She stood eventually and took the reins of the gelding patting his neck and swinging on as naturally as a man could. Her skirts she tucked around her legs but not before he noticed the leggings underneath and grinned. It was just like her to still wear men's clothing even though she was so much older. When she was younger she'd run about in breeches and a shirt with a skirt tucked over it not caring what people thought. She still did, he was sure.

He watched as she moved the horse forward and noticed she had an excellent riding seat. She moved with her horse instead of against it and he followed her at a leisurely pace and smiled to himself. Keladry Mindelan was a very intriguing person.

**A/N: This took longer for me to post then I thought it would. It's been finished for a few days but I've been so busy blah. Anyway this was an okay chapter not the best in the world. **


	5. Chapter 5

RMM Chapter 5-

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Neal stood before his cousin holding a newspaper. Dom had never seen Neal read a newspaper with so much energy but did not comment. It was probably an article that only Neal himself would find interesting. He waited patiently before Neal looked up. Neal was looking at Dom and Dom realized there was a calculating look in his eyes making him worried. When Neal planned something things often went a bit out of control, and after travelling for so long Dom didn't truly want to do anything exciting. Maybe.

It all depended on what Neal had planned. Sometimes Neal could be ingenious and other times…less then that. Neal was a character indeed, Dom thought silently watching his cousin pace and read at the same time. He watched as his cousin returned to the newspaper before handing it to Dom.

"Read what's written underneath the name K.M.," he instructed cheerfully and Dom nodded ignoring his cousin's dramatic sigh.

_ Why Ladies Marry Rich_

Dom stared at the title before reading. It was quite interesting however, and it wasn't a factual article as he had first thought. It was almost completely made up out of whoever's head. The main character was a middle class girl whose family had money and it wasn't boring at all. She seemed lively and somehow reminded him of Kel but he ignored those thoughts and continued on. When he finished he realized he would have to read the newspaper more and more because it was only the beginning.

"So?" Neal prompted and Dom stared levelly back.

"So what?" Dom asked enjoying Neal's obvious lack of self control as irritation and exasperation crossed his face. Finally he looked straight at Dom.

"Did you or did you not like the story my simple minded cousin," Neal proclaimed bowing to him. Dom frowned at Neal before answering.

"I did," Dom replied and Neal nodded as though enjoying this very much. Dom studied him because Neal always made entertainment especially when he was trying to think. He scrunched his face up in an unseemly manner and sometimes talked under his breath like a madman. Dom waited knowing that if he interrupted him, he would be irritated.

Neal was pacing. How to tell Dom in a general manner…He closed his eyes before meeting Dom's curious gaze, and he smiled. Simply that is. He'd just mention Adalia's marriage for she had met Dom several times and they had seemed taken. Then he would talk about Orie's. Dom would ask why they were married so quickly together and Neal would have an excuse to explain their situation.

"Adalia Mindelan is getting married as is Oranie," Neal remarked casually and stared at his cousin who looked up startled.

"Adie and Orie are getting married?" Neal nodded and he frowned, "Why?" Neal grinned to himself, pleased that at least one of his plans had worked.

"Because the Mindelan's are having money problems and they are forced to relying on marriages to get a bit more, and not to mention various other ways. No Dom not unseemly manners but Piers has gone back to work, Inness is rejoining the army or some such thing and the girls are all doing what they can. Seamstress work, I daresay since none of them are even a speck out of place," Dom sighed. He knew that his cousin was exaggerating the girl's proper behavior. They were not improper but Orie and Kel did not always keep in place. Adie was a model lady but the other two had their moments. Kel more then Orie, he knew from letters and seeing it.

"Yes well. I hope that things go well for them," Neal stared at his cousin briefly before nodding to himself.

"Kel will probably have to marry old," he sighed, "Break her spirit too," silence. Dom was thinking, Neal could see it, for his eyes were reflecting it and he had quietness around him. Perhaps he was thinking about Kel marrying old or some other such thing. But since it was Dom, Neal was not entirely sure that he could rely on his instincts.

"Shame," was Dom's only comment and this time Neal wanted to sigh at his cousin's inability to show compassion before Dom started again, "Truly is. All three of them, Adie included, have such elegance and grace I suppose you could state. Shame it happened to them. They don't deserve it," that was slightly better.

The two cousins started on a different discussion of the beginning part of the story that Neal had forced Dom to read. It was interesting, and Neal was proud of his friend for writing it and getting it in the newspaper for a lot of people would be interested in it. The title alone was enough to hook someone, or at least Neal thought so.

Dom picked up the newspaper again, and flipped to another page to read another article. He had never been one for daily news but he had been gone so long that he missed it. This article was shocking. It was completely about the Mindelan's and he found it quite offensive towards them. It spoke of the bankers concerns on their debts, and how they had little money and a lot of respect. Dom showed it to Neal who looked positively put out. He looked ready to protest but Dom finished reading it and relaxed slightly. There was some well wishing in it, although it was very rude. It only made the entire family more complicated though.

X X X X X X

Kel was at work on their house. She was not letting her entire family's poor spirits ruin their chances of surviving. If everyone became depressed she knew it would be hard to get back on top. Therefore, she was striving to get complete control over the household. The maids mostly listened to her and the housekeeper adored that she was helping them rally the entire house together.

Kel detested housework almost as much as she detested sewing. The gloves she had begun were unfinished, and she had no intention of ever picking them up again. Solely because she had been doing a good deed for her sister did not mean killing her hands in the process. So, she had decided to fold and dust. It was simple, easy, and hard to mess up.

Orie did the stitching with Vorinna, Adie and their other sisters-in-laws took over cleaning the carpets and getting the maids to do more wash work. None of this though, inspired anyone else in the household. Kel felt irritated that she had wasted an entire day cleaning when both her parents were shut up in the study doing money counts, her brothers were foolishly out in the stables and no one else was inclined to do anything. Kel decided though that since she had not finished the gloves she should finish her household work.

So by the evening, when dinner time came around she was exhausted. She had no idea that housework was that hard and felt awful for the servants. Waiting on someone would be hard, and although the Mindelan's respected their servants it still wasn't the same gratitude they would get from her. She understood the work they put into it, and how nice they made the house. They had truly liked their master and mistress and Kel felt lucky for she'd seen mistreated servants.

When Neal arrived at her house with his cousin in tow, Kel felt like falling down onto the ground and begging for mercy. Instead she plastered a polite smile that both of them saw right through on her face, and she and Orie showed them to the parlor. Their parents did not complain nor did they come out of their study and Kel did not pressure them to. They had important business to attend and she would leave them to it.

Orie chatted easily while Kel sat there deep in thought. She knew that it was rude but did not mind so much. Neal knew her to well to be angry and Dom hardly knew her so it wasn't as though they had anything to say to each other, for all Kel had secretly thought about him for most of her life. She half listened to Orie's conversation but none of it was truly appealing and Kel felt slightly bad for the other two. Orie did not mean to be such a bore, she was truly enthusiastic about what she was speaking of, but neither of them seemed prone to be the same.

"Did either of you go riding today?" Kel questioned randomly. Orie waited patiently, as she knew that Kel was doing what she usually did. Random outspoken words before silence of memorizing, analyzing and thinking, and she would fill the silence was useless words.

"Yes," Neal nodded, "This morning, about two hours past dawn," Neal was grateful that Kel had saved him for all he knew Orie was trying to be pleasant he did not care one wit about the price of silk. His family took care of that, and it was of no interest to him but he knew that hard times had fallen on the family and they cared very much indeed about the price of silk.

"I saw you riding," Dom commented slowly, "Early one morning the other day," Orie looked horrified and Kel pleased.

"Kel you didn't!" Orie protested, "Mama told you not to," Orie had shown a different streak, but habit came as it always did and Kel shrugged.

"I told myself which rules I would break and which I would keep and that was one that I decided to break," she commented and Orie nodded. She would not dig any deeper into the subject. There a time and a place to berate her sister for her actions.

"Where were you going? You stopped, as though shocked at where you were," Dom asked looking at her as though attempting to figure her out. Kel did not like that but forced herself not to sharpen her gaze. She thought about it momentarily knowing that all of them would spot a lie from her.

"I wanted merely to escape the bounds of the city," she commented waving a hand, "I did not succeed and it irritated me. I felt too closed in," the last comment was more of Kel's way of speaking and Dom was watching her.

"You felt too closed in?" Orie asked, "Why not just walk outside and breathe the fresh air? Well, you've always done things a different way," and she always would.

They drank their tea in silence, before more useless talking came up. Orie was good at filling the silence and even engaged Neal in a conversation but eventually they left. Kel felt bad for them because she knew that Orie had probably bored them whilst she was off in her mind, thinking of life and how the next bit of her writing was going to go. Things got complicated too fast and she was also quite tired at the moment. Bidding Orie goodnight she went upstairs to sleep. IT was going to be a long day the next day.

X X X X X X X

Kel arrived at the newsprint shop just as it opened. She handed the owner her writing and he paid her. It was as they always did. He read the chapter and smile, amused and happy with it and told her their sales had gone up thanks to her. They talked for several moments on other articles but he was not interested in them so much as hers. Kel promised to have more as soon as she could. He handed her papers that she tucked underneath her arm and they walked away.

Kel stepped into the street. Her mind was clearly elsewhere. After Orie's rant, and telling their parents of her dawn rides, she'd been given a small but meaningful punishment. No riding unless accompanied by one of the Mindelan family members. She was horrified at the thought, but had no choice but to comply. Her mother had been a bit disappointed with her and her actions. Kel thought it was ridiculous that her mother would not expect her to behave that way but she herself felt slightly guilty. She loved her mother, and respected her. She also knew all the rules they were setting up were for her benefit and their family's. It just wasn't Kel's personality to follow the rules all the way. She had to have some freedom otherwise she would feel like she was about to choke.

"Good afternoon," turning, Kel was greeted by the sight of Seaver Tasride. Smiling, she stepped forward.

"On leave from the army?" she asked cheerfully, "Oh and good afternoon," she added.

"On leave for the birth of my newest sibling," Seaver smiled at Kel's astounded face. She had heard that Seaver's mother had died a few months back, had attended the funeral but she did not know his father had remarried, "None of my current siblings are quite happy and his new wife's a witch,"

"Oh pass on my sympathies and in private," Kel said smiling slightly, "It's a terrible thing for them to endure. How young is his wife?" Kel watched as Seaver glanced down the street warily making her wary herself.

"She claims she's twenty five to public, to make it a little less scandalous but everyone knows the truth. She's seventeen," Kel froze in utter shock. She stared at him. Seaver nodded and she leaned forward carefully.

"I won't tell anyone. Not my sisters, or Neal or any of them but I will tell you this. If she's only seventeen she'll tire of your father and her sights will set on you, so I'd either get married or go back to the army," she leaned back and he nodded agreeing with her statements, "By the way, I would think the army is a better choice. I'd choose the army over marriage as it is,"

"I rather felt you would," Seaver grinned half heartedly to her before bidding her a good afternoon and leaving. She nodded to him and continued on her way.

To marry a seventeen year old at Seaver's father's age was disgusting. She had never accepted marriage to older men, but that was pushing the limits. If she had her guesses right she could determine which girl he'd married and it was probably from a very conservative family. They were well with sending their daughters to marry whoever pleased them. It was one difference between her family and theirs. Her parents may have to make a marriage like that for her but only because of their problems. She felt bad for whoever Seaver's father married, and she felt bad for his current living children. They would feel the pain of loosing their mother and then feel the new harsher pain of having someone their own age act as a step-mother. She knew that Seaver's sister was sixteen, and his other sister was fifteen. He had a lot of siblings, but she knew those two. Lilah and Lissy, both of them quite beautiful, intelligent girls who would hate their father's choice of a wife, as they probably knew her from court. It was probably someone they hated too, if Kel's guesses were right.

Smiling, Kel wondered if she could write about that or if Seaver would make the connection. She was not paying attention as she walked down the street her mind wondering. She realized that it was not the smartest thing she had done, and then found herself at the gates of her house. Sighing, she opened them and was not surprised to see Demadina's carriage outside and Adalia at her side walking up. Dema, as was her nickname, had her arm linked through Adie's and was probably telling her all sorts of stories about her lavish life.

Kel moved behind them, silent watching. More things to store she knew. Dema would be someone from her writings. Naturally she loved her sister, but at the moment she was feeding things to Adie and making her do stupid things for attention. Adie was getting married, and now if she heard more of Dema's tales, she'd do something outrageous and her betrothal and his family would reject her. Kel knew it was going to happen, and decided perhaps her mother or herself could throw off Dema's words.

When she entered the household she was not surprised in the least to see her family praising and talking excitedly to Dema. She was the only one who felt at odds with her. Kel sometimes felt like she was at odds with all of them save her parents. Orie stood at her side, and Kel felt her lean forward.

"Sooner or later they'll have to notice you. When Adie and I are gone, they'll wonder why Kel spends so much time writing. They'll ask "Why is she constantly leaving the house?" and they'll trail behind you one afternoon, and see that you're writing something and publishing. Then they'll see K.M. in the newspaper and put two and two together," Kel froze. She had not counted on Orie's observing her behavior and turned slightly to whisper back.

"Yes well, when they do there will be a scandal to hide what I've done but I won't let them. I'm proud of it," Kel whispered back fiercely.

"I never said you shouldn't be. I've read your work and it's quite interesting. Although your character has some very similar traits to people we know," Orie was smiling slightly, "Adie's beauty, Neal's witty comments, Anders sharp honor, Vorinna's grace, mama's justice and your own free spirit with others mixed in. Conal's temper that matches your own which you've probably never noticed. You get it from grandfather," Orie was amused to see Kel's eyes narrow.

"Yes. We share that only thing in comment and I pray to the goddess nothing more will come to show itself," Kel despised him. That was the only brother she hated, her only family member that she could not stand to be around. Conal was nothing important to her and although they shared their tempers it was often noticed in their arguments. She did not feel guilty for arguing with him. His prejudices against people were silly and he was often ornery. He never talked to the family other then to complain about their situation and Kel found him too sulky.

"Well, who else was I going to base my characters on," Kel demanded hands slightly on hips, in a harsh whisper. Orie smiled at her and amusement and seriousness filled her eyes.

"There's another thing I've noticed about your story," she commented leaning closer, "Your main heroine has been in love with her best friend's cousin for a long time," Kel froze. Orie's eyes were not accusing, but there was a glimmer of suspicion and slight knowingness that made Kel feel a bit like a butterfly pinned to a board. It was something she had once seen in one of Duke Baird's books. That had been amusing, for her and Neal to look at as he explained exactly what they did with the butterflies. They did not kill them, nor did they cut them open. They merely collected them. To Kel, butterflies should either be flying or dead in the ground, not pinned to boards to be stared at.

"Do you wish to hear something I've noticed about you?" Kel was now grinning, "I've noticed that you've been taking some measurements and looking at white gowns. Do you want gloves I half sewed?" Kel offered.

"Half…sewed?" she frowned at Kel who shrugged, "Of course. Just like you to sit down and say "I daresay, I'll sew a pair of pretty gloves for someone," but then something more interesting like riding your horse in the dawns light, or writing your own things for the newspaper get in the way and then, those pretty little stitches of yours are wasted. That talent should have been given to me," Orie said looking mockingly sad. It was not the first time Kel had seen part of Orie's true nature, the one that she did not cover up with perfumes, silks, and jewels. This was the one that she was amusing, and smart instead of graceful and careful. If Orie wore her hair loose, Kel found her a lot prettier then when she artfully pinned it up. But the ways in the world were not for the natural free tumbling curls, but for the artistically pinned up with flowers and pearls twirled in it.

The evening went on without fault. Kel did her best not to snap at Conal's snide comments of her unladylike behavior, she spoke with Orie slightly more but there was that glimmer of knowingness that irritated Kel. She did not like Orie thinking that she knew something about her. Orie did know much about Kel but not everything and she preferred it that way.

Later that night though, when Kel stepped out into the moonlight Orie reappeared to her side.

"I wont' tell anyone," Orie promised with a small smile, "I understand I suppose. Perhaps I don't but I love romance and that's what your life is. A romance novel," Kel wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"No," Kel shook her head, "Id' hate to have a life like a romance novel," she smiled suddenly, "Something more like a gothic novel. Heroine saves the day from her sharp temper, and intelligence instead of her beauty and grace. Heroines who ride on large steeds, wielding swords and fighting villains before going on with their life…" Orie was shaking her head with amusement.

"Who save the day with their intelligence, riding pretty mares that go swiftly and marry the love of their lives," Orie smiled cheerfully, "That would be a pretty good novel," Kel stared at her.

"No," she shook her head in disagreement, "They get on their big stallions, with large swords and save innocents before choosing what they do next,"

"Fine then, we'll compromise. Heroines, who are beautiful who ride stallions and fight villains with their wit and marry whoever pleases them or stay unmarried," Kel nodded her agreement, "That does not mean they don't have lovers," she pointed out.

"Orie!" Kel laughed. She knew that Orie was amusing but this was unlike her, "Oh well I suppose your right," they laughed together. Everyone knew that a lady who was unmarried but had lovers was labeled something awful. They both knew that it was unlikely that would happen, of course now that their families situation was clear it had killed all chances of Kel fulfilling that section of gothic novels, "Perhaps I'll write one like that," she said smiling, "A novel and then I'll publish it under a gentleman's name and no one dare know that I wrote it,"

"I daresay you could. Now, come let's retire. We've got a few busy next weeks," she shook her head frowning.

Kel followed slowly behind before glancing into the moonlight. Perhaps she'd get her chance to fulfill that section for the world anyway.

A/N: Eh. I don't really like this chapter very much besides the Orie part. Other then that, I'm not a big fan of it but it's finished and so it's going up. As you obviously know since your either reading this or skipping it ). Anyway I doubt the next chapter will be up for awhile since I have a bunch horse trials and school tests coming up but I'm going to try anyway. The next chapter will probably be more interesting. I don't really have a set plan so much as an outline of where this is going so it may be more or less chapters then I originally planned but I suppose it'll be obvious when the story starts to end.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Kel trailed lazily behind Orie. The past few days had been hectic with Adie's wedding approaching faster then they had expected. Adie's mother in law had generously bought Adie's wedding gown as part of her wedding gift. Later that evening Kel had overheard her mother and Lady Nond speaking, and she learned that the Lady Nond adored the Mindelan family and felt awful about the turn of events. Kel had known that her mother would retort with a prideful angry sentence and had intervened by entering the room. At the moment, she and Orie were gazing around town. Bored as always when it came to shopping, Kel let her mind wander.

"What is your new chapter for that story going to be about?" Orie's calm voice startled her out of her thoughts. Kel glanced at her briefly, and shrugged.

"Oh," Kel frowned, thinking hard. She was not quite ready to share with Orie everything but then decided she would loose both her sisters soon and had better make the best of it, "I'm not quite sure but those gothic novels we were speaking of inspired me," she smiled at Orie and they continued their walk in better spirits.

Kel was not sure where she was being led until she reached a hat shop. She nearly groaned but suppressed it. Orie was happy and she would endure it. For the moment, that was. She was not going to torment herself for her sister's happiness. She was generous and loved her sister but not that much. The shopkeeper gossiped with Orie as she stood there, waiting. Her gaze fell upon the street outside but she didn't see any familiar people. She knew that Yuki was at home planning for that evening's ball, Neal was probably studying with his father and most of the other girls were at their homes getting measurements and chattering with maids. Only she and Orie were smart enough to come out on a day that no other ladies would be out. The shops were clear and the shopkeepers willing to lower their prices. Especially for Orie who was a good bargainer and a constant shopper.

When Orie finished, they stepped outside. Kel did not glance at her and she was not really interested now where they were going. IT was of little importance because the next chapter in her book was in her head. Kel had never liked reading or writing as much as mathematics but writing now had engaged her and she wanted to finish the story as to not feel so left off. She understood how the readers of other stories felt. You wanted to know the end, but not too soon but quick enough. None of it made sense to her, but it was fair right in her mind.

Dom had been walking easily through the city when he caught sight of Kel and Orie Mindelan. Deciding it was only polite to greet them he crossed the road and watched them. Kel was gazing before her but not really seeing anything because she was lost in thought, and Orie was chattering easily to her silent sister.

"Good morning," Dom greeted them with a smile, "Oranie, Keladry," he inclined his head with each name and they greeted him back.

"How have you been, Domitan?" Orie asked because Kel was remaining silent again. She glanced at her sister but didn't press her to speak. She had a puzzling expression on her face.

"I've been wonderful," Dom gave her a half smile, "And you?"

"Fine, I've been fine," she nodded.

"Well, I apologize but I must bid you good day," Dom watched as they nodded and bid him their own farewells continuing on their way. He turned and walked down the streets, not glancing over his shoulder but quite aware one of the two sisters did.

X X X X X X X

Several hours later Kel sat before a mirror, a brush being dragged through her hair. She glowered briefly but did not glare at Demadina who was arranging it. Orie in the next room was not at all wincing. She did not go riding without a hat and she never mussed her hair.

Kel glanced downwards at her dress. It was as light green color that "complimented her eyes" and was a very soft silk. Demadina had had it altered to fit her and it was quite pretty. Kel however, paid no mind to it. She knew her sister was trying to dos something nice but she did not like it. She wanted her own gowns bought from her parents and since that was not happening she did not want to have a season. She knew she was using her family's problems to get out of having a season but it was quite acceptable in her opinion.

"I've got a strand of pearls that we can pull through your hair with me," this was now Tilaine. She stood in the doorway soft hair falling down in wispy curls. She had opted to stay home that evening and Kel smiled briefly at her, "They'll match the gown and your hair seeing as their white," Kel knew that Tilaine hated the black pearls that many women fancied. She herself did not care about what pearl was placed on her neck or in her hair.

After she was sure that her sister had completed her for Lady Parson's ball, she looked into the mirror. Kel knew she was not the image of beauty. She was quite tall, she did not have a soft figure at all and although her entire face was soft, it did not take away from her lack of form. Her eyes, she knew were pretty a dreamers hazel and her hair was thick and gleamed when she brushed it properly. She had a good complexion, and although her hands were rough from the amount of things she was not supposed to do, they were smooth. She possessed a sharp wit and was not lacking in opinions.

Orie, now standing next to her was another beautiful Mindelan girl. If she was not to marry into the Hannalof's she would have been quickly grabbed. She had sleek light brown hair, pale smooth skin, and soft eyes. Her figure was like an hourglass, she was petite and graceful. She also was not entirely without intelligence. She was obedient and gracious and all in all reminded Kel of a grey hound.

"Are you ready?" Orie asked her, meeting her gaze in an uncertain way. She was always so careful around her younger sibling, they all were. Kel and Avinar were the youngest and different. While Inness, Conal, and Anders had all been prepared to the army Avinar had always been philosophical and he preferred books to horses. While Adie, Orie, Demadina and Patricine had been beautiful, elegant, soft spoken and an ornament Kel had been wild, free, and uncaring of appearances and society. She did not like the binds they put upon girls and she never quite followed the rules.

"Of course," Kel said it with a grin, "Although at the moment I feel like a china doll,"

"Or Yuki's play thing," Adie entered the room. This was when the greyhound appearance started on her sisters. Demadina, Adie, and Patricine all had the same appearances and behavior. When you set them next to each other, they were all in all in line with each other. They each had the same coloring, same way of speaking, same gracious exterior and lily soft insides. Each of them cried when something went wrong, hid behind their parents and only wanted clothing and jewels at their disposal to be kept happy and quiet. Kel knew that Orie was drifting slowly away from the greyhound life but she knew it would be soon that she became a greyhound wife.

They stepped out into the hall. Conal stood in the hall way and Kel bit back a groan. He always attended the newest society balls. Lady Parson the recently married young woman from a poor country house had been inviting people and planning her ball for months. Just as Kel had been dreading receiving an invitation and the ball for months. Lady Parson had been so excited to meet Kel and deemed her a good friend for her daughter from another marriage, Vivian. Kel did not believe in Lady Parson's words and she had been corrected. Although Vivian was not mean or cruel or selfish she just wasn't a companion of Kel's. They got along quite well when tossed together at balls and always found something speak of that interested both of them but other then that their only mutual thing was their parents great liking of each other.

Vivian's real father had been a Duke, so she knew all about upscale life. Her mother had been reduced to a Lady into her marriage with Lord Parson. Vivian had not been truly opposed to the marriage, which was remarkable in Kel's opinion but she was not used to living a lesser rich life. Vivian had also known a great deal about the Mindelan's financial problems, seeing as Lord Parson was a patron in the same bank as the Mindelan's used. There was nothing wrong with her knowing per say, but Kel had the sinking feeling that Vivian did not mind using it at her disposal. Another thing that made them quite different, because if Kel had found that of someone she would never mention it as Vivian had. It was not something one shared with others but being a Duke's daughter had to be something of importance. Or so Kel had figured in the way Vivian spoke and moved.

They walked down the stairs were Ilane and Piers stood waiting. They all swept into their carriages although Kel was less then enthusiastic as Orie and Adie were. They finally were finally moving when Kel glanced at Orie. She was looking pale lately and Kel knew that she was nervous about her marriage. Kel trusted her parents not to marry any of their children off to bad families but she did not trust bad families in hiding it. She did not want to loose her sisters to marital problems but kept her mouth shut. Scaring Orie would not do much more then make things worse and that was something Kel was not inclined to do.

Upon reaching the Parson's London home, Kel shuddered briefly. Millions of people or rather hundreds of people would be attending. There was nothing wrong with that if she was not among those hundreds of people but since she was it was not exactly a pleasing thought. She did not like balls or crowds or court very much at all but she forced herself to step forward to do this. For her family, since she was aware now Conal was looking for a wife which surprised her. Another thing that surprised her knew deep down no matter how awful Conal was he would be a faithful and good husband for the most part. There would be no abusive behavior or faithlessness to whomever it was that caught his eye. That was a sad thought, Kel realized, that even though she hated Conal she could not find something else to fault him with. Or maybe it was a good thing, showing that she could find something good about almost everyone. Almost.

Kel and Orie linked arms and stepped forward. They were greeted by Lady Parson with a brilliant smile. Lady Parson was truly excited, anyone could see it. She looked as though this was the most brilliant thing she had done all season. Personally Kel believed the day Lady Parson had complimented Duchess Naxon was her most intelligent season day but that was an entirely different situation.

"Good evening," Vivian greeted Kel with a sheepish grin, "I have to say it to everyone no matter how well I know them,"

"It's no matter," Orie said it grinning brightly at Vivian. She had always had a lot of things to say to her, "We're on our way to see who else is here unless you so kindly tell us," she arched an eyebrow in question. Kel sighed and listened as Vivian listed all the various people who had arrived. Orie was excited to hear some of her acquaintances names but Kel only picked her head up upon hearing Neal and Yuki's names. Linked together, as they had come together of which was not very surprising as Neal had been contemplating it all week.

Kel and Orie stepped inside the ballroom. Girls in beautiful silks and satins chatted and sipped wine, men stood in corners speaking in gruff tones to each other. It amused her to no end to see a few of the younger new seasoned people gazing at the walls of the ballroom in open wonder. It was her first season but Kel had unofficially been to various balls. People found the Mindelan family a charming array of people as they had so many family members. She often found herself face to face with distant cousins from marriage or blood that she never could quite recall. At the moment her one cousin Lydia was standing with Lady Kathleen Williams another poorer relation of theirs. Kel headed over with Orie in tow towards them.

"Keladry," Kathleen greeted her eyes dancing and Lydia smiled brightly, "Oranie too, how delightful to see you both," she greeted.

"Hello Kathleen," Orie greeted back and the two launched into a long conversation of distant things that Kel did not quite understand the purpose of. Lydia smiled hesitantly at her.

"And how have you been Lydia?" she asked attempting to be friendly but Lydia just jumped forward at the chance to say something as was her nature.

"Quite well, thank you," Lydia smiled at Kel fully, "How have you been?"

"Very well, thank you," she grinned seeing Lydia roll her eyes at the sight of Duchesses daughter. It was not Vivian she realized but Lady Ophelia. She was an uptight high scale woman who no one thought kindly of. She was two and twenty and had refused fourteen suitors in marriage. She wanted one man, and they all knew who it was. Domitan Masbolle. Who never showed a single interest in her but that didn't deter her. Kel found it all very amusing to watch Ophelia attempt to engage him in conversations. She was quite smart, which was surprising because most ladies had not two thoughts in their head that didn't revolve around silk, weather, and gentlemen.

"Good evening Kel," this time it was Neal speaking interrupting her gazing at Ophelia, "Ah, the princess has arrived," he murmured and Kel grinned at him brightly.

"Yes. Is your cousin here?" she asked and he nodded soberly, "Oh you should warn him,"

"Warn who?" Dom himself stepped forward and greeted Lydia and Kel. Ophelia's gaze landed on him in under ten seconds making Kel looked at Neal.

"New record," she muttered and Neal nodded, "Less than ten seconds. Last time it took her twelve," knowing exactly who they were talking about Dom winced.

"She's here?" the rest nodded and he sighed, "I'll pay my respects to Lady Parson and her husband and daughter, and make my escape. Bloody hell she's coming over here now," and so she was.

Ophelia, her dark brown hair swept up into a tight knot came sweeping forward. Only to be deterred by another Lady who cut in front of her also coming towards Dom who winced. Kel snorted laughter and Lydia herself appeared to be containing hers the best she could. Dom and Neal both glared at them. Soon enough more people were coming towards the two Duke heirs and they both glanced warily at each other.

"Lydia," Neal asked cheerfully, "Yuki is busy greeting people. Would you care to take a turn around the room and help me find her?"

"Naturally I would be delighted," Lydia was one of the few who did not bother chasing the two heirs. Her marriage was arranged and she did not bother pretending otherwise.

Watching them leave left Kel standing with Dom as Ophelia attempted to get there quicker. It seemed to be taking an awful long time, and Kel knew that Dom would never step away because it was only proper. Although if Kel was in his position she would have already turned tail and run because not only Ophelia but four other marriageable ladies were now following her and none of them looked like they were going to give up. Kel winced in sympathy as one of them tripped the other.

"Their like a pack of wolves during feeding time," Kel murmured and Dom glanced at her warily.

"What a lovely comparison," he muttered back and she stuck her chin out stubbornly.

"It's true," and this was what he had always liked about Keladry Mindelan. She was polite but she spoke her mind, and she never stepped back. She also wasn't silly and she did not bother hiding her intelligence. She was also quite terrifying when she was angry if one crossed her too much. It was always one of her brothers. One could say that Keladry had a lot of brothers but in truth it only seemed that way because all of them including the youngest Avinar were quite a bit taller then the average human. Or it could be their impressive strength. Or maybe their lengthy army career or perhaps it was their very over protective nature. Whatever it was, many men were scared of the Mindelan brothers. Anders, Inness, Conal, and Avinar made quite a strong pair save the fact that Avinar was younger then all his siblings and were away studying for some time.

"I believe you," Dom agreed full heartedly, "But I have one question…Whose who besides Ophelia? I don't wish to be rude,"

"Only you would ask that question as you've been out of the country for so long," she shook her head, "Ophelia is the tall dark haired one. That petite blonde at her side is her dog. Her name is Abigail. The even tinier red head is Sarah Anne, and next to her is her twin sister Hester. The tall willowy blonde is Vivian Parsons," she waited and his eyes lingered over Vivian for several moments and Kel bit back a grin. Vivian got the reaction being quite beautiful as it was, "Amazingly enough there are even more ladies now joining them in their pursuit. Now, let's see there are only three more which is Jane, Mary, and Anne. Quite easy to tell apart because Jane is the wispy blonde, Mary the sharp auburn and Anne the dark haired exotic one who I favor of the three vices,"

"Three vices?" Dom murmured in question not wanting them to hear. Kel grinned at him.

"Well if you must know, which I assume you must seeing that curious expression on your face, Anne is sharp tongued, Mary is bitterness, and Jane is greed. There are more vices but these are the only ones present at the moment," Kel watched as Dom assessed them each, "I'm leaving you here to face the battles,"

"If you must," Dom muttered looking quite interested in Vivian and Kel rolled her eyes but he didn't notice.

"I must. Now excuse me my brother is giving me quite a glare. I had no idea he had arrived," She hadn't really. Anders had said he wasn't coming so Kel lazily trailed over to where he was standing. She glanced behind her shoulder to see Dom completely surrounded around all the ladies and looking a bit disturbed until Vivian began talking. It was a good thing she was intelligent, Kel thought slightly downcast, otherwise he wouldn't like her so much.

Kel knew that it was unfair to be a bit upset over Dom's interest in Vivian. She had just gotten around to convincing herself that she didn't like him still. But in fact, she did and it was disturbing. Harboring a crush upon a best friend's family member was disturbing or perhaps just a bit off. But Kel had never done anything within the laws of society so she didn't see the reason to start now. Save the fact that she needed to make a good heavy marriage.

"Kel," Anders murmured, "Mama has found the perfect marriage for you," his voice was not pleased nor was it giving her any hope. Kel froze. Oh god, already!

"I…I just…Already?" she stuttered and he nodded and then looked at her face. She was clearly controlling her spinning mind and he gave her a half smile.

"I had no part in this. I am merely your older brother and not yet head of this family," he paused, "Although perhaps I should be," he frowned shaking his head, "That is beside the point. This marriage is quite upscale, and you shall not want for anything. It will bring a lot of money to our house and you'll be allowed to continue out your season. Not to mention the fact is your perhaps husband-to-be is quite okay with yours doing what you please once you marry. As long as you conceive an heir," he looked like he had swallowed a lemon at these words and Kel froze. His convincing her that he had had no part in the marriage arrangement only meant one thing. It was not going to be a very pleasant match.

"Uh," she froze, "I…I suppose I can remember all of that," she muttered her eyes trailing along the ballroom to find whoever she was supposed to marry and her mother speaking.

"Also there is a bit of an age different," Anders added looking resigned.

"How much is a bit," she demanded and he flushed.

"At least…well you're fifteen?" he asked and she sighed and he blinked, "Oh right you're sixteen and he's well a bit deal older then you,"

"How much Anders," she demanded and he looked at her swallowing.

"He's…fifty years older then you," she froze. Anders waited patiently, carefully and she looked mortified. Her husband to be was sixty five!

A/N: Well, this was not exactly how I planned this chapter but I guess it's going somewhere. I meant to post this chapter the other day but that didn't work out. So, I'm determined to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. Which is hopefully sooner then this one was posted. Anyway, I'm finished with writing this author's note.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Kel was relieved and in the process of pitying someone else. She was not to marry some old rich man, oh that had lasted for about a week. Not even, she realized counting the days in her head. His nephew ended up being a dashing man and she was not particularly interested in the details of why she was no longer in the fate of various other debutants. Not to mention Conal had figured out someone else to marry.

That thought was where pity came in. She pitied the girl whose Conal attention had been placed upon. There was nothing as horrid as having to deal with Conal day in and day out, or at least in Kel's opinion. As soon as the poor girl joined the family Kel would rescue her somehow. In the meantime, she was content to finish off her season and then hear from her parents about marriage again. They weren't overly concerned now that Conal's fiancée's dowry was in place. A large sum indeed, Kel had overheard.

Her next few writings had been published and apparently with great liking from the court. She had even started a bit of mentioning names and insults which had startled people. Funny comments about what people wore or did, shouting out news that many people did not notice and a great deal of fun had been put into it. She knew that it was wrong because if anyone found out they would be greatly insulted. She was a Mindelan and not part of any important family on a well respected one.

The door flew open and Yuki leapt into the room. Kel looked over at her and watched as her friend sat down next to her attempting to look composed. Kel waited knowing Yuki would talk eventually.

"Oh Kel! I heard of your marriage," Kel sighed when the words escaped Yuki. She was the first person she was going to have to explain it to, "The entire court is in an outrage! You're sixteen," she declared. Kel grinned at her.

"Delightful as that may sound, we're not getting married," Kel watched as Yuki stared at her blinking. She looked startled.

"But…" her voice trailed off as Kel raised a hand. Yuki was acting quite unlike herself so Kel thought it best to get her back to normal.

"His nephew is perfect to him, as his heir. So he broke off the marriage," Kel looked a bit amused. She had not been terribly surprised from it all. It was after all not unheard of, "Not that I expected it to go on,"

"Why not?" Yuki asked plainly curious. Her eyes looked at Kel warily, as though wondering what her friend might have done to get out of a marriage. She knew that Kel was proper in some ways but she may have gone to desperate measures to get out of it. She was after all Kel and had no plans to marry anytime soon, or so she had declared fiercely the other day, "You seemed a bit uptight at the ball last no wait two evenings ago,"

"Because I wasn't thinking rationally," Kel explained and Yuki waited for her to finish, "Anders made it seem so real I didn't' truly think about it. Gods bless us, my mother would never allow such a large age difference," she watched as Yuki nodded her agreement.

"That does make sense," she agreed and Kel watched as she thought about it, "It is your parents. I have to agree with that statement. Your mother would certainly never marry you off to someone that old. But, it did seem quite real," she added cheerfully.

"I think it was something that could happen. It was quite serious when they discussed it with me. But Conal's getting married as well so that might be part of it and my mother said I had until next season to keep my options open which is a pleasant thought in itself," Kel saw Yuki nod. She seemed to be thinking about letting the subject drop but then paused. Kel knew she probably had a lot more questions.

"Pity the girl whose Conal marrying. Who is it?" she asked curiously. Kel smiled briefly knowing that Yuki would not dare warn her but would be a bit nicer to whoever it was. Pity indeed.

"I believe her name is Edwina Bridgeman and she's quite a sight. Golden hair, green eyes, typical beauty and well not very smart which is probably a good thing. Conal's not very smart either and if she was they'd have a hard time understanding each other," Kel watched as Yuk nodded. Edwina was very pretty, but she was quite dull and Kel had wanted to escape her company almost immediately after introductions. Of course that had not happened, as Ilane and Conal had both agreed that sisters-in-law of the same age years should get to know each other. Edwina had not protested although her eyes said that she'd much rather be with someone she knew then Kel and Kel felt herself agreeing with everything Edwina spoke of. Which was not surprising as what she said was dull and not overly exciting.

"I know Edwina and I daresay Conal wouldn't dare harm her. Her two older brothers, her only living relatives, are quite protective and won't let a day go by without speaking to her. But there, I hate talking about marriages and all that irritating business the rest of our associates believe is important, how has your week gone?" Yuk asked curiously.

They rambled for about an hour. It was their usual talk since Yuki came over and no one dared interrupt them. Except the occasional Orie but she was preparing her wedding at the moment. Adie had degreed it only fair that she and Orie get married together. Kel thought it was rather amusing but did not mention it to either of them for fear they would be angry with her. Adie demanded that if Kel was to be married soon, which luckily she was not, that she too would be included into the wedding. Kel had remarked that it wouldn't be fair to be put against the greyhounds but no one else had understood her private joke. Save Anders who had given her a displeased look, and Inness who had snorted. Adie had stared at her blankly, Orie had frowned and appeared to be concentrating on her sewing and no one else had heard.

"I have one last question," Yuki added, "About your marriage," this was to Kel's questioning look, "How you knew that it wouldn't last other then that your parents are who they are and wouldn't force you?"

"Because there are obvious reasons as my mother was frowning, my father looked confused and slightly curious, Inness was laughing when we arrived home and no one began talking of my marriage in my outer family. I daresay my grandmother would have been here in a heartbeat asking us why I was getting married without her permission," Kel snorted, "As if I need hers. She's nothing but an old senile woman who thinks herself as grand as the Queen,"

Yuki frowned at her. Kel knew that she took family seriously but merely shrugged at her friend. Sick of being questioned Kel asked her about her own marriage. There was a slightly wistful look on her face but she did not say a word. No matter how hard Kel pressed Yuki would not give one clue as to how she felt about Neal although Kel had a good idea how much she did. It was something she would have to think more about later.

The door opened. Kel looked up and watched as her butler showed Neal and Dom in. Her butler Worthington glared at both gentlemen before closing the door to send another tray of tea in. Kel had to keep herself from laughing, as she watched them mutter things about butlers and idiotic household rules. Kel knew they did not mean her household but every one because all the butlers were the same. Kel herself swore they all went to school together and schooled new servants to act the same.

"Good afternoon," she greeted them cheerfully. Dom and Neal bid them good day and sat down. There was little talk between them but a comfortable silence. It was odd for ladies to be comfortable in the presence of two Dukes who were heirs, but Kel did not mind. Neal had been there her entire life and Dom had been there every now and then as a companion or a side character. There was nothing about Neal that she didn't know and she was prepared to deal with any new surprises his cousin brought forth. Yuki was fine with anyone, it seemed, because she dealt with just about everyone that could possibly have come forth to be introduced to her. She did not care for richer spoiled nobles but dealt easy with them, finding topics they could speak about as a normal person. It was a quality that Kel did not share with her friend but she envied her for it.

"What about Vivian Parsons?" Yuki asked. Kel listened intently, wanting to hear this bit of news.

"Oh," Dom looked suddenly very uncomfortable. He looked downwards briefly and then looked up a bit nervously, "I'm courting her," he looked like he expected to die. Instead they both regarded him curiously. Kel was divided into two emotions. Despair and curiosity, as she had not realized Vivian had shown an interest towards Dom. She did indeed feel more then despair but that was a sufficient word so she waited.

"Your….courting Vivian Parsons the Duke's daughter," Yuki looked truly amazed. She was thinking of what question to ask next and Yuki finally decided on one herself, "That is amazing. How did you manage to pull that off?"

"Are you implying that you don't think that I can court anyone?" the sentence didn't' really make much sense but Kel understood what he was saying. He was asking Yuki if she doubted him and his ability to court someone. Kel waited.

"Yes. I daresay I do think that," Yuki looked not at all ashamed of her words, "Dom. She's a Duke's daughter, his only child! You're not really in line for your Dukedom by social standards even if you are in fact his heir," she looked as though he was a two year old and she was forcing a lesson on him. Kel found this a bit amusing as Dom had been allowed to attend school whilst she and Yuki had been taught at home.

"That is a cruel thing to say to me," Dom declared a bit more dramatic then he needed to be. Kel waited but no one else mentioned the subject.

She herself had no questions to ask. He was courting her friend, and that was that. She hoped that Vivian was as much as he thought she was. She was a great girl and Kel thought that it was a good idea. If she wasn't so hopelessly in love with him as she found herself thinking she was. Yuki did not press the subject but Neal decided it was time for him to have some words. Kel almost groaned.

"Why?" Neal demanded. There was a pause and he sighed, "Why are you courting her? Are you three really that stupid as to not be able to figure out what a simple why means?" no one deemed an answer to that although Kel found herself wondering if Neal realized how stupid he himself was being.

"Because she's a lavish, beautiful, elegant women who's intelligent," Dom decided to answer. Kel agreed with almost all of those statements. Vivian certainly was lavish and beautiful, elegance did not come naturally to her but she had a sort of grace and she was slightly intelligent. Neal however did not agree with that.

"She may be beautiful and slightly elegant although she trips often and she does have a lavish taste but she's about as intelligent as a donkey," Neal countered. Kel decided it was not a good idea to remind them that donkey's where just as smart as horses and people. That probably wouldn't bode well with Neal.

"What are you implying my darling cousin," Dom demanded through gritted teeth. Kel turned to Yuki with a slightly amused look. Yuki herself looked absolutely disgusted. They were behaving rather odious.

"Nothing at all my dear cousin. Lady Vivian can hold up a conversation as well as a donkey, and I daresay she has the intelligence of one. Or worse for donkey's are as smart as people and horses," Neal watched as his cousin was torn between anger and amusement. Amusement would not win out, so Neal was prepared. Sometimes it would with Dom but this was a case of anger.

"That is not true at all. Vivian is certainly…" Kel did not hear the rest. Her thoughts drifted and their bickering faded out.

Her parents were not forcing her into a marriage. She had thought it rather stupid to begin with as her mother had not looked pleased. Anders had been serious, and she was sure it was either his blindness to the obvious or his own personal joke on her. Kel remembered the way Orie had congratulated her looking pained. Orie herself had received a wonderful marriage and Kel was pleased for her sister. Hers may not be a love match but Orie was certainly going to be happy. Actually, happier then happy she was sure, for her sister would be respected, well cared for, attended on her every need, and had a lovely mother in law. That was more then Kel could say if she had been forced to marry that old man. Although he had been rather amusing in his own way, she frowned at that. She still couldn't see herself married to someone that old. That was Adie's job, if she thought about it in the full picture. Adie the beautiful, dutiful daughter, Orie the pretty, respectful one, and Kel the extra spare on. Demadina had been the most elegant and Patricine was quite the extraordinary one. Kel was just well Kel.

"If Neal weren't so charming in his own way, I certainly wouldn't be in this half courtship with him," Yuki commented her face blank again, "He does turn around every time a pretty blonde passes us dancing," Kel could see the amusement hidden within her friend and noticed the other two had stopped fighting and both were sulking. Of course, she sighed to herself, they would be sulking today.

"You should make Neal choose. You or them," Kel advised her small friend. She nodded carefully.

"Perhaps," she agreed, "Now tell me one more little thing. Are you certain your marriage is over?"

"It was over before it started," Kel smiled again this time enjoying these comments, "I don't believe it myself. My mother came to me the other day and declared that he was not someone that I should marry and was pleased he had an heir. This is all fine with me because now I can do as I wish," Kel frowned at Yuki's biting of her lip. She was controlling laughter and Kel did not find anything overly funny.

"Have you ever done anything that you didn't want to?" her friend asked her. Kel took a minute to think about this. Yes, Kel realized, I have. She had done millions of things she didn't want to. She had been dragged about by her siblings, and tugged into millions of dresses for their pleasure and other things that she could hardly think of at the moment. She had endured Conal's bullying, Anders pity, and Inness's playful but still hurting taunts. She had done a lot of things she hadn't wanted to. It was a simple fact of life. Everyone had.

"Yes…I have done things I didn't want to do," there was amusement now in her eyes and she looked straight at Yuki, "But you haven't, have you?"

"Of course I have….Sort of," she admitted shrugging, "My family doesn't force me to do much for I have siblings that don't live here. Or most of them don't," Kel nodded her silent agreement. Yuki was doted upon, and although Kel found it irritating at times it was not Yuki's fault.

"Do you ever refrain from speaking?" Yuki asked suddenly, looking at Kel blankly.

"Yes. I do," Kel responded easily her mind turning around Yuki's odd questions. The other girl nodded.

"Such as?" she asked, and Kel wondered why she was pressing her on these subjects but shrugged.

"Such as now when I wish I could tell Neal and Dom to shut the bloody hell up," Kel's voice was loud enough that the other two, who had restarted their argument, stared at her with shocked faces. Girls were not supposed to cuss, Kel knew, but it did not stop her. She smiled back at them and Kel and Yuki resumed their former conversation without delay.

A/N: Blah. I don't like this chapter at all. But I wrote it and here it is. The next chapter will be a million gazillion times better but this is the best I can do at the moment. Which isn't very good at all, but there are some good things about it I suppose. Anyway, this is this chapter, obviously.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Dom hated it when his cousin hid something from him. And Neal was definitely hiding something from him. Every time he mentioned the newspaper story he'd been reading Neal was shut up and wait for him to finish. All week Kel and Neal had been whispering and sliding files between them. Oh he knew they weren't secret lovers or some such none-sense that anyone else would believe. Although his cousin was being ridiculously stubborn Dom knew that he loved Yuki, and probably more then life itself.

Yet Dom had had no time to question neither Neal nor Kel. With a double wedding to attend and millions of balls, and pursuing Vivian Parsons he'd had no time to see either of them save an occasional greeting. Kel seemed to be in higher spirits and greater popularity. It startled him, and that made him feel bad. He had never really thought of Kel as anything but a Mindelan girl and therefore his cousin's friend. But she really was a charming intelligent lady.

"Dom," Neal greeted as he strode through Dom's study's door. Dom looked up and mentally cursed. As his father had decided Dom would make an excellent heir he was forcing Dom to do all amounts of work for him. Neal however did not have to do anything for his father but respect him. Dom was jealous of his cousin and wanted to have the luxurious life he had. And again, he felt bad by thinking that. Millions of other citizens in the world they lived in had nothing and here he was complaining about a little paper work.

"Neal," Dom nodded to him before going back to his sums and stopping again, "I give up. I shouldn't be allowed to inherit a title if I can't even do sums,"

"You can do sums," Neal told him, "You just can't do it for five hours straight. It's one in the afternoon darling cousin of mine. You've been at this since I believe eight or nine so I'm guessing about the five hours and the millions of breaks you've probably put in between each hour,"

"You're unbelievable," Dom said without a bit of malicious in him. Neal grinned at him and inclined his head in agreement. He had no argument with that statement, because if Neal did say so himself he was quite an amazing person although he knew Dom had not intended it that way.

"And you cousin, are quite the scholar today," he noted ink stains on his cousins fingertips and how weary he looked, "You should take up clergy. Your fiancée to be will love that," there was sarcasm in his voice and Dom glared at his cousin without a care.

"She is not my fiancée to be she is merely someone I am courting to see if we are well-matched for marriage," Dom was beyond livid with his cousin's statement and Neal could see his luck was running out with how much control Dom had that day. Giving his cousin a quick farewell he decided it was time to go see his beloved friend Keladry….

X X X X X X X

….who was in the middle of a very tedious meeting with her two sisters. Both of them were in love with their marriages although not with their husbands. Yet. Kel knew that it would be in poor taste to bet how long it took for them to fall in love and refrained. Oh but she wished that she could comment. Orie was more pleased then Adie for she was one for a calmer subtle live style. Adie wanted the lavish silks that Demadina had and the power that Patricine had.

Kel herself wouldn't mind marriage if it was to someone she liked. Instead she knew she was either doomed to being a spinster or to being married to an older man. Not that that would ever happen. After Anders terrifying her with that idea she realized quite thoroughly on many occasions it was not possible. Her parents did not hate her above others (although it was a surprise that they did not hate Conal above the rest) and would not give her that punishment….yet.

She had been on her best behavior. She had gone on four social calls with her mother because suddenly Kel was well liked by almost everyone. Yuki and Vivian had helped with that, she was sure. After everyone seeing two of the most wealthy heiresses speaking and friendly with her they wanted in too. Kel however did what she always did. Picked out who she knew would be a friend and who would be a faker and chose which ones to keep closer to her. At the moment, she had a few friendly people to speak to at balls which were more then she could say for any other parties she had been. She was well known for not saying more then two words outside her immediate family and Yuki and Neal of course. They were two of her greatest friends and now that Dom was back, well Dom was Dom and she could say just about anything to him.

One would think, Kel smiled to herself, that I would be completely enabled to speak to him harboring this "love" for him. But Kel found herself able to say just about anything to him and it pleased her. She wasn't a complete idiot towards him and that had to count for something. Although Vivian did hold his attentions and he was determined to court her. But Kel knew that would either go completely to marriage or fall apart. She had no thought of them being a courting couple for more then this season. Vivian was determined to marry and Kel had heard from Neal that Dom's father was thinking of only letting Dom inherit if he married by the end of this season.

This season. The two words were everywhere around her. This season had changed her and her family. This season had almost brought around the Mindelan's ruin. This season had almost killed Kel from a heart attack. This season Yuki had begun to really press questions into Kel. This season, she had learned that even though she did not really like what she did, she provided entertainment for most of the court. They read her story and her slight short paragraph of gossip and talked a bit about it. Not much and she were careful not to overly insult anyone because it was not her nature. Unless it was Joren Stone Mountain who she had always hated and could not help but write distasteful things about him. Oh the things he would do if he ever found out that it was Kel who wrote the gossip. It was slightly amusing to think about but Adie was shaking Kel.

"Yes?" Kel asked politely even though she wanted to hit her sister across the face.

"Are you listening to me? I thought not," Adie answered the question herself and Kel was tempted to ask why she asked her if she already knew. Instead she shrugged and looked pleadingly at Orie for help. Who hid her head in her hands shaking with silent laughter, "As I was saying now that I am married," there was a dramatic pause as though being married made her higher above anyone else, "You will be my project," silence.

"What!" Kel gasped standing up eyes wide in panic, "Oh no no no! I will not be a project for you Adie. I am not a pet to be dressed and dragged around," silence met her and Adie grinned.

"Well I need to get prepared for any future daughters of mine," that infuriated Kel.

"I will not let you tell your daughters "oh don't worry I have experience with your Aunt Keladry who was my project as a newly married wife". I shall not let you do anything of the sorts," Kel was standing and Orie was now laughing outright. Adie stared at Kel for several moments before smirking.

"Aunt Marion says I can," silence and now Orie was sprawled across the couch laughing. Marion was Ilane's older sister who although was not as strict as their great aunt was just as bad. She was the only reason Kel did not like society. She made it seem like a snake pit and if you weren't careful she would become a snake pit. As Kel looked straight at Adie she said the only thing she could think of.

"Then Aunt Marion can go to bloody hell," silence. There was a gasp and Kel felt herself grow pale. Marion was right behind her.

"Keladry Mindelan," her voice rang out anger in every tone, "I WILL NOT have my niece speak in that way ESPECIALLY about myself," Kel did not move from her spot but Orie now had tears running down her face, Adie looked particularly pleased and Kel ground her teeth. Years of Yamani training flew out the door as Kel controlled herself from turning around or hitting someone. She swallowed and waited, "I have never in my life heard a young lady speak in that manner and I certainly will NOT let it be you. You who are the most obedient," there was a snicker at that word, "of my nieces will not be permitted to use those words," she was repeating herself.

Kel heard her drone on but she focused on anything but her aunt standing directly behind her. Adie was not leaning against the couch shooting Kel amused looks. Orie was controlling herself but not too much. Their mother was looking from Kel to Marion to her two other daughters' suspicion in her eyes but she wouldn't interrupt Marion. If anyone dared move Marion would have the entire room sealed shut and would ist in there until the next year or until proven that they were proper young ladies. Kel hated her Aunt, oh she truly loathed her. She was cruel hearted and Kel wondered why anyone would remain married to her without trying to kill her.

Kel heard her Aunt Marion calling her name but continued to ignore her. The heroine in her story was going through a long trial of problems that possessed her every skill. A silly old Aunt who squawked liked a chicken could wait. Kel knew now that the heroine of her story would not fall into the arms of a knight, oh she would get out and then make the Knight beg for her love. As she continued her story in her head Kel could hear Marion's voice getting lower and lower and less angry. Kel knew that she was showing the perfect virtue of patience. When there was no more of Marion's voice Kel nodded and excused herself.

Only to find herself face to face with Neal who stared at her amusement in his eyes. Kel bit her lip to keep from actually growling at her friend and wasn't surprised to see a maid come outside with them. But her maid stood a few feet and out of hearing distance.

"I am not surprised to hear those words escape your lips, or that your aunt was right there when you happened to say them," that just put the straw on the camels back. Kel lunged forward; ready to attack him but Neal was quicker for the first time. He caught her wrists and she really did growl, "Now that we have that one comment out I'll refrain," she glared, "I want to read the rest of your story,"

"Fine, I'll fetch it," Neal nodded and watched Kel as she headed into the house. She certainly was the more spirited out of the Mindelan girls.

Neal read Kel's papers as soon as she returned and critiqued and complimented. Kel shrugged off his praise and promised to correct whatever was wrong but pleaded with Neal to leave. Irritated that no one was in good company Neal went off to find something to do leaving Kel in peace for the first time in what seemed a year. Marion as too busy with the newly wedded girls to care about Kel and her entire family had more chores then Kel cared to think about ready for them. Instead, she walked outside for a long while before heading back in. It was getting late and tomorrow was going to bring something that she was not sure she wanted to see.

X X X X X X X

Dom decided it was time to pay Kel a visit. Not only for social reasons, as he did find her a good companion most of the time, but also he had to know where his cousin kept going in the middle of the day. He knew it was out into the town but there were only a few things that could interest Neal there and it was too early in the day for some of it.

Ushered into the Mindelan parlor Dom sighed. Kel's Aunt Marion had seen him and she was probably plotting marrying him to either Kel or one of her own millions of daughters, all of which unfortunately took after her more fish like facial features. Dom shuddered briefly before Kel entered the room looking more placid then someone who endured Lady Marion should. Neal had told him of the overhearing of Kel's words about her Aunt and how livid everyone had seemed. He had felt a slight pity towards the girl even though it had been slightly her fault.

Nothing seemed to bother or shock her, Dom realized. She stood before him greeting him as though it was not unusual. Dom hardly ever came to the Mindelan's unless with Neal. Not because he didn't like them but because he had no real reason too. As she sat across from him and poured him tea he noticed things about her he hadn't really noticed before. Her eyes were very beautiful. They were an unusual color and her hair had light streaks of blond in it. Her every movement although slightly forced had a sort of grace to it. She smiled politely at him and decided to get straight to business, no matter how awful that sounded.

"I'm sorry for surprising you with a visit but I have a few questions. Well one, and it mostly directs anything else that follows," Kel waited. She was patient and knew that he would get around to asking her his questions eventually even if it took another hour, "What has Neal been up to?" That was blunt, Kel thought cheerfully.

"Well that was not something I would question myself about in a usual manner but I guess you've observed things," she paused waiting a moment as though thinking her next words through entirely, "Read this," she handed him a newspaper.

Dom read the articles she pointed at and wasn't surprised to see it was the story and gossip he'd been reading for quite awhile. She did not pace, nor wring her hands or any other nervous habit someone would do. She sat serenely before him waiting. Dom didn't know why he thought her nervous but he could sense there was a fleeting thing around her. He looked up when he finished and she met his gaze levelly.

"Now read this," she handed him sheets of paper that had her writing on it. Dom read it and then looked at her startled.

"You…You've been…You wrote this?" he demanded and she nodded, "Kel you wrote that story and the gossip," he waited and couldn't believe it.

Keladry Mindelan had hidden depths. She was not the high spirited intelligent girl he'd always classified her as. She was…well slightly amazing in truth. He was impressed and horrified at the same time. She was different, and although that was quite established it was odd to think someone he had known for as long as he could recall had done something that no other person he knew had.

"Why are you writing under a fake name?" he demanded even though it was a stupid question.

"Because no one would buy it if it came out as Keladry Mindelan. And the gossip pieces I've done a few times would get me kicked out of any ball. If the person is unknown then that person is not hated precisely. They are disliked for sure and there are some people who would love to find out who they are but at least that person cannot be kicked out of a ball or party," there was a pause and Dom watched as she struggled with herself, "It's so dull, these seasons. There is no point to them. I guess I hoped to accomplish giving them something new and I did. Now people are better behaved most of the time, and they have something more interesting to talk about other then the color of one girls dress," Dom could hear a bit of pride in her voice but she did a good job of smothering it done. She was not a foolish girl and he knew she would never do something stupid or insult someone majorly important. She was just doing what she could, he supposed. Then came the question of why she was doing it.

"Why are you writing?" it came out of his mouth before he could stop and this time she sank down into her chair again. She looked a bit sullen and he regretted asking but at the same time had to know.

"Because…" Kel launched into telling Dom about how her father had helped a friend of his get back on his feet but it ended up beggaring him. Then she spoke of how no one took their father seriously when he spoke of their financial troubles, and how Adie had desired things that their older rich sister Demadina had. Dom was silent during the entire tale and he watched Kel as she talked. She was not as energetic or animated as she usually was but more softer and composed, "As I am female, I cannot work other then sewing and writing but I have to hide my name because if someone were to read my work and they were offended or perhaps they liked it I could not bear it,"

"Because you don't attempt to find the attention you would gain," Dom suggested and she nodded, "I suppose no one could fault you for what you're doing," he paused.

"But…." Kel knew that no one said that without having something bad to say, especially with his tone of voice. He shot her a look that said that her prompt was not needed.

"But, it will make various people mad. It doesn't bother me because you have not written about me, my family, or Neal and his family which is my family if you think about it," Dom frowned confused by his own words, "What does this have to do with Neal?"

"Neal knows and Orie knows and Neal helps me edit things and he takes the papers most of the time to the printers. I did the original meetings but it is less suspicious if he goes in because he is heir to the dukedom and he could be there to change their prescription or something and no one dares ask him what he's doing. With me, I've got little money; next to nothing in influences and connections so they can dare to ask me because who am I going to complain to. Although now that Neal's been showing "interest" in me as various females of our lovely social circles have been saying, they may not dare ask me questions," Kel looked amused by that. She had always thought the rules of their society were silly and useless. But it was how people lived and she somewhat respected that. For the most part, she thought everyone was being ridiculous but she had to give it to them. They stuck by those rules as though it was the Goddess herself coming down and telling them.

Dom and Kel spoke of a few other subjects one of which was Marion. Kel was greatly amused by his dismay of being seen by her. She told him not to worry that she would probably find out about Vivian within the next fifteen minutes after seeing him. Dom asked her how she was so sure.

"Like you said, Marion would be plotting getting you in a marriage with one of her daughters. Who really do look like fishes in my opinion as well. They are my cousins but never have been greatly friendly with me. Anyway, she is probably out asking about you claiming you've been gone so long and it's odd for you to appear so suddenly. Once that is figured out, she'll frown and say Vivian doesn't deserve you and all will be well for you. Then she'll realize that I said something bad about her and she'll come back here and rant some more about proper behavior which then I will ignore her as wonderfully as I always do," Kel smiled at his blinking face.

After a half hour more, because it was the proper tea time, Dom bade her goodbye and was gone. Kel relaxed in her seat well pleased with herself. She had managed not to give way to all the emotions in her, had given nothing about Neal's other plans in to Dom and her Aunt Marion was properly being taken care of by chance. Thinking of her Aunt sent her spiraling into thinking of her cousins.

Amanda and Mary were quite well not ugly but they weren't beautiful either. Neither of them did have a good thing about them in Kel's opinion. Amanda was vain and silly, and Mary was greedy and a bit dull and stupid. Amanda thought too much of herself and Mary worshipped her. Marion was not really her mother's sister, so they weren't really her cousins. Marion as Ilane's step sister and her children, although no one would admit it, had different fathers. Kel did not think badly of them because of her Aunt's mistake, but it was a well known fact. Amanda was golden haired pure golden and that was quite good for Marion too had blonde hair but poor Mary's hair was red. A deep rich red that was the envy of almost anyone who saw her but not a single other person in Kel's family had red hair. It was a terrible thing because Kel herself liked the richness in Mary's hair.

"Kel," Adie stepped into the room followed by Orie, "We're leaving now, since it was just a visit. Goodbye," Kel hugged her two sisters and bade them goodbye before going upstairs to her room.

Mindelan House was now empty. Kel was not sure how she liked it. Again, things were moving more rapidly. She'd told Dom her secret, caused an uproar with her Aunt, her sister's had moved out and she was sure Conal would be too since his fiancée's family was giving them a house in town. Kel was excited about that. If Conal left, it would leave Anders and Inness with their wives and children. Vorinna's oldest daughter was leaving for the convent soon and Inness's son was going to be a scholar and he too would leave to attend a very famous boarding school. That would minimize the children by some. Only two but it counted especially when if Inness's son left then Anders's son too would want to go. That would mean Inness's daughter would want to go with Ander's daughter and soon all the children would be gone and Kel would be well wherever she was which hopefully did not involve an older gentlemen.

In her room Kel opened her wardrobe. Lacking most of the things before her sisters marriage it was now filled with altered gowns that were in good condition. Adie had given her millions of things that her husband had bought her new. Although Kel doubted she needed fashionably cut clothing it made her feel a bit better. When she went out on calls now she could wear different gowns then the same few she had had before. Orie had been more generous though, giving Kel two new gowns that she had decided would suit Kel's coloring more. They were very pretty, an emerald ball gown and a soft green day gown. Green was Kel's color they had all decided as was red. Kel could not see herself wearing purple or pink but there were a few purple and pink gowns tossed in the mix of unwanted clothing. There were a few pairs of gloves, and two fans and a million other little things that Kel had almost tossed out the door but Ilane had forced her to keep. But underneath it all, in her false bottom was a journal of recording things that happened since Kel had first submitted her papers, a strand of pearls and a bit of pocket money that she did not want but her mother told her was a good idea to save. Every year a bit more was added into the pile. It still wasn't exactly the biggest fortune various other people had but it was a bit of money.

Flopping back onto her bed, Kel stared at the ceiling. Dinner would be called soon, and she had no desire to go down looking like a heathen so Kel dragged herself up and rang for water. It was going to be a long evening with her Aunt Marion there.

A/N: I'm not sure if the Tortallian Universe would use the word hell but it was the only thing I could come up with, and so it'll have to do for now. There is a lot of dialogue in it but I tried to put in more actual writing but it didn't work out that way. Anyway, that's this chapter obviously.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

As a comb was pulled painfully through her hair Kel sighed. It was pointless to go to such a ball when she was not truly interested. It was a waste of money and in their situation, which was getting steadily worse by each day, they could not waste it. And yet, they seemed to be prepared to ship Kel off with her sisters to every ball. Her sister's husbands had no qualms about spending money on her which added to her irritation. Demadina's husband seemed to think it a good distraction for her as she was now with child and forced to, except for this evening, which Kel had to attend to with Yuki and without her sisters, adding to her misery.

Kel however was not as pleased as her glowing sisters. Adie wanted to do Kel's hair, while Orie picked out her gowns and Demadina did the rest. Kel was to sit still and wait which was not an easy thing for a girl like her to do. She would rather be moving and doing something active then sitting in front of her sisters like a life size doll.

"Kel," whined Adie, "You really should pay more attention to your hair! It's not terribly knotted but it is getting steadily worse," she declared. Kel stared back at her sister from the mirror and Adie frowned. Adie disapproved of Kel's lack of interest in gowns, balls, jewels, and other feminine things.

"I don't care," Kel sighed, "Do what you want and tell mama to make sure I take care of it and all will be well," Adie nodded curtly a bit irritated at Kel's lack of enthusiasm. When Adie had been going for her first season no one had been able to control her and her immense happiness which Kel was missing.

After what seemed forever Kel finally found herself next to Yuki waiting to be introduced to the ball holders. Kel wasn't sure whose ball it was and had little interest. Kel remained quiet and pensive like she had been during the carriage ride. She did not like going to balls without Adie and Orie anymore. She did not like not having anyone to hide behind. With Adie or Orie she had been able to run to if she needed to escape conversations. She did not like having conversations with suitors who did not care much for her, only the respect and the little money she had.

Kel finally was introduced to Lady Martha Convington who Kel had never even heard of. Apparently she had married a Lord Convington who had managed to secure funds. He was a younger son, and now they had a very nice house and a lovely family. Kel noticed that Lady Martha was not entirely stupid but she did not like to act intelligently. She pretended to be a silly lady, and as she was introduced to Yuki first and then Kel she seemed to drop the act.

"Keladry Mindelan," she said quietly observing her. Kel later had learned that Martha had left her country home straight to marriage, "My sisters used to tell me all about your sister Demadina and Patricine of course," she said it with a small smile.

"Really," Kel smiled genuinely at her, "Good things I pray?" she asked pleasantly.

"Oh she adored Demadina and Patricine was her idol," Martha admitted with another smile, "My mother had her first season just as she married your father. You are quite the admired family," but a poor one, where the unspoken but gently meant words. Kel bid her a good evening as she noticed Neal standing alone. Yuki had not been too forward with her judgments of him and Kel had attempted to convince her friend that they were perfect for each other. Yuki however did not think so.

Kel immediately noticed that Vivian Parson was with Dom but looking a bit bored. After their last conversation Kel wasn't too sure she wanted to see him. He had been judgmental of her writings and she preferred not to have to come face to face with him just yet, but Vivian seemed determined to come greet her. Dom stood at her side with a small greeting. Kel returned it and Vivian's greeting was huge and loud making people stare at her. Who would comment though, as it was Vivian Parson?

"Keladry!" Vivian called cheerfully looking straight at her, "Good evening,"

"Good evening Vivian," she greeted kindly and Vivian linked arms. Quickly telling Yuki she was sorry and being forced to take a turn around the room with Vivian, Kel took attempted dainty strides forward but it did not suit her.

Silence was between them but smiles were plastered on their faces. Kel knew that everyone would be looking for Vivian and although it may seem daring to walk with her, as though she sought out attention, Kel did not mind. Vivian was different to talk to then Yuki. Yuki was sensible and she had fun but was more calm and serene. Vivian was smart but she liked to say and do things that many others wouldn't dare.

"I'm done with courting Dom," Vivian startled Kel out of her thoughts of her writings. Kel had been planning her next gossip piece and looked straight at Vivian waiting. Her friend of sorts smiled slightly and sighed, "He is charming and good looking but it doesn't suit,"

"Oh," Kel frowned at her and drank it in. Although part of her was undeniably excited she pushed it down. It was only fair to be a friend and then be pleased for herself, "And why is that?" Kel asked quietly.

"Well I'll give you one reason and you're not going to like it," Vivian grinned slyly at her friend. Kel waited praying that she wouldn't say something about a scandal, "You're undeniably in love with him," silence.

"Wh…what," Kel stuttered out surprised. Vivian laughed, and people turned to stare at her but realizing that it was Vivian Parson and not some random young lady they turned away. Vivian had perks, Kel realized, as she was a Duke's daughter. Kel knew that it was obvious because of course Vivian could pay away any scandal and cover it with something new.

"If no one else has noticed," Vivian observed, "They are stupid," Kel waited patiently, "You're not the normal type of lovesick girl. You're determined and down to earth about it. You watch him and you warn him. You make sure he doesn't mess with girls that he shouldn't. You always," she paused extending the last syllable on always, "talk to him and listen to his opinions as ridiculous as some of them are," Kel grinned at that. Some of Dom's opinions sometimes needed to be gently corrected. Kel had taken the time to do that on quite a few. Dom however had always found a way to argue out of her words no matter how sensible she was and how idiotic he sounded, "Anyway, those are my reasons for you being in love with him,"

Kel wasn't quite sure how to respond to Vivian. She stayed quiet, her eyes downwards thinking. Vivian was right. She was in love with Dom but probably not the real Dom, she didn't know him. That was a shame too because he was probably interested. Besides his opinions, which he made loudly clear she had nothing about him stored other then little details that didn't matter. Sighing, Kel shifted restlessly unsure. Vivian took it out of her hands.

"Go. Become a heroine out of a cheap romance novel that they sell for us," Vivian grinned at her when Kel laughed full heartedly.

"That would be a good plan if I was in a cheap romance novel," she grinned at her friend, "but alas I'm a regular debutant with an irregular romance novel," she sighed but Vivian then said something that made Kel stop dead in her tracks. It was the way that Vivian spoke the words, and what the words were of course.

"Your lovely former husband to be is getting married to Ophelia," Kel froze. She turned to look at Vivian in open shock, "There is no fancy nephew. There's Ophelia who took his heart away almost instantly," this was quite a surprise, an unexpected and delightful one but still a surprise.

"You…are you serious?" delight filled Kel's voice. Oh it was a delightful piece of gossip for two reasons. She hated Ophelia and because her gossip piece would be filled with this news, "I never thought I'd be saying this but thank the gods for Ophelia," she said and bid Vivian a quick farewell to find Yuki and share the news.

She could not find Kel amidst the crowd. However she did find something else, a rather sticky situation with a small petite but rather beautiful lady with golden locks and blue eyes and Dom who was looking very uncomfortable. The lady had tears down her face and was looking too pretty for it to be real. Her mother was standing next to her, as Kel was sure it was her mother, and looking very angry. Dom stood there staring at her in open shock and Neal was now at his side. He glanced at Kel who moved to stand next to him tentatively.

"This lady's gone off to tell the whole ball that Dom's seduced and ruined her daughter. I saw her daughter earlier sneaking off with Joren of Stone Mountain and they probably all decided that Dom would be her husband," Neal whispered, "But no one will believe that because Joren has left and there is no way anyone's going after him. He's in a mood. He's already broken three candle sticks, and for all they are replacing them people are scared," this amused and irritated Kel. She held no regard for Joren. He was a spoiled and very conservative person. She could get over the conservative part because she had some friends in that area, but he was plain rude and arrogant and probably put the idea of blaming Dom in this girls head.

"You did this to my daughter," the girl did look rumpled and Kel had to admit she probably did do something she was not supposed to. Kel wasn't sure what she could do to help the situation so she remained silent praying that this would come to a good end. Vivian found her way next to Dom and looked straight at the women. Kel wasn't sure this was going to end so nicely now.

"What are you implying about Domitan?" she demanded coolly, "If you are implying he did this to your daughter you are incorrect. Dom has been with me and Keladry all evening as me and him are courting," silence. That settled that but people turned to Kel and she knew what was coming.

"Was he, milady," someone asked her kindly and Kel sighed.

"Yes, Domitan was with us during the evening. And I saw this young lady," she decided to say what Neal had told her, "With Joren of Stone Mountain earlier if that helps any," she looked straight at the girl now and met her eyes. She looked at Kel and she attempted a charming smile but lost on Kel's placid face. Finally the girl looked away and Kel knew the confession was going to be made, but another surprise was on the way.

"Joren took me into the side room for Domitan," she whispered and immediately various people stiffened. Dom looked at Kel and Kel remained calm and looked straight back at him. There was no anger in his eyes but surprise and some question. Kel knew he wasn't sure what to say next but Kel decided to act upon impulse.

"Well. If that's true, then why was Domitan talking to me the entire ball about a horse he saw me looking at a few weeks ago?" Vivian said after Kel nudged her.

"And me, about my brother's new pistol," Kel added, "Or to Yuki about her brother and sister-in-law, or his cousin Nealan about their mutual family members?" Kel added as it popped into her head. She stopped there because the girl was flushing.

"He had to leave you briefly because he was with me," she said it stiffly and there were more tears in her eyes.

"Are you implying something by using the word briefly?" Kel raised an eyebrow and Vivian stifled a laugh. They knew what _she_ was implying and Dom flushed giving her a reproachful look. The girl looked horrified unsure how to respond to a comment. Neal was attempting not to laugh and the girl's mother looked ready to drop dead. Kel was making the situation worse but she had her older brothers to thank. In almost every situation they had ever been in they had said something that was either obscene or implied something of the sorts.

"I was not, and I would never, be with this girl. No insult intended but she, or rather she was, the marriageable type," Dom protested before anything came out of Vivian's now open mouth. Kel and Vivian traded amused glances while Neal waited patiently before putting in his own word.

"I too saw her with Joren of Stone Mountain and saw her return before he left," Neal added honestly, "And I can vouch for my cousin as can Yuki and Vivian and Keladry. And perhaps Merric Hollyrose as he appeared to come to this ball today," this surprised various people. Kel herself hadn't seen Merric but took Neal's word that he was here. No one spoke lightly of noblemen in the army, especially heirs of noblemen who were in the army such as Merric.

"You were with Joren," that was said by Yuki now standing next to Kel. She surprised her, and Kel gave her a quick nod. Yuki had a way of saying things that they came out like an order or a statement that none could argue with. The girl now looked ready to melt to the ground which in Kel's opinion was fair.

"Its true mama," the girl whispered and she was immediately shuffled away and out of sight by her pink mother. Kel was about to walk away when Dom's arm grabbed hers and dragged her slightly more rough then he should have away from the others. She turned to meet his glare and she sighed. Clearly he was intending to speak to her and now her plans of avoiding him and his disapproving comments had been lost.

"Your not going to write about that scene," it was not a question, it was a demand. Kel stared at him for a few moments and was secretly amused to see him shift uncomfortably. Deciding Dom needed to be brought a step lower she smiled.

"Why would I not write about it? I needed a new thing to write for tomorrow and you've provided the perfect thing," Dom's eyes widened and she held her hand up with another smile, "I don't write about friends or family. So don't worry that pretty head of yours, it won't be in paper unless some ladies here write diaries," she stepped away curtsied mockingly and walked away as gracefully as she could. Dom stared after her.

He had to admire her. No matter what he thought about her writings, and no matter how irritatingly noticeable she was, she was independent and sure footed. One could not have anything other then admiration for Keladry Mindelan. She was proud but subtle about it, smart, strong, and much respected. She was no longer Neal's friend, or the littlest Mindelan out of all the siblings. She was now her own person and nothing was going to bring her down. She had her life's work set before her and she was going to complete it. Although he was not quite sure getting your family rich would qualify for a women it seemed to do it for her, and that was quite commendable.

Vivian leaned against the wall slightly. A rather masculine habit she had picked up from her male cousins, but it suited her thin form. She looked about the people of the ballroom. Many returned to their prior activities but she watched as the girl was half pushed out of the ballroom her mother quite furious and mortified. Kel, she noted was now talking heatedly with Domitan and Neal was attempting a conversation with Yuki. Things were now getting interesting.

"I have to say this was quite an eventful ball," someone near her muttered. Turning her head slightly she caught sight of a short muscular red haired youth. He looked to be only eighteen but immediately Vivian knew it was Merric Hollyrose. She gave him a smile.

"Oh the most that we've seen all this season, and I blame Keladry Mindelan," she said it firmly and Merric laughed pleasing her. It had been hard to get Domitan to laugh no matter what she tried.

"That is nothing I could deny," he gave her a genuinely friendly smile and Vivian gazed at him. Intelligent, strong, and funny Merric was the sort of person Vivian would like to be married too. That thought occurred and Vivian smiled to herself more then him. He did not say a word but stood near her as they observed the ballroom. He'll do perfectly, she thought with a pure happiness, just perfectly.

Disclaimer: I'm not sure if my tenses or comma's are quite right but I'm pretty sure most of them are. I do have a beta but she's on vacation so this chapter's going up without being edited besides me and one of my friends. Therefore if there are any mistakes I'm sorry. It's a short chapter and it's nothing overly amazing but the next chapter will be much much better if I can actually get it posted soon. I'm pretty sure it'll be posted over the next two days.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Reading a letter was much different from hearing something in person. Letter after letter had been sent, threatening that his inheritance would be taken away if he did not marry. Dom had brushed it aside as another fit of rage from his father. But now, as he sat staring into the fire before him, Dom realized his father was serious. Otherwise he would have sent another letter and not come and raged at him for an hour about his lack of responsibility. Apparently he had heard of the young girl's attempts of marrying Dom and had decided enough was enough. Dom however, did not agree with his father.

Now Dom was lacking any idea of what to do. He could go to his father and ask for an arranged marriage but knowing that it would not end pleasant he decided against that. Then there was his Uncle Baird who would also go to his father and it would again end unpleasant. He did not wish to call upon his cousins help but at the moment he could see no other option. If he went to Neal perhaps he would have a plan. Neal usually had something in mind, even if it wasn't always legal.

With that decided Dom stood and looked around the room. Soon enough, sooner then he liked, he would have to share his household with a wife and most likely not a love match. But then, when were love matches made?

X XX XX XX XX XX X

The last person Neal expected to see was his cousin Dom standing before him. It was greatly early in the morning and usually the only person who bothered him this early was Kel to get him to go riding. Lately however she had been busy doing whatever it was females did during the day. Or females like her because he knew what girls like his sister did. She was placid and demure sewing, dancing, or singing for practice. Kel however was quite different.

Dom stood wringing his hands, a habit that Neal had never seen him do before. He stared at his cousin slightly mystified on why he would come. Instead of questioning him at the doorstep he brushed Dom inside. He knew that it had to be important otherwise Dom would be asleep only to wake up just before it was time to get ready for whatever social function was that night.

"Well," Neal started, waiting. Dom nodded to him, and Neal sighed. This was unlike his cousin in almost all ways. Dom was not the quiet brooding sort of person, and this was quite the same thing a quiet brooding person would do. Finally, Dom looked straight at Neal.

"I have to marry," it was flatly said with no enthusiasm. Neal stared at him.

"You slept with that girl," Neal responded just as flat and watched as his cousin shuddered. This slightly amused Neal.

"I did no such thing," Dom said a bit harsher then he intended, "Otherwise I would have confessed to it. You know me," he glared at his cousin briefly and Neal agreed that he did indeed know Dom, even if he didn't always know what choices he made. Sometimes they were bad sometimes they were….slightly less bad. Neal couldn't remember a time when Dom had made a good choice unless it was a long time ago, before either of them had been conscious of their actions.

"Then why do you need to get married? It's not like your old, or you have any chance of getting your inheritance soon," Neal countered evenly, waiting for Dom's explanation. Dom glared at him again and Neal grinned. It was amusing seeing Dom so worried. Neal knew that if it had been serious Dom would have said something already. Instead Dom seemed to be avoiding whatever was bothering him and so Neal knew that it was nothing that needed overly concern. Finally his cousin sighed and glanced at him.

"Because I won't be able to have my inheritance if I don't," Dom admitted and Neal grinned and burst out laughing, "It's not funny. My father believes that I did in fact sleep with the girl and that I act irresponsibly and that a wife will keep in line," this made him feel uncomfortable. It was untrue and his father knew it, but was trying to control him because everyone knew that Dom would never dare do anything to betray his wife. It was that damned honor.

"Well there's a million girls out who would want to marry you. Go ask one of them," Neal knew that was probably not what Dom was looking for as to advice, but it was good advice in his opinion and it was the truth. Dom had all the girls vying after him except two Kel and Yuki. Dom however was oblivious or rather he chose to be oblivious to this. He didn't care very much for most of the girls attentions because most of them were well brought up ladies who would accuse him of various things to get his hand in marriage. It was a large tangle to think through so he waited for

"But that's the problem!" Dom exclaimed standing up, "Everyone wants to marry me and I don't want to marry them because they want to marry me," blinking, he paused and looked at Neal. Neal nodded for him to continue and showed that he understood what he was saying, "I don't want to marry someone who likes me for my looks and everything. That would probably ruin the entire marriage and our sort of relationship. I also can't marry Vivian who I've been courting because she decided it was time to turn our attentions elsewhere. Which is shocking because usually it's the male who says that but that's not the point at the moment," Dom sighed and sat down.

Neal looked at him sympathetically. It was hard living the life they did, luxurious as it was they were both heirs and had more then the usual "what to wear" thoughts in their heads. Not to mention with a doctor as a father, Neal wasn't entirely stupid. Stretching his muscles and shifting his weight Neal looked at Dom. The type of person Dom needed to marry was someone strong, smart, not someone who would sit by and let him do anything he wanted, and someone who could take control. Dom was bashful and did things whenever he felt like it and it made things problematic. He wasn't entirely unorganized but he wasn't organized either and it wasn't that he couldn't take control it was that he chose not to. Dom liked to do things that sent excitement and thrill in the air, he liked the edge. He needed someone who understood and accepted the edge and knew how to handle it…He needed someone like Kel.

"I have a solution," Neal exclaimed. Dom looked at him slightly skeptical of his cousin. Neal shot him a irritated look but stood up and smiled, "Court Kel, get the old man off your tail and then if you decide you really need to marry, marry her and if you don't want to then break things off…gently," he added sharply giving his cousin a look. Dom frowned, thinking rapidly on whether his cousin had said something ingenious or foolish.

"I suppose," Dom shrugged, "It's worth a try. But Kel? I have nothing against Keladry, but why her?"

"Because she won't take it horribly wrong if you end the courtship, she won't let you do whatever you want to and she's the best candidate at the moment since you told me you didn't want anyone who wanted to marry you," Neal grinned as his cousin scowled. Dom was particular about certain things and this was one of them. He had to have the perfect female or none at all and Neal knew it was irritating to most people and definitely rude to some of the girls he turned down at the balls. They were eager to please and he was eager to turn away from them.

Dom finally nodded to his cousin and sat down to talk to him more about Kel. He knew only few things about her, her writings, and her family…

XX XX XX XX XX XX XX

It was an oddly warm day, and Yuki had dragged Kel out to the market. There was nothing Kel really particularly wanted to see or buy but she let her friend take her anyway. Yuki was very forceful and liked to have company on these trips. Kel was more inclined to going by herself to get what she needed and rush out. It was a leisurely pace, and a leisurely chat that brought upon a more serious topic.

"Do you really plan to be married by the end of this season?" Yuki asked, raising an eyebrow, "I have a hard time believing that," she admitted.

"Yes well I see no other option," Kel's voice wasn't stiff or formal but more helpless; "I have to…well see the situation's gotten worse. Mama had to sell all of her jewels yesterday. Conal's debts were more then he let on and the bank threaten to take away the house and with Vorinna's children, and Tilaine having such illness we can't take the chance of not having a house," Kel shrugged at Yuki's look of sympathy, "Their not to proud to not accept help but Papa doesn't like the excessive amount of pity and charity we get. I find it acceptable but not entirely pleasing to have people giving us things that they don't want. It's just a way for them to gossip about us,"

"It's true," Yuki agreed her tone collected and emotionless. Kel had a hard time getting used to Yuki's switches. Years of living in Corus had let emotions come up but sometimes the training from birth came into play. Kel felt bad for the way that people treated the Yamani's distant words and empty looks. They felt she thought she was superior to them when in reality it was her culture, her lifestyle that dictated her to do that.

Silence settled over the too as they shopped quietly. Kel already had fine gowns from her sisters, but helping Yuki decide on something was fun. She was saving her money in her drawer when things got tough. Insurance as Kel had called it, a safety net. It wasn't much yet, but one day it would be. One day when Kel had enough it would help the family, maybe. And slowly the money from her writings had added in.

"Well how's your own husband hunting?" Kel asked grinning at her friend. Yuki looked at her sharply and shrugged.

"I…I'll be honest. There is not one single person worth marrying in the entire society. No one," There was a slight bitter tone to her voice and Kel felt a twinge of sympathy. She knew that Neal had caught Yuki's eye but he had probably done millions of things that anyone would cross him off for.

"Well. Who is it that you were interested in? Maybe they'll shape up?" Kel offered, with a raised eyebrow a trick she had learned from Neal. Yuki looked back at her and sighed.

"No one important," she mused slightly and then they continued on their way every intention to find a new subject. Both of them were pensive as their thoughts trailed to the problems they had. Yuki's duty in life to her parents was to marry rich; Kel's duty to marry rich was so that her family wouldn't fall to pieces before anyone could climb out of the hole her siblings had dug them into.

Kel brushed an imaginary speck off her green day dress. Her brown hair was piled neatly on top of her head, and her eyes flecked over to see who was crossing the road. Neal and Dom speaking in low tones came across and Neal spotted them making Kel internally groan. She didn't really feel like chatting with either of them since her last meeting with them. But turning away, especially now, would be rude and so she and Yuki greeted them both calmly.

"How are you, on this lovely day?" Neal said more cheerfully then usual and he nudged Dom almost invisible to them but Kel caught sight of the twitch in his elbow, "It is extraordinarily beautiful is it not?"

"Yes, it is," Yuki agreed pleasantly giving Kel a sharp look, "Care to take a walk with me, Nealan?"

"It would be my pleasure," Neal said and he and Yuki strolled away. Kel almost groaned but knew it would be rude. Dom glanced at her, and she met his eyes evenly. They stared at each other blankly before Dom gave her a crooked grin.

"They are the most unsubtle people I've ever met," Dom spoke softly, as though not to startle her and Kel smiled back at him.

"That or they believe that they are subtle and think we didn't notice," Kel said, forcing her tone to be pleasant and not irritable because it wasn't Dom's fault that they were thrown so tactlessly together. Dom offered Kel his arm and she was forced to accept. Again, she felt a bit guilty for it truly wasn't Dom's fault they were together. It was Neal and Yuki, who Kel thought needed to get to know each other more but didn't need to force Kel through this in the process. Unless this was their plan, then she understood because had she not been trying all week to get Yuki with Neal alone and had been unsuccessful?

Dom wasn't entirely sure how to go about "courting" Kel. He did know that he needed to start soon though. Neal was right, if his father thought he was interested in a respectable girl he might back off a bit and let Dom go for awhile. It wasn't that Dom didn't want to marry; it was just that he wasn't entirely sure he was suitable to. This however, was not marriage it was merely the long course of time beforehand.

Kel stood at his quiet. It was unusual because whenever Dom had gone shopping with one of his sisters the chatter that had escaped them had almost been unbearable. However, he enjoyed silence as he walked and Kel seemed to be lost in her thoughts to offer any attempt at conversation. Dom didn't mind that very much either. It gave him time to think of what to say to her, otherwise things might come out wrong and that would be an entirely new tangle to deal with.

Kel was unsure if she was supposed to speak. It wasn't that he was giving her any reason not to speak, but he wasn't giving her any reason to speak either. She contemplated briefly what she would say if she had been given a chance to speak anymore then they had but she was sure it wouldn't be so pleasant. Usually things came out of her mouth that appalled other people and made the ones who knew her well laugh.

Ahead of her she could see Yuki and Neal chatting agreeably. She smiled slightly watching them. Neal's bright hair complimented Yuki's dark hair and her slender shape made his seem larger but graceful as well. They were well suited with each other in looks but she wasn't so sure about personalities.

The walk ended with Yuki and Kel entering a scent shop. Dom nearly knocked over Neal on his haste to escape which made Kel laugh. Yuki and her sat down and the questioning from Yuki began which made Kel mentally groan.

"And what did you two talk about?" Yuki asked smiling at choosing a scent to test.

"How indiscreet you and Neal are," Kel answered sourly smelling a sickly sweet scent and replacing the bottle. She was not usually interested in perfumes but Adie's husband had set up a book account for her and she was permitted to buy anything she wanted to within reason. Kel however had assured them she probably wouldn't use it unless absolutely necessary.

"That's not a very interesting topic," Yuki's face switched from emotionless to a slight scowl, "What did you two look at?"

"Your backs," Kel retorted and Yuki glared at her as they attempted another scent. This was one had a bit too much edge in it for Kel's tastes. She was very picky about her perfumes and set the bottle gently on the counter. Yuki had drifted over to the window set to see something. Kel however knew it was time to needle Yuki, "What did you and Neal talk about?"

"You and Dom," Yuki grinned cheerfully over her shoulder and Kel glared at her, "We looked at the windows and people around us before you ask that question,"

"Fine," Kel snapped and she opened a bottle sniffing it. She gasped and sniffed again. It was quite perfect. A hint of vanilla, slight cinnamon and a rain on tree scent all in one. Kel looked down at the beautiful bottle, shaped like a pearl and she smiled. This was perfect. Yuki looked at her waiting but seeing that Kel was enamored in her perfume she went on her way.

Kel and Yuki returned to their respective homes and Kel smiled down at the little bottle. It had been surprisingly cheap as no one other then Kel had taken an interest in it. The original price had been six gold nobles and she'd gotten it for three. Her sisters had rushed to see her upon hearing that she went shopping and seeing only a perfume bottle were quite disappointed. Kel shrugged and went straight to her bedroom. She had another chapter to write before finishing up this story. Why ladies marry rich.

**A/N: Well as chapters go that was pretty poor. I apologize profusely for how long this took for me to write. I just couldn't really get into this chapter, like some of the ones before it. Anyway, there's too much dialogue and the commas are probably all messed up too but I did edit it and so did my beta that really doesn't focus on grammar very much in the first place. So hopefully it's okay until I find a way to edit it as perfect as possible. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Is it possible to hate someone that everyone else in this world loves?" Kel asked one afternoon sitting across from Yuki. Yuki glanced at Kel and waited to hear an explanation, "Dom. He comes around constantly. He took me riding, and then walking, and _then_ he came to tea. I can't stand it. It's possibly the most annoying thing I've ever experienced," Kel declared and Yuki met her gaze evenly. Kel noted there was different sort of distant look in her eyes. Obviously her friend's thoughts were somewhere else.

"I suppose it is possible to hate someone that everyone else loves. You hate your brother and your parents love him…or I suppose loved would be a better word choice," Yuki frowned pondering her word choices.

"No, love is the right one. They forgave him. They actually said it was a forgivable act!" there was a hint of outrage in Kel's voice that made Yuki blink in surprise before nodding her agreement.

Both girls turned back to their former thoughts. Kel couldn't believe how irritating Dom was. Before, she'd been in love with him for almost her entire life, and now when he started showing an interest in her she was balking. She knew it probably had to do with the fact that it was different now. He wasn't treating her as his cousin's friend; he was treating her like one of the girls he courted. Kel also knew that with the interesting writings she had started doing again it was harder to stay focused on him and his attentions. Often she found her mind slipping away while he spoke to her and had to almost physically force herself to pay attention.

Kel also didn't realize quite how many faults he had. It wasn't that she thought that a bad thing, rather it was surprising. Kel wasn't one to judge people by their faults, everyone had them, but Dom was used to talking and people listening so Kel had learned to use a half listening technique. Then he was used to being correct. Oh Kel knew he was correct on a lot of his opinions but there were some that he wasn't and it was no use trying to explain it to him, he refused to listen to reason. Kel had given up trying to talk to him about anything. It was irritating.

Then there was also her growing concern on her writing. Besides her story Why Ladies Marry Rich, her opinions of many of the nobles had resulted in some harsh words against her writing. She knew that she had to be careful and add humor into her writings but the stress was still on her to get things out once a week and with other things on her mind she was slowly starting to want to stop almost all her writings but knew deep down she would never give it up.

"I have to go Kel," Yuki said frowning at the clock, "I've realized I'm late," she gave Kel a breezy smile before heading towards the door then paused, "And I you can hate someone when others love them. You just have to see their entire person while others only see one side,"

Kel watched Yuki retreat out of the room and paused considering her friend's words. It was true, she supposed, that she saw both sides of Dom while others saw only his courier sides. With sigh, Kel shifted and gathered her writing books. It was time to start a new section now matter how much she would rather sit and think about her life problems.

X X X X X X X

The next afternoon, Kel found herself walking home from the market. She didn't notice anything outside of her own thoughts so when she caught a movement on her right side, she was caught surprised. A young girl a little older then Kel herself was cowering, attempting to stay out of sight, on the side of a building. Kel was torn between concern and curiosity and the need to leave before she entangled herself into more problems. Choosing to be concerned Kel approached the girl slowly.

"Hello," Kel said with a soft smile. The girl looked wary of Kel and Kel noticed bruises on her face. She was noticeably being abused by someone. Kel gave her a friendly look and said, "Are you okay?" she knew that it was a careless question as it was obvious she wasn't but it was the only thing she could think of.

"Hello," the girls voice wavered and there was obvious fear in her eyes. She looked hesitantly at Kel and then attempted a smile, "I'm just fine, my lady,"

"I can see that you most certainly are not fine and that is why you are coming to see my mother so she can take care of you," Kel said it with a smile and with a gentle voice, "Those bruises and cuts are nasty and they probably hurt which isn't a good thing. Please come with me so I can have someone take a look at them," she added knowing it was not a good idea to use the firm approach with the girl. She looked terrified.

"I…." she looked hesitant and then nodded, "I'm Lalasa," she blurted out and Kel nodded.

"I'm Keladry Mindelan," she greeted the girl and then she lead Lalasa towards her house.

When they reached the Mindelan's house, Keladry brought Lalasa straight to the kitchen where their cook stood and instructed their cook to handle her wounds. Kel took a perch on a bench they kept in the kitchen just in case but was aware that Lalasa was complying easily with their Cook. Kel still remained where she was just in case Lalasa felt intimated by their house. She was evidently from a poorer house and was probably scared to death from all the noise and the people in their house.

When Ilane Mindelan swept into the kitchen after hearing that Kel had brought a street girl into their house, Kel wasn't surprise to see a blank expression on her mother's face. Knowing her servants, they probably made it seem much more worse then it actually was. Kel usually didn't mind what they said but in this case it was slightly more important then their usual talk.

"Mother," she said it calmly, "This is Lalasa,"

"Hello Lalasa," her mother smiled kindly at the girl and turned to Kel, "Can you tell me exactly what happened?" she asked firmly and Kel nodded.

"She was standing in the shadow of a building, obviously frighten, and I decided to bring her here…" Kel looked hesitant, "Her wounds would become infected and she could have died," she added. Ilane nodded her agreement but instead of talking to Kel she turned to Lalasa and took charge of the situation.

Agreeing to let her mother take care of Lalasa, Kel headed towards the parlor only to be stopped by a maid. She handed Kel a note and Kel sighed. Recognizing the handwriting, writing she used to long to see, Kel opened the note. She sat down and began to read the brief note.

_Kel,_

_Do you care to go riding tomorrow morning?_

_ D.M._

As usual Kel knew that she would answer yes, and that she would go riding. Although Dom's company wasn't exactly ideal at the moment, she knew that he wouldn't judge her if she wanted to gallop in silence and she needed to do that without a groom behind her. Dom could keep up and he wouldn't say more then two or three words to her while they were riding. It was one of the better qualities about him. '

Kel waited patiently while her mother finished up with Lalasa and wrote a reply to Dom's note. She had started to pull out her writing book when the door swung open and Dom strode in wearing a boyish grin. Without missing a beat, Kel set the book down and contained a sigh. Dom dropped himself into a chair and Kel waited while he settled himself down.

"Hello Kel," he said cheerfully as she watched him.

"Hello Dom," her voice was less then thrilled and she watched his brief frown before he bounced back up. He was rather like a dog, in some aspects, and knowing that it was an unfair judgment of him she pushed the thoughts aside. Although, she thought, dogs do have some good qualities; intelligence, loyalty, and courage.

"I see you got my note," he nodded to wear the note sat on the chair next to hers. Kel nodded her silent agreement before he smiled again, "I gather your wondering why I'm here,"

"Something along those lines," she murmured waiting and he didn't say anything. Instead, she realized he was studying her quite hard. Kel shifted in her chair uncomfortable but then decided to study him back.

His blue eyes were dancing quite merrily and he had an amused expression across his face. He was still one of the most handsome men that she'd ever met. She knew his every thought flicked across his face but at the same time he did hide quite a bit besides his faults. His opinions and thoughts were complex and ran deep. That was another good quality. Kel knew it was silly to try to mark good from bad in him and see which was more because all the same he was still going to continue courting her until he lost interest. It was his way.

In turn, Dom's eyes travelled over Kel's face. Most people didn't think she was pretty. She was too bold, he knew, and too strong for her own good. She was too tall to be fashionable but her slenderness complimented that. Her eyes showed more then she probably wanted them to but no one really looked into them and really tried to see the deepness there. He knew she was irritated by his presence and knew that she almost always was. It was an endearing quality in his mind, because everyone liked him but she seemed to lean more towards indifference and general dislike of him at times. Most people fell on their faces trying to please him with flattery and friendly words but she was sharp and rather to the point. She was different and better then other people around her.

"I'm here because I was bored, and I figured that since Neal has been poor company lately because of something to do with Yuki," he paused and continued after seeing her refusal to tell him anything if she did know anything, "and because no one else is in my good graces at the moment that I'd come calling here,"

"Well…." Kel had no reply for that. She really couldn't think of anything to say to that. She knew that it was probably something she should reply to but instead of saying anything useless she remained silent.

Luckily it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. Dom sat there, lost in thought and Kel's mind wandered to Lalasa and her writing. She didn't realize that several moments had passed or that maids had set out tea and food. She sat upright when she realized she was being rude. For all his presence was not entirely welcomed she had better manners then that.

"I'm sorry," she blurted out sitting up and attempting to look remotely interested in what was going on, "I have a lot of things on my mind,"

"Its fine," he smiled in turn, "I was also drifting away with other things," it was a reassuring thing and Kel nodded before taking a sip of tea. With a sigh, she grimaced. She hated tea; it was too…bland for her at times. Today was one of those days. She was restless, she knew and she hoped that she could control it. There were days when all she really wanted to do was sit down and work but she had a guest and it would be terribly rude to start working in front of him.

A while later after a very interesting discussion on horse breeding Dom left. He knew that Kel's thoughts and focuses were elsewhere because although she did the part of the listener perfectly well, he could tell she wasn't really listening. She had a talent at deceiving people in their social circle by pretending to care about what they were saying and sometimes even offering good sound advice that worked in almost every situation. He'd seen her act in real situations and knew there was a unnoticeable but a real difference between real authority and advice and the fakeness she offered most of the ladies whose company was often forced upon her.

He knew he should have been offended by her lack of interest in his words but he found it more amusing and intriguing then offensive. People hung off of his every word but she remained distant and unmoved by it all. He knew she had opinions on almost everything there was to have opinions on and yet she offered hardly anything up with him. Turning his horse in the direction of his home, he smiled to himself. It was time he moved on from useless conversations and brought a more interesting aspect before her. She was growing bored and quickly.

X X X X X X X

Lalasa was settled as a part of the household before Kel could even talk to her. She was now her mother's assistant in sewing. Lalasa had a gift because immediately after Dom left, Lalasa had all of Kel's clothing out and was making it look beautiful. Kel sat before her and watched. Kel knew a lot of people with talent for sewing but Lalasa had a real gift for it. She made some of the ugliest clothing Kel had ever seen into beautiful gowns by cutting, trimming, and shaping everything.

Kel glanced at Ilane who was watching Lalasa intently. There was a look of kindness mixed with calculations in her eyes. Kel wondered what Ilane had in mind, knowing that her mother was planning various things in her mind as she sat there. Instead of asking, knowing she would learn in full time, Kel continued to write and watch.

"Lalasa…how would you like to have your own seamstress shop?" Kel knew what her mother intended to do. Help Lalasa open a shop and split the profits with her by being a silent and most discreet partner. Lalasa was a good seamstress and they would make much money from that.

"I would…." Lalasa looked hesitant, "It would be a great thing my lady," she decided on and Ilane nodded.

"Then it's settled," Ilane waved Kel from the room who sighed, gathered her things and headed towards their library. Ilane wanted to discuss other things with Lalasa that she did not want Kel to know about. Respecting her mother's wishes Kel left the room without a backwards glance. She had a lot of work she needed to finish and there was no better time then an empty slot waiting to be used.

X X X X X X X

Dom stared at his father. The words were still ringing in his head. Get engaged this month, or you loose your entire inheritance. There was nothing else to it other then do just what his father asked. He would have to get engaged and there was only one person he could ask and he wasn't sure if that was exactly the best choice….

**A/N: I apologize fully for not writing in so many months. I kept telling myself to get started, and then so many things came up and I completely forgot until now that I had a story still going. This time I hope I won't forget to keep writing the story!! I think I may have expressed some of the ideas again and again but I couldn't really figure it out. I think I did a better job on most of my grammar but I'm not quite sure…**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Riding with Dom was different then riding with anyone else. Kel was allowed to be open, to gallop without restrictions and to let go of all rules of proper manners. It was a pleasurable experience and Kel liked riding with him better then anyone else. Instead of filling the air with useless conversations while they rode both of them were silent and concentrated.

Kel was aware that he was studying her again. He'd been doing that more and more and she had to wonder what crossed his mind when he looked at her. She'd been so caught up with her own stress that she hadn't really realized everything about him. Despite Dom's faults, or rather because of them, she liked him. He wasn't perfect like everyone expected and it made him fun to be around now.

"Want to race?" He asked suddenly, startling her out of her thoughts. Kel blinked and then shrugged. She wasn't extremely surprised that he had asked her if she wanted to race. Often times they just took off without asking each other whenever they went riding. It was just natural for them.

"Sure," she agreed with a small smile playing across her face, "Where to?"

"Those trees," Dom pointed to a line of trees at the end of the path they were riding on. Kel nodded and without telling him anything sent her horse flying forward.

Kel loved galloping. Closing her eyes, she let her fingers tangle in the mare's mane. She counted each beats per stride and smiled slightly. The horse she was riding, a mare that had belonged to Orie's husband's sister but had been too much for her, was a beautiful chestnut. She was fifteen hands, with a blaze and three stockings except on her hind left leg. Kel knew that the mare was well bred because after looking over her, she could find no faults. The mare was also a great galloper. She never hesitated to jump anything and moved with speed that Kel could not have matched with anyone else.

She opened her eyes and smiled. Dom was right behind her, urging his gelding up faster. The mare gave a sharp look over at Dom's gelding and moved forward faster. The wind tossed Kel's hair out of its arrangement and she laughed. Dom's gelding was inching up on them and the mare wasn't even trying to get ahead. Instead, it seemed she was slowing down. Instead of pushing her faster, Kel let her settle into an easy gallop and Dom's gelding was only a stride ahead of them.

Nearing the finish line, Kel asked for more. She moved the mare with her legs and the mare responded. That was something Kel liked for in a horse. Immediate response even if it wasn't the one she wanted. The mare however had spirit but not enough that she would do anything dangerous while being ridden. It was the handlers who had to be careful not Kel.

Dom won. He was aware that Kel's mare had almost beat him, but he knew that his gelding liked winning almost as much as he did. He shook his head. Instead of being disappointed she was petting the mare quietly and smiling. Kel really was a good rider. Not too heavy with her hands or aids, never pulling back on the reins and she had a steady leg and never once had he seen her have to use a crop or spur to get her horse moving. The little mare that she was riding, he could for the life of him not remember the mare's name, was a good horse. It was hard to find a horse that would run like the wind and jump over fences that most balked at. It was even harder to find one who didn't fall after at least an hour of riding. They had been riding for at least three.

Dom watched as Kel settled the mare into a walk and turned his gelding so they were side by side down the path. There was a peaceful expression on her face one that she hadn't worn in awhile. Either she was expressionless, a habit that was taught to her by travelling when she was young, or she was looking extremely stressed.

"Kel," he turned to face her, a curious look on his face, "Have I done anything to make you mad? You've seen a little short lately," Dom tried to keep his voice pleasant and neutral. He wasn't really mad at her, just curious. Seeing the flash of guilt on her face he knew that she was aware of how she'd been treating everyone, not just him, but he was the first to bring it up he was sure.

"I've…I've been stressed," Kel admitted. She knew that it was only fair that he got the real answer, "I'm sorry. I've been finding faults with everyone and not looking past them or trying to," she looked at him and he nodded.

"We all have days like that. I was just worried that I'd offended you," he shrugged. She nodded quietly and he saw a pensive, almost lost, look on her face. Her mind was obviously now wandering again, "You know, Neal likes your friend Lady Yuki," Dom knew that would interest her.

"Yes and Yuki likes him too but there both too full of pride," Kel shook her head, "She's despairing on what to do without losing her pride, and he's not even trying,"

"I know. He likes her well enough but he's too stubborn to realize that there's about thirty things he could do to make it better," there was amusement laced in his voice and Kel grinned.

"Let me guess, he's complained to you about her?" she asked and he nodded sighing.

They walked their horses a bit longer. Kel was aware that the little mare, who was nameless she realized, was tired. Patting her horse's neck she frowned. A nameless horse was not something she experienced often. The little mare was a good companion and that's why Kel disliked naming mares. You couldn't call them anything simple like Strider. They had to have pretty names, like a Lady almost.

"Lady," Kel decided aloud. Dom glanced at her and she smiled again. It was hard not to when he gave her that curious look that had a hint of sarcasm in it, "That's her new name,"

"She was nameless?" he asked and Kel nodded.

The mare, now called Lady snorted her agreement. Kel laughed and stroked her neck and then she and Dom reached the point where they would turn right for the market or left for Kel's house. Turning left, Kel felt Lady quiver in excitement. There was another group of horses passing. Kel recognized a grey stallion in the center and shook her head. Conal was obviously enjoying his time with his friends in their social circle. With a frown, Kel watched as he stood taller then all the rest. His gelding named Walker was seventeen hands and muscular and so he stood out as proud as day. Kel had ridden Walker twice in her life both times a wonderful ride. Walker was smooth and careful and never went too fast without being asked.

Kel watched as Conal and his friends passed and met his eyes. He gave her a mocking salute and she inclined her head slightly. She was no longer on speaking terms with him. Adie, she had softened towards. She'd done the right thing and married rich. Conal was still parading around the city claiming there were no money problems, attempting to save his face and still be welcomed in his clubs. It was foolish because everyone knew the truth. The Mindelan's were struggling.

Turning her horse back towards Mindelan House, Kel glanced to see Dom riding directly behind her. They continued their slow pace towards her house. Kel wasn't in a hurry to get to her house, knowing full well Lalasa would have more measuring to do. Ever since joining the household the only time Kel saw Lalasa outside of her shy shell was when she was working with clothing. She was timid and often fear filled whenever someone entered the room she was in. Kel prayed she would be able to help her get over that because it was a constant reminder that not everyone had such a good life as the nobles around her.

They reached her house and Kel sighed. Bidding Dom goodbye, she handed over Lady and walked as slowly as she dared to the house. She liked the things that Lalasa had down with her gowns but at the moment the last thing she wanted to do was try on different cuts. She was going to a ball that night; it was punishment enough for her. She hoped that Yuki or Vivian or both would be there. It would make things highly more interesting for her.

Kel reached the house and heard a gasp coming from one of the maids. Reaching a hand up she realized her hair had fallen from its pins and was now falling over her shoulders. With a shrug she headed up the stairs. Normally she would braid it but that morning she had been running late and she'd pinned it tightly. She sighed and headed into her bedroom sitting down on the table before grabbing a brush and dragging it through her locks. She didn't really care what it looked like but didn't want to make her mother upset by walking around without looking presentable. Also she was never sure when her mother would have one of their "friends" over.

Dressing swiftly into something else, because her riding habit was covered in hors sweat and hair, Kel headed downstairs padding softly on the floor. The house was quiet with her sister-in-laws taking their children out to see their grandparents and her brothers accompanying them. Conal was out riding, her sisters were married, her father was working and her mother was conveniently busy with Lalasa leaving Kel the entire house to do as she pleased with.

It was also slightly different. They had let a lot of servants go to different households that could afford them and it seemed oddly empty. Neal was busy elsewhere as was Yuki and she had a feeling they were busy elsewhere avoiding each other. She'd just seen Dom and Vivian was probably busy with whatever other friends she had. Kel knew that in their social circle, being one of the "better" ones, the girls her age spent their days shopping, drinking tea, sewing and gossiping. All of these were things she disliked immensely and she wasn't overly fond of anyone in their social circles anyway.

"Milady," a maid stepped forward, "This came for you," she looked slightly irritated and handed a letter in Dom's handwriting. Kel nodded her thanks and walked into the parlor. Naturally she figured Dom had handed it over while she'd been taking care of Lady.

Opening the envelope she shook her head.

_Kel,_

_Save me a dance tonight. _

_ D.M. _

Kel sighed and put the letter down with the rest of them. Even when she had been irritated with him she'd found herself saving every note he sent. Then she briefly wondered why he hadn't asked her when she was with him riding. Blinking in surprise she shrugged and turned back to her writing materials.

A wave of guilt washed over her. She knew that it shouldn't matter, but she felt odd about writing such horrid things about people. True or not, it wasn't really her place. She left that up to the aging Countesses and Duchesses that lounged around the city waiting for a chance to pass judgment on someone. Kel shifted in her seat and briefly wondered what she could do. Other then the story she was writing, Why Ladies Marry Rich, she really didn't have anything else coming to mind.

Firmly seating herself down she turned her mind completely over to the paper and let whatever passed through her mind flow through her pen. It wasn't exactly logical but she figured she could make sense of it and get rid of whatever didn't belong. She did it often and people seemed to like the free writing she did. Still, it wasn't her strong point and Kel made sure not to tip her hand. Mathematics you couldn't mess up without being able to fix it with logic but with writing it was slightly more complicated….

X X X X X X X

That evening Kel was forced into a ball gown, her hair was pinned artfully up and her maids and Lalasa had a delightful time dressing her up. Now that their favorite ladies were gone they were left with Kel and attempted to do everything they could to make her look fashionable without overly so. Adie and Orie had been a pleasure for the maids to work with being well groomed and interested in fashion but Kel was hard. They had to forcefully get her to sit while they did her hair as she kept getting up to do other things and Lalasa had forced her corset strings tighter then she was used to.

Ilane was pleasant company and Kel was pleased with that. Her father was unable to accompany them and Kel knew he was faking having business elsewhere. Her mother knew it too but no one ever argued in public especially since to Ilane they were running late. Kel shifted in the seat of the carriage and wished she was riding. It would make the whole affair a tad bit easier on her. Although at least she was not listening to her sisters useless chatter. Ilane sat murmuring to her maid and Kel was staring out the window praying that they arrived soon. She was having trouble breathing and not just because of her corset strings.

Once they arrived Kel was swept with her mother to make calls around the ball room and greet people that they knew. She attempted the best manners she could but she just wasn't gracious enough. No one really minded her though and were all bubbling over Adie and Orie's marriages. Kel however forced herself to remain quiet and listen with polite interest while her eyes scanned the ballroom. She would take any escape route she needed and then she spotted Yuki. Her luck was with her.

"If you'll excuse me, I see Yuki and she's alone and I need to have a word with her," Kel murmured politely and slid away from her mother before Ilane could start a conversation and drag Kel into it.

Kel reached Yuki in a matter of seconds. Yuki smiled thankfully at her and the two linked arms and walked around the perimeter. It was acceptable and Kel had no worries that someone would say anything unkind about them. They were not with the presence of a man and so it didn't matter much. No one was interested, even when Vivian appeared on Kel's other side.

"I'll have you know," Vivian said smiling her eyes sparkling, "That this is the first time I've seen you," she looked pointedly at Kel, "in a long time,"

"Socializing isn't really something I enjoy overly much," Kel smiled at Vivian, "You haven't paid a call and I haven't had time," she added.

"I heard that Dom was courting you," Vivian added and she and Yuki shared an very amused glance. Kel sighed and looked at Vivian who understood the message; leave it.

They walked in silence for a couple of steps. Kel knew that both of them were preparing to throw questions at her and she was ready to skip them when Neal entered the room. She felt Yuki stiffen next to her. They'd dropped linked arms but she could still feel the tension rising off her friend. Vivian noticed it too and looked at Kel with a question in her eyes. Kel shrugged, not having a real answer.

Neal was scanning the ballroom as she had earlier and when his eyes landed on them Kel saw him visible stop short. Stepping away from Yuki, Kel grabbed Vivian's hand and half dragged her away. There was something interesting going on between Yuki and Neal and Kel wanted to see it from a distance. Her friend sent her a mutinous glance and Kel gave her head a jerk towards Neal. Yuki's eyes narrowed again and Kel looked at her expectantly and Yuki walked away.

"You know," Vivian said it pleasantly, "Merric Hollyrose is courting me," she said it firmly.

"Really," Kel said looking at her a smile twitching on her lips, "I heard you were courting him,"

"Well…yes I did start it," she admitted and Kel laughed softly. She knew full well that Vivian had not only started it but taken control over the entire thing and almost forced Merric into it. Merric however liked Vivian well enough and she knew that it would probably end up in a marriage. Vivian wasn't one to set her sights on someone and then let them walk away, not if she was acting as serious as she was with Merric.

Silence settled over the two as they observed the way Neal was talking to Yuki. Both looked distant and cool towards each other and Kel noted that Yuki had made Neal flush. It was rather amusing for her to watch both of her closest friends making each other on edge. No it was completely amusing. She watched a few more minutes and was aware someone was standing nearby watching her. She turned her gaze over and saw Dom watching her. He nodded his head and then looked over at Neal and Yuki. Amusement played on his face as well.

Vivian walked with Kel over to greet him. They exchanged the normal pleasant greeting and none of them said anything while they watched the other people in the ball room. Kel was aware that Dom was standing very close and attempted not to shift uncomfortable for she did not want to be rude. Vivian came to her rescue by excusing them and taking Kel for another few strides away. Vivian was a self proclaimed eavesdropper and she was clearly picking up on a good conversation. Kel let Vivian do her listening and waited.

Kel listened suddenly aware of her writing coming up and froze. A noblewoman was complaining on her gossip column of sorts. Everything Kel remembered writing about this particular Lady, Lady Eleanor, had been true. She was a very nosy, unkind woman who had a habit of gossiping and listening in to peoples conversations like Vivian. But Vivian never spread it around; she kept it to herself liking the superior knowledge. Kel had to hand it to her, she was sure it came in handy when someone came off attempting to act better then them.

The conversation went on other people joining in and protesting her writing. Kel felt a flush spread over her face and sighed miserably. She knew that her writings were a bit mean but what these people did was worse, or so Kel attempted to assure herself. At least she made hers public; they did theirs behind everyone back. That had to be better, she wasn't lying or withholding the truth, she was being open and honest…But maybe that was worse. Maybe she was being too honest. But then, forearmed is forewarned.

Suddenly very confused Kel turned away and knew she was probably frowning very deeply. Attempting to rid herself from her scowl she smiled at Vivian. Obviously it was a poor attempt.

"You shouldn't listen to them. Lady Eleanor is very irritating," Vivian said it plainly linking arms with her.

"Yes…but what she says is true," Kel added, "I was rather mean and I was picking on them because of their habits. It's not entirely their fault. Our social circle breeds us all to be that way,"

"True," Vivian agreed and then she turned to her fully, "But you're doing the right thing. You add humor and good words in with the bad and you soften the blow by making people feel better about themselves by writing equally bad things about yourself,"

"I…I'm not sure," Vivian's words also had a ring of truth in them. She often wrote bad things about herself and her faults but she couldn't help the feeling that what she wrote about the nobles was worse then what she did to herself.

"Don't think about it now. Dom's coming, probably to claim a dance with you," there was a knowing glance there, "And so is Merric,"

"Are you leading the dance you two share? Or is he? Because one can never tell because it looks like you two are fighting for control when you dance," Kel inquired innocently and Vivian gave her a dark look pushing her off towards Dom and muttering something about insolent friends. Kel smiled back at her and headed off towards were Dom was striding purposely towards them.

The rest of the evening was pleasant for Kel. She danced twice with Dom which was the maximum amount that their society allowed and she danced with Neal and Merric and teased Neal endlessly about Yuki. Merric however had his hands full with Vivian and she left him alone. Vivian was hard to handle at times especially when she put her mind to something.

Kel left the ball with her mother feeling slightly unsure. She was pleased with her "social" life as the others put it, but uncertain about her writings. She knew it was probably the worst combination since she liked it the opposite. She liked being pleased with her writing and uncertain about her social life. As it was, Kel didn't really have a choice in the matter and knew she would have to even it all out…eventually.

**A/N: Well…that's this chapter. For one thing, it is really hard to name a girl horse. I named all my boy horses the second I got them but when I got two girl horses I took forever picking the perfect names. Because either you name them something really girly or it sounds odd or you find ****the**** perfect name. But I'm picky on things like that. Anyway, I hope that I'm not going majorly slow with this because I tried to find the right speed but I didn't want it to go too fast and seem unreal and I didn't want it to go too slow and be really boring. So I think I found a good medium but I'm not sure. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Kel sat in a chair in her parlor and shifted again. She couldn't bring herself to write anything. The words of the other night at the ball replayed through her mind and she couldn't decide whether she was doing the right thing or the wrong thing. Moving again she was aware her mother was sending her a curious glance. This was unlike her in almost every way. Kel was usually steady and determined and she could face almost any problem without faltering. She was faltering now.

When a maid opened the door and Dom walked in Kel was glad for the distraction. Setting her writing down, Kel greeted him. Tea was set out and Kel waited. Neither of them spoke which was just fine for Kel. It didn't truly matter to her whether they spoke or not. At least she wasn't sitting down wallowing in guilt and trying to write a paper that had suddenly lost her interest.

"Still working on more writing?" Dom inquired noting the paper that was tucked away next to her. Kel nodded miserable.

"It's not going very well," she admitted and he looked at her waiting for an explanation, "I feel guilty for writing about those people," Kel looked away. She wasn't certain what the expression on his face meant. It was a mix of things and at the moment she couldn't take the time to figure out what they all meant.

"Everything you've written has been truthful. You've always been just about it, mixing in the bad with the good. You could always write a good column complimenting people," He added and Kel looked at him. She considered it. She could do that, make a complimenting column. It would be easy to write, as most things that went through her fellow people's heads had to do with fashion and good looks. Most of everyone at the ball had one good quality and she didn't have to compliment _all_ of them, only some.

Kel studied her paper and began writing unaware of Dom's eyes observing her. She was concentrating fully on the paper and he knew she wasn't trying to be rude. Actually, he didn't take offense from it at all. She was dedicated to helping her family and in a way he was too. He shifted in his seat the letter in his mind reminding him of one of the many reasons he was sitting in the room. He had considered asking her then, and then he had decided against it. He had a little bit of time left, and he needed to make a good proposal. He knew that he should tell her the entire thing, she would probably understand. He knew she held affection for him, even if she didn't show it to him overly. He understood that too and it made the idea of marrying her more sure. She didn't show affection for anyone but a selected few and it made it even more worth while.

He knew he had to tell her but he still wasn't sure how. It would seem cruel to tell her that one of the reasons he wanted to marry her was because he was going to lose his inheritance. It made their courtship seem like a joke, a way to get money. He didn't want her to think that because it wasn't the full truth. Part of it was, he knew and it made him feel guilty but he couldn't control things like that. There were other reasons; reasons that were better and more honorable then the inheritance that helped him feel better about it.

Dom glanced at her to see her still completely entrapped by her writing and fought a smile. He'd given her a good idea thankfully. He knew he should take his leave and let her write in peace but he couldn't help it. It was fun to watch her and the determined blaze in her eyes made her look beautiful. She was not aware of his studying gaze, nor was she aware of his train of thoughts.

The hour passed and Dom bid Kel a farewell and brushed away her apologizes. She had her duties and took her writing seriously. Dom only wished the restrictions on what girls could do was more open because Kel was one of a kind who could and probably would do more then most gentlemen that had stations higher then her. Kel reminded him of the dowager Baroness of Pirate's Swoop. Dom still marveled that they kept the ancient name and didn't do what most nobles around them did and change it to something more elegant. The Baron and Baroness were very important despite not having a very rich title for the Baroness had blood just as pure as their King and Queen. The Baroness was a very demanding woman filled with pride and intelligence that matched few people. She was not afraid to tell people what she thought and often her husband was forced to make sure she restrained from being too impolite. Dom found her very amusing.

Leaving the Mindelan house, Dom glanced back at it and smiled slightly. Kel stood in the window and was giving him an expressionless gaze but there was a small light of warmth in her eyes. He raised a hand and she smiled softly before turning away. Somehow something he'd said had made him rise in her views…

X X X X X X X

That afternoon Kel sat drinking tea with Yuki. Yuki however looked to far away to even notice what they were doing. It was unlike her friend but Kel did not press that matter. She had a feeling that it had to do a great deal with Neal and wasn't sure she wanted to get involved.

Kel herself was lost in her own thoughts, different from the ones of that morning. She was no longer sure of herself. Was she in love with Dom? Or was she fooling herself? Sighing for what must have been the tenth time she shifted in her seat. Yuki looked at her and her eyes narrowed slightly as she took in her friend's sight.

"Are you okay?" Yuki who knew when Kel was lying looked straight at her and waited. She didn't say anything and merely stared Kel down. Finally, Kel shook her head.

"Not really," she admitted her sounding distant, "I'm not sure…for awhile I thought I was starting to hate Dom but now I'm not so sure. It's like I can't make up my mind,"

"Well…." Yuki stared at her for a few more moments, "Are you in love with him?" she finally asked and Kel met her gaze, "No. Do you love him despite his faults?"

"No," Kel said it firmly startling Yuki, "I love him because of his faults," she was aware that it didn't make much sense. Most people merely loved others despite their faults; they just brushed them aside and let it fall forgotten. Kel couldn't do that. She wasn't one to let pieces slip away.

"Explain it to me," Yuki said looking interested, "This is very intriguing if you were wondering. We should write a book on this," Kel shot her a look that said that was a very bad idea and then Yuki shrugged but waved a hand for her to carry on.

"Well people love people in spite of something right? I mean I love my sisters and two of my brothers regardless of their faults. But saying despite sort of means you're ignoring those things and even though their there, they don't mean anything to you. I love Dom because of his faults. I love all of him even when he's unbearably annoying part of me finds him amusing and likable. So really, I love all of him not just the good parts,"

"I wish I could find someone like that…" Yuki sighed wistfully gazing out of the window. Kel looked at her curiously but didn't say anything. She knew full well that Yuki's thoughts were of Neal and she definitely wasn't prepared to ask her about that. When the time came though, Kel knew she would have to pressure Yuki into telling her what was between the two of them.

Silence fell between the two girls and Kel looked out the window. Yuki was staring at her hands and they both had things to settle in their own worlds. Kel wondered if it would be completely brazen to tell Dom she loved him. Perhaps not, since she was sure plenty of ladies had fallen at his feet claiming it. Then Kel wondered if he would believe her, or if he would dismiss her like the rest of them. That was the problem, Kel thought slight amused, with falling in love with someone like Dom. Everyone else loved him too. Kel knew that the others didn't love him for any reason other then his charm and looks. They wanted to possess him like an item, to show him off not care about him. Maybe he would realize the difference between her and the millions of other girls. He'd hinted that he knew….and he probably had realized there were plenty of differences between her and the others.

Kel didn't know what to do. She had a dilemma that couldn't be solved by asking anyone's advice. She didn't feel that she could talk to her mother, not because she didn't trust Ilane Mindelan and not because she didn't want to tell her, but because she wanted to figure this out on her own. She was smart, it should come to her easily, but it wasn't. This was probably the hardest thing she'd ever done.

Turning back to look at Yuki she felt a slight bit of amusement. She knew full well that Yuki was in love with Neal even if she couldn't see it. They were a splendid pair and she knew that if they didn't sort it out soon one of them would probably do something stupid. Kel hoped they did, because they deserved each other.

"We have a ball to attend tonight," Yuki remarked glancing at the clock, "I'd best leave and prepare,"

"Oh," Kel sounded slightly irritated, "I hate socializing," Yuki glanced at her friend emotionless but Kel understood the silent message. I know.

Kel waved goodbye to Yuki before starting up the stairs. Her own problems surrounding Dom were very confusing. She knew that he was getting closer to proposing because his eyes were so easy to read. He weighed things constantly in his mind she was sure, he'd open his mouth to tell her something then shut it and look a bit irritated with himself. Also, Neal had told her.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, Kel closed her eyes and leaned back. The pins in her hair dug into her scalp and she was forced to sit up and tug them all out. Tucking a strand of hair absently behind her mind, Kel didn't realize quite how un-Kel she was being. She wasn't sulking, but she was too lost in thought that she didn't realize that was how she appeared.

Shifting to a more comfortable position Kel wished that she didn't have to attend a silly ball that night. Socializing was not her forte and she knew that Yuki would drag her around to introduce her to a million new people who called on her sister daily. Kel let a small groan escape her at the thought of meeting more silly girls with only two thoughts in their heads, and neither of them had a deep meaning. Kel was aware that it wasn't entirely the girls fault, they were part of it unwilling to try to learn but it was pounded into their heads what a proper lady was. They had all the talents a 'proper' lady needed and to them that was good enough.

To her, it was just plain silly. Sewing, dancing, singing and drawing for pleasure were useless skills. She could understand mending clothing, or drawing out a house plan or something that had a use but she never understood the allure of stitching a pretty pattern, or singing a cheerful song about sunshine and nature. It wasn't that she looked down on the girls for learning those things. They did as they were told, like she said it wasn't completely their fault. It was just she didn't understand why they did them. There wasn't anything out of other then something pretty to watch, look at, or listen too and while she understood relaxing and taking pleasures it was a waste of time for someone to do it every single day. Maybe she just didn't understand why they liked it so much rather then why they did it, or maybe it was just that she didn't like doing it so it didn't make sense to her. She wasn't sure.

Too confused to really care about those thoughts she stood up. Feeling a bit restless, she wrung her hands and stepped down the stairs to see that her mother and Lalasa were working on a dress design. She decided against intruding, not wanting to become their model and moved along to the kitchens. No one was doing anything interesting, all of them baking simple things, Kel headed towards her father's study. Aware that he was out at a meeting with the bankers, she pushed the door open and decided to read for a moment. He had plenty of interesting books.

Knowing she only had a certain amount of time before her mother sought her out to prepare for the ball; Kel pulled one of her favorite novels out. She sat down on her father's large chair, crossed her legs, and opened the book to the first page. She could sit and read for the next hour and then she would be taken upstairs for hairpins, corsets, and dresses……

An hour later Kel found herself holding the bedpost as Lalasa attempted to tighten the corset strings farther then ever. Kel struggled to breath and when Lalasa finally gave up felt herself relax. Until Lalasa enlisted the aid of another maid and they both attempted. Kel was aware that they were trying to slim her out, and knew it was hopeless. She wasn't built like a lady and although she was proud of it, it had it's moments of pain.

"Dear goddess," Lalasa grunted out. She was still rather meek but whenever she was sewing or doing something for Kel she seemed to poke a bit out of her shell. Not too much but at the moment it was obvious she was too distracted to be shy, "Your," pause, breath, "Way," grunt, "Too," pause and another deep breath, "Well. I was going to say muscular but it seems we've gotten the strings done,"

Kel was aware that she could only breathe a tiny bit. Lalasa soon enough was pulling the newly cut green velvet gown over her head and tying those strings. Kel felt the heaviness of the gown but soon grew accustomed to it. It wasn't entirely too much for her to bear, just a bit. But when Lalasa ripped through her hair with a brush she couldn't help but wince.

Soon the pins were in, the final touches to her gown were finished and Kel realized they had managed to get her to appear two sizes smaller. She grimaced slightly before being ushered down the stairs. Hardly able to walk down the stairs, Kel attempted to sigh. It didn't work entirely too well. She felt a bit light headed but ignored that since she was certain she wasn't going to faint. If it began to feel too tight she would enlist Yuki to help her loosen the strings during the ball.

Her mother greeted her in the great hall and then she was ushered into the carriage. Sitting down and spreading her skirts out she almost groaned when Lalasa and her mother's maid who'd helped do the corset earlier Daisy entered. They would not let her loosen the strings unless she was about to faint. And that was probably not going to happen.

Kel rode the carriage ride in silence. They reached the house where the ball was being held in a matter of moments. Her stomach ached and she knew that she would need to escape soon to loosen the strings without Lalasa or Daisy in tow. Praying she would find Yuki soon, Kel was greeted by the host and hostess before entering the ball room.

Her eyes travelling through the crowd she finally saw Yuki standing next to Vivian who was standing next to Merric. Kel realized almost instantly that there was a very beautiful gold band around Vivian's ring and she felt herself bite back a smile. She had a feeling it was Vivian who'd gotten Merric to propose, and Merric probably hadn't even minded that much. She watched Yuki bid them farewell and join her.

"You look slimmer," Yuki commented, raising an eyebrow. Kel met her gaze levelly.

"Not by choice," she replied aware that Lalasa was glancing at her, "Help me loosen them whenever we get a chance please," Kel half begged.

"Dom's not coming tonight," Yuki said it and slid her arm through Kel, "He told Neal to tell me to tell you that. I have no clue what he's up too but I have a feeling there's something he hasn't told you but Neal knows. He won't say a thing though," she added and Kel shrugged.

"He isn't obliged to tell me everything," Kel pointed out as they greeted others and Yuki was scanning the area for a cloak room where a maid could assist them. Ladies often greeted people and loosened their corset strings. It was not uncommon and no one would remark upon it. Especially since Kel hardly ever did it and it wasn't worth noticing.

"True but you tell him almost everything," Yuki said in reply and they came upon Neal who didn't quite meet Kel's gaze. This made Kel frown but she didn't say anything. She had a sudden odd feeling that something wasn't quite right and that something was happening without her being aware. Neal finally did meet her eyes and attempted a smile but she could see something was worrying him.

"Are you okay Neal?" Kel asked and he blinked and then nodded.

"Yes of course," Neal said hurriedly, "Oh. There's my father. I have to ask him a question," Kel grabbed his arm before he could dodge around her. There was something definitely not right. Neal was not meeting her eyes now and she had a feeling this was not going to be overly pleasant.

"Neal," Kel said it firmly; "I've known you a very, very, long time. You do remember that we've been through a lot together? We are best friends of a sort," Kel saw Neal look pained, "I don't want to make you go through anything overly painful but…what is going on?"

"I'm not at liberty to say Kel. But…" Neal's voice faded off and he looked a bit uncertain, "Just trust Dom…and me for that matter," he decided on those words before dashing off. Kel watched him and she had a feeling there was something wrong and that she shouldn't trust Neal or Dom whatever the reason.

Kel looked at Yuki who lead her to the cloak room where a maid helped Yuki with the strings. Kel immediately sat down looking uncertain. Yuki sat next to her, but neither of them said a thing. Both had their opinions on what was happening but neither wanted to speak them. Their imaginations were too good.

When the door opened and ladies bubbled in giggling Kel dodged into the corner with Yuki. She was not really in the mood to greet bubbly girls. Waiting for them to finish their conversation she heard something she never imagined.

"Did you hear," one girl said excitedly while the others turned to look at her waiting, "Domitan Masbolle's inheritance was going to be taken away unless he got engaged this very month!"

"Oh!" there were squeals of excitement and Kel felt the blood drain from her face, "Who do you think he's going to ask?" someone questioned excitedly as though hoping it was her.

"It's obvious," the girl who had informed them snorted, "Keladry Mindelan. Everyone knows she's been foolishly in love with him since they first met! It's very amusing actually because I know for a fact that Dom wasn't really inclined to court her or any of such thing. Then I heard that he started to like her, but before he could have time to really and seriously consider courting her, he was forced too!"

Kel was silent as she waited for them to explain.

"So he's using her?" the one who'd asked who he was going to marry questioned. The others waited as did Kel and Yuki who was stiff at her side. Kel swallowed and forced herself to listen to them.

"Yes. I heard that they'll probably live apart during their marriage except for heirs," there was an air of superiority in the girl's voice. As they left the closet Kel sat down on the floor.

She was caught in the urge to weep and laugh. She rested her head against the wall and closed her eyes controlling her breathing. Yuki sat next to her, delicately crossing her legs and Kel knew she was thinking of a way to comfort her friend. There was no comfort needed. She had everything in her mind settled. She could not marry Dom unless he proved that it was untrue. Kel was smarted then the believed the gossips, they were probably jealous. Domitan was a very sought after man. She would be a fool to believe everything the girls said. She would have to ask him herself, to give him a chance to explain. She believed in being fair and this was one of those cases.

After she controlled herself enough so they could leave Kel stepped out into the ball room with Yuki practically glued to her side. She spotted Dom speaking in a quiet tone with Neal and she felt her stomach flip. She was suddenly quite nervous and she felt as though someone else inhabited her body. She wasn't sure the best way to approach him but took a deep breath and headed over there with Yuki.

Yuki and Neal stepped away as Yuki hurriedly whispered something to Neal. They went to dance and Kel was staring straight at Dom who was watching her looking a bit uncertain. Neither of them said a thing. It made Kel hesitate. She knew it was now or never and took another deep breath.

"Dom…" she started and sighed, "I heard some…interesting gossip a moment again. I don't really want to believe it, and so I'm giving you a fair chance to explain. I would be a fool to believe everything everyone said but I have to know," she knew she was beating around the point and looked him straight in the eye, "Are you courting me to marry me so you can get your inheritance back?"

Out of everything Dom expected this was not it. He stared at Kel and his mind was screaming to lie. But he couldn't. There was serenity, an honesty about her that made him feel sure that she would rather hear the truth then the lies. She could tell them apart just as easily as she could tell the different between a hairbrush and a piece of paper was. She also knew him to well for it to last more then a few moments. He wasn't sure what to say though and he knew this was not going to end well.

"Kel…" he started and hesitated again. He knew he was going to loose her as surely as the sun rose. He swallowed and knew it was now or never, "It's not the only reason," he whispered and understanding filled her eyes. It may not be the only reason, but it was the original.

She turned away from him. Tucking a loose strand of hair that had fallen from it's arrangement behind her ear she started to walk. She would not flee like a deer being hunted. She had too much pride for that. She took careful strides towards her mother and her companions. She knew that she should explain something to her mother, but decided the best option was saying she did not feel good. Lying was not a habit of hers, but at the moment she would use the excuse. Also, it wasn't entirely a lie. She really wasn't feeling good. She was feeling a million other things.

Once they had left Kel felt a bit of relief. She would arrive home and think of what to do under this situation. She knew that she couldn't say no if he proposed…she couldn't bring herself to. She liked Dom; actually she thought she was still in love with him. He had to like her too, more then just a way to get his inheritance. He certainly acted like it, and never hinted it was out of duty…

X X X X X X X

Dom stood there for several moments after Kel swept away. She was dignified and didn't let the hurt show. He was amazed. She had met his gaze easily when he'd told her the truth, and not a hint of emotion had been betrayed, not even in her own eyes. Then, when he'd said the only thing that came to mind, she'd given him a gracious nod and walked away. He had a feeling she was thinking about what she was going to do now.

Dom still stood there. How was it that he'd managed to ruin the one chance he'd had at love?

A/N: Yeah…I wasn't really sure how I was going to do this chapter and that just kind of came out so I kind of like it. Definitely isn't the greatest but it sort of fits…I think. It does to me haha. So…yeah.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The morning after the ball passed quietly, emptily for Kel. She had not said a single word to her mother all morning and was aware of her father's concerned gaze. She just sat still, looking out the window and waiting. Waiting for him to come as she was sure he would since he probably felt he had to. She hoped he would not propose, not now because she had decided last night he'd have to have a good reason for her to say yes, even though deep in her mind she knew she would probably accept anyway. She just wanted to be proposed to because someone loved her, not because they felt they had to. Kel was quite confused and sighed for what must have been the millionth time in the past hour.

Kel was not one to settle for less then what was deserved and in this case, she knew that she was doing the right thing. Or so she hoped since she had not been able to ask Yuki's opinion. She wanted to try and get through this on her own. Worry filled her stomach and she shifted in her chair.

Kel didn't know what to do with her hands. She wanted to read, or write, or even sew which rarely occurred. She shifted again and she knew that she needed to find something, anything, to distract her. Deep inside again, she felt distraught and out of place. Immediately she realized that this was the perfect opportunity to go riding.

Getting up and hurrying to her room Kel tossed on a riding habit and tugged on her boots. She hurried out the door, and told a maid to let her mother know where she was going. Heading towards the stables, Kel didn't spare a moment and had the stable lad hurry to get two horses saddled. It would be improper for her to ride without an escort but the groom who followed her knew her well enough to stay several lengths behind her.

After giving her mare time to warm her muscles up, Kel swiftly asked her to canter. Before long she was galloping along the upper area of the park, where she knew that hardly any riders came through and if they did, they knew Kel as well and never commented on it. She had an agreement with many of the usual riders in the park. Do as they like but never mention her gallops. It was unspoken, unwritten and never acknowledged.

Kel felt the mare surge forward and she laughed. The groom called a warning to her, but Kel was aware that she was headed towards a jump. Lady took an extra long stride and Kel was ready for her take off…but it never came. Suddenly Kel felt herself lurched in the saddle and gripped mane. She did not fall off, but she was aware that her weight was disturbed unevenly. Looking over at the other side of the fence Kel saw only ground. Looking around, she wondered what had made the mare stop. Kel had been giving her leg, her shoulders hadn't been pitched forward and her eyes had been forward. She looked down to see the mare was holding her hoof tenderly off the ground and felt a stab of guilt.

Dismounting, Kel ran her hands along Lady's legs. She felt heat radating off the hoof and she closed her eyes. She'd been too busy to realize her gait had been off. Wincing, Kel took the reins and turned to walk back. Her groom stayed several lengths behind her still but this time his eyes never left the mare or Kel. He wouldn't condemn her, everyone knew that Kel hadn't been herself lately otherwise she would have noticed that Lady's gait wasn't proper.

Once she reached the entrance of the park, Kel loosened her reins a bit. Lady snorted and nuzzled her shoulder before they continued on their way. She felt guilt and shame fill her and forced to throw it off her mind until she got Lady home. Kel was a better rider then that, she knew when her horse was hurt and when she wasn't but she'd let everything else get in her way.

Lady made it home relatively in one peace. Kel stood next to her mare while they looked over her and they cleaned her feet again. There was nothing but a bit of bruising showing and Kel felt slightly relieved. The bruises could be tended to easily, and Kel stood there trying to help. They didn't brush her aside as they usually did, probably realizing how it would help her feel less guilty and she helped them soak it in hot water and put liniment on her knees which were sore.

"We'll handle it from here, miss," the head groomsmen shook his head, "it's not your fault. Her gaits not even bothering her, but I think she knew that she couldn't jump and did the best stop she could…You wouldn't have noticed as she's not even limping even the tiniest bit and putting weight on it now,"

"I…I guess," she stuttered out and then left them to do their job. The heavy sense of guilt clung to her and she finally reached the house to lay down. Sleep might help her….

X X X X X X X

Dom was in the park when he'd noticed Kel riding fiercely and then he'd seen her attempt the jump. When her horse had slid to a stop he swore his heart had stopped beating until he was sure she was okay. All the while, he couldn't bring himself to approach her. Just seeing her sent him into a wave of guilt and shame, because of the way things had turned out.

Dom wasn't sure when it had happened but he knew that he was either fully or at least half way in love with her. And it was horrible. To know that he'd lost that one chance because of his stupidity made him feel like…well nothing overly pleasant. Dom shifted in his saddle and sighed. He was aware Neal was approaching him and probably was going to talk to him about last night and what happened.

And the image of her, proudly walking away without female tears or hysterics…he would never forget that. He had wondered what it took her to do that, to not ask him why or beg an explanation that he would have given without hesitation. And he remembered the look of heartbreak and then determination in her gaze. The gracious nod, the small smile that had appeared unbidden and with it the bitterness, all of it fresh in his mind and he could not get rid of it. He knew it was his own personal hell that he could relive it over and over.

"Dom…" Neal looked his cousin over and shook his head, "You make a mess of everything and it always comes out okay in the end," Neal told him flatly, "So you had better make this fine. Because I won't sit here and watch you kill both you and Kel. She loves you and although she probably doesn't realize it yet, she won't sit still and let you walk away from her not without hearing everything from you," Neal kept his gaze on Dom but could see his cousin wasn't really paying too close attention and felt like cursing him. Dom was hurting just as bad as Kel but he was doing the wrong thing, hiding and shying away from her. He should just go and talk to her.

"Your right…" Dom said at last but he wasn't looking at Neal, "I should talk to her…explain…but…" he was at a loss for words, "I don't' know what to say,"

"The truth," Neal said it with a slight eye roll, "It is slightly obvious,"

"Neal," Dom said warning him and his cousin raised his hands in surrender, "Leave,"

"Well dear cousin it's a public park which means I don't have to leave," Neal said cheerfully, "But I will because the look on your face is of the Lord Wyldon when I dropped several ice cubes in his soup…by accident of course,"

"If I recall, Lord Wyldon Cavall has threaten you more times then I can count because when you studied under him, and god knows why you wanted to learn whatever he taught you. Anyway, his youngest daughter is getting married," Dom added and Neal nodded.

"I believe it's to the jolly son of Lord whatever his name is," Neal sighed.

"Owen….gods I can never remember his family name. Anyway, their a good pair. I saw the girl and they looked perfectly and evenly matched," Dom said and a slight stab of pain went into his ribs. He and Kel were perfectly matched at one point, "I better go…figure something out to say,"

"Just tell her," Neal said flatly, "Just tell her everything,"

Dom looked at Neal startled…Just tell her.

X X X X X X X

Dom knocked on the door and waited. He knew that he wouldn't have that long of a wait because Kel was too polite to tell him to leave her alone. He half wished she would yell at him, to cry and make him wish he was dead. But she would formal, polite, be well-mannered enough to laugh at any jokes he attempted, and be gracious if he apologized. She was too gods damned good.

When a maid showed him the parlor he always greeted her in he felt a wave of relaxation. He knew this room and if need be knew what objects there were to dodge. But he had a feeling there wouldn't be _too_ many flying objects. He hoped.

Kel entered the room and she was as quiet and demure as if she'd never met him. A polite smile, a formal greeting and she showed him a seat. But he could see past all that, see that she was shaking inside her stomach was probably in a twist of nerves. No better then his own, now that he thought of it.

"Kel…" Dom's voice was uncertain and she met his gaze. He hoped, prayed that she could see it all. Neither of them spoke.

There was a field of emotions between them and Kel understood his silent plead. There was too much at stake to say anything and she knew that they both had more words then they could with. He was apologizing for the way she found out, but telling her at the same time it wasn't true. She was asking, pleading for him to explain. All in one look.

"I…I didn't court you just to get my inheritance. It's more then that. It's why I said it wasn't the entire reason. It was the original reason and I'm sorry. It was stupid and I should have known better then that but after awhile it became more then that," Dom stopped, his eyes looking anywhere but at her still figure. She was breathing quietly, he could see there was hope and uncertainty mixed in her gaze. She wasn't sure whether to accept it or tell him no.

Kel stood there. She couldn't move. There was so much to say and there was so many things she could do. Kel forgave him, just as she secretly knew she would do. It was hard to hold a grudge on someone who looked so sincere and fumbled with their words like he did multiple times. He wasn't just quoting some page out of a book, or throwing useless finery at her. He was speaking honestly and she wasn't sure how to reply to that.

Quietly, as though not to scare him she stepped forward. There was a question in his eyes and she knew she was close but _not_ close enough to touch. She looked him straight in the eye and then said the first thing that came to mind.

"I have to be sure…" she started hesitantly, "What are the other reasons?" she asked.

Dom wished she hadn't asked. If someone a year ago told him he'd have to learn a lesson in humility and toss his pride at someone else's feet he would have balked at the idea of proposing marriage. But he'd gotten himself in this mess and he humbly met her gaze.

"Because I think…no I know, that I'm madly and unconditionally in love with you," he said it softly and Kel's eyes widened slightly.

"You….you are?" she asked softly.

"Yes," he admitted and looked at her a question in his eyes but there was no demanding anything. Dom knew he'd wait forever if it meant her falling in love with him eventually. Instead he saw a smile tug its way onto her face.

"I think…no wait I know," he gave her a mock glare at her own mocking words, "That I love you too,"

There was a silence after that, and Dom slid a ring on her finger. Kel looked at it and looked at him. Again, there was a question in his eyes and she smiled and nodded.

And softly, as though not to scare _her_, Dom pressed his lips softly to hers. Because really, when it came to them the only thing they understood was actions not words.

A/N: Well…it's not amazing, it's not how I planned it and it's not really the best thing I've ever written but it rather fits I think. I'm not sure….There are some things that definitely could be better but none of the last chapters went as I thought they would so I think that I rather like this impulse because it goes with the flow I have. I don't know if it flows to everyone reading it. I think it does…but I'm never sure. Anyway, this is random but I'm in a slightly random mood so it's really really fun to write something while your dying your hair with kool aid because that's what I'm doing right now and it made it a LOT more exciting…yeah.


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue-

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_ Seventeen Years Later…._

Brushing the thick glossy dark hair of her daughter Annora, Kel was aware that Dom was leaning on the doorway behind her. At sixteen, Annora was considered the belle of their court. Kel also knew that Annora was considered An Original for her outspoken words and her fierce determination, and the tricks she pulled in her first season.

"Mama," Annora said quietly and glanced at her mother before pulling a face, "I have _no_ idea how to handle that Hollyrose boy! He's so…irritating and he won't leave me alone and he definitely doesn't treat me like the rest of the suitors," Annora tossed a curl over her shoulder in a way one might think she meant disdain but Kel new she did not mean it that way. It was a nervous habit of hers, and she was aware of Dom's smiling face in the mirror.

"Even if you hate him at first, or during his entire _attempt_," there was a definite emphasis on the word attempt which was made for Dom, "at courtship trust me. It will be well worth it in the end,"

Annora was aware of a private look shared between her mother and father and recalled her father's cousins Neal, telling her of his own courtship and how many mistakes he had made while wooing Yuki and how her father had miserably messed up a chance at marrying her mother. Although, Annora thought blinking twice, somehow he managed to win her anyway.

"Thanks ma. I got to go," Annora kissed her mother's cheek and bounded out the door.

Kel met Dom's gaze in the mirror for a few moments after Annora left. Finally Dom spoke.

"I wasn't _that_ bad, was I?"

A/N: And that was my attempt at something. Annora doesn't sound like a real name but I'm pretty sure it is. I got it offline so I suppose somewhere someone has the name Annora. It's kind of pretty. Anyway, that's the end of this story. I really wanted to write this part out of everything the most. I don't know why. Well, that's that.


End file.
